Lembranças no Natal
by Brunotop Wealey
Summary: Pós RdM Um ano e meio antes do epilogo todos os Weasleys se reunem para o natal e se relembram de tudo que aconteceu durante esses dezessete anos. Harry lembra de momentos felizes com sua familia, Ron de quanto é bom ser pai e Molly de sua grande familia
1. Chapter 1  Finalmente uma Familia

**N/A: ESSA FIC CONTEM SPOILER SOBRE O SETIMO LIVRO DE HARRY POTTER SE VC AINDA NÃO LEU, NÃO A LEIA**

**xD**

**Bem essa fic vai se passar um ano e meio antes do epílogo, é um natal n'A Toca e vai ser repleto de Flashbacks falando do que aconteceu nos dezesste anos entre o ultimo cap de DH e o epílogo.**

**Esse cap eh Harry/Ginny, mas é fraquinho, é mais sobre o ponto de vista de Harry sobre sua vida.**

**Eu não tinha um nome para fic por isso ficou esse mesmo**

**Bem eh isso**

**Chapter One – Finalmente uma Familia**

Harry James Potter estava no hall da sua casa segurando no braço sua pequena filha Lily Ginny Potter que mostrava ao pai um arranhão no cotovelo.

-_Está doendo tanto papai... _– ela falou fazendo beiço.

-_Não se preocupe querida... Logo vai parar de doer _– ele olhou novamente para os olhos castanhos da filha, não podia acreditar que ela já tinha sete anos e continuava a enganá-lo fazendo pensar que ela ainda era um bebezinho.

-_Mas vai doer muito por enquanto _– ela acrescentou com lagrimas nos olhos – _o senhor poderia fazer parar... Já vi fazendo com o Al, e o senhor já até fez em min..._

_-Você não deve usar a magia para tudo querida... _– Harry olhou para a garota que agora fazia cara de irritada e cruzava os braços.

-_Está bem papai... Se você quer que eu fique cheia de cicatrizes e feia... E quer me vê sofrendo, tudo bem... _– ela choramingou e fez com que o pai a colocasse no chão.

Ele olhou para a filha e ainda hipnotizado pelos olhos dela e seus cabelos ruivo-escuro como o da sua avó paterna, ele retirou sua varinha e tocou no cotovelo dela fazendo o machucado desaparecer e a garota abrir um grande sorriso.

-_Harry! Você mima demais essa menina _– Ginny Molly Potter falou vindo da cozinha com uma bandeja onde trazia vários sanduíches de peru – _James! Albus! Vamos!_

Lily sorriu para o pai e deu um beijo estalado no rosto dele, depois saiu correndo para a sala para pegar uma boneca.

-_Você tem que parar com isso, senão ela não terá limites... _– disse uma Ginny muito séria – _onde estão esses garotos?_

_-É claro que vou ganhar uma vassoura! _– James Harry Potter desceu as escadas, ele tinha os cabelos ruivos da mãe e usava óculos como o pai, ele parecia com Harry quando pequeno a não ser pelos cabelos chamativos, tinha os olhos negros como o do avô.

-_A mamãe não deixaria o papai te dar uma vassoura! _– um garoto de cabelos negros e despenteados como de Harry descia as escadas atrás do irmão mais velho, era Albus Severus Potter, o filho do meio, tinha dez anos.

-_É claro que vai ter que deixar! Vai ser um presente de aniversário e natal juntos! _– James exclamou pulando para o hall – _não é papai?_

_-Claro... _– Harry respondeu meio incerto, o aniversário de onze anos do seu filho mais velho seria no próximo dia sete e ele realmente estava pensando em dar para ele uma vassoura de corrida, não uma _Firebolt 12_, o modelo mais rápido da atualidade, mas quem sabe uma sete? Era bastante veloz e o filho era tão habilidoso quanto ele.

-_Nada de vassouras! Você não vai poder jogar quadribol até seu segundo ano mesmo. _– Ginny interrompeu a conversa tirando o sorriso da cara de James, e passando para o rosto de Albus – _agora para a lareira..._

_-Mas o papai jogou quadribol no primeiro ano... _– Lily falou se encostando na perna do pai. James deu uma piscadela para ela, dizendo que iria entregar todos seus doces se ela continuasse a ajudá-lo. Ninguém era melhor do que sua irmãzinha em persuadir os pais.

-_Seu pai foi diferente! E não quero nenhum filho meu engolindo um pomo de ouro, ou tendo uma vassoura azarada, ou pior um balaço errante atrás dele no seu primeiro ano... E você só vai para Hogwarts em setembro mocinho, por isso, Já para lareira! _– Ginny acabou com a discussão com um grito, assim como sua mãe sempre fazia, e Harry tinha que admirar o pulso forte dela. Ele nunca iria conseguir convencer os filhos tão facilmente.

-_A Toca! _– Lily falou e desapareceu pelas chamas verde esmeraldas.

-_Eu vou agora... _– Ginny deu um passo adiante e imitou a filha desaparecendo nas chamas verde esmeraldas.

-_Pai... Você vai comprar um vassoura para min não vai? _– James virou para o pai entrando na lareira com a mão cheia de pó de flu.

-_Não sei ainda James, Agora cuidado pra não pronunciar errado! _– as vezes até Harry tinha que ter pulso forte.

-_Certo... _– ele pode ver uma cara de desanimo no filho, este retirou os óculos e guardou no bolso, aprendera com o pai desde pequeno que não era aconselhável viajar por flu com os óculos no rosto – _A Toca!_

_-Você não vai dar para ele uma vassoura de corrida de verdade não é papai? _– Albus se virou olhando para o pai confuso. Era o único dos três filhos que tinha nascido com os olhos verdes da avó. Ele era um pouco mais alto do que Harry quando tinha a idade dele, mas era igualmente magro.

-_Eu ainda não sei Al... Mas eu pro meto que se der para ele uma vassoura de corrida, eu te darei uma coisa melhor... _– Harry sorriu.

-_O quê? _– o filho olhou para o pai espantado e esperançoso.

-_Quando você fizer onde anos vai descobrir..._

_-Mas será só daqui a um ano... _– ele ficou desapontado.

-_Um ano passa rápido, agora vá..._

_-Tá. A Toca _– o garoto jogou o pó nas chamas e desapareceu, deixando Harry sozinho na casa.

Ele retirou sua varinha do bolso e com um movimento apareceu no jardim da Toca.

Olhou ao redor e viu três grandes mesas no jardim coberto de neve, era véspera de natal e como sempre iam passar o feriado n'A Toca. Ele olhou para um grande carvalho na montanha, onde costumava a jogar quadribol com seus atuais cunhados e teve varias lembranças passando pela sua mente.

_Flashback_

_Haviam se passado cinco anos após o fim da guerra, e agora Harry estava de volta ao jardim d'A Toca para mais um casamento._

_Ele estava na frente do altar ao lado de um Ron muito nervoso._

_-_Ela não vai vir cara, eu tenho certeza, ela percebeu que eu sou um tremendo panaca e desistiu do casamento – _o ruivo falou suando frio – _sabe, eu não a culpo eu também teria desistido de min...

-Parece que é você que esta querendo desistir do casamento. – _Harry falou tranquilamente – _e você sabe que as noivas se atrasam.

-Mas...

-Ron! Ainda falta meia hora para a hora da cerimônia, veja... Nem todos os convidados chegaram – _George falou interrompendo o que seria uma discussão, ele e Harry tinham sido escolhidos como os padrinhos do casamento, assim como Ginny e Luna as madrinhas._

_-_Certo... Onde está o Teddy? _– ele perguntou olhando ao redor e viu que um garoto de cabelos roxos corria de uma pequena garota de cabelos loiros com uma pequena mecha vermelha – _ah não! Ele vai se sujar todo...

_Mas antes que pudesse falar mais alguma coisa uma senhora de cabelos castanhos o pegou e uma jovem e bela mulher pegou a garotinha interrompendo a brincadeira das crianças._

_-_A Andrômeda já o pegou – _Harry falou sorrindo – _Ei Teddy vem cá! _– ele acenou e a avó e o pequeno garoto agora com os cabelos vermelhos vinham na direção deles._

_-_Mas vovó... Eu só queria brincar com a Victorie... _– o garotinho resmungou irritado._

_-_Você sabe que não pode se sujar, nem suja-la, ou quer que o casamento do tio Ron e da tia Mione não tenham uma dama de honra? E quem é que vai levar os anéis se você estiver todo sujo? _– Andrômeda falou rindo e colocando o menino no chão, agora os cabelos dele ficaram castanhos, era a cor natural deles._

_Harry o fitou por um momento, era incrível como ele lembrava os pais. Tinha o rosto em forma de coração da mãe e os cabelos e os olhos castanhos do pai, isso quando não mudava de forma. Alem disso tinha um apetite imenso por carne, o que era uma coisa boa, em pensar que ele poderia ser um lobisomem._

_-_Oi tio Harry _– ele falou rindo – _onde esta a tia Ginny?

-Está com a tia Mione lá dentro se preparando para o casamento, e como é que está meu afilhado favorito?

-Bem... _– ele parou e fitou os olhos verdes de Harry – _mais o senhor só tem um afilhado!

-Eu sei... _– Harry riu e bagunçou os cabelos do garoto, mas logo parou ao ouvir um exclamação de Ron e logo o arrumou. – _você quer passar o fim de semana lá em casa? Eu poderia te ensinar a voar... – _ele olhou para Andrômeda que pareceu consentir com a idéia._

_-_Serio?

-Claro, mas você não poderá começar com uma vassoura de verdade, com uma de brinquedo quem sabe?

-Hum... Certo _– o garoto falou._

_-_Vai começar! _– um Ron nervoso exclamou._

_-_Vá Teddy...

-E não se suje – _Ron falou interrompendo Harry, mas levou uma cotovelada de George._

_Andrômeda levou o garoto até o final de um tapete vermelho e ficou segurando a mão dele._

_Ginny e Luna chegaram e ficaram ao lado de Harry e George, ignorando os olhares aflitos do noivo._

_Uma musica começou a tocar e a pequena garotinha de cabelos loiros veio caminhando e tropeçando pelo altar com um buquê de flores, quando chegou lá George a colocou nos braços depois de dar um beijinho no rosto dela._

_Agora um garoto de cabelos extremamente vermelho vinha andando ele tinha o rosto imensamente vermelho como se tivesse morado a vida toda na praia, e trazia um pequena almofada com dois anéis de ouro._

_Ron engoliu em seco e Harry pode sentir seu amigo e cunhado tremendo ao seu lado. Ginny apertou o braço de Harry fazendo-o voltar sua atenção para o inicio do tapete de onde surgiu uma jovem mulher de cabelos castanhos._

_Os cabelos dela não estavam tão rebeldes quanto eram nos tempos de escola, na verdade não eram mais rebeldes. Ela vinha acompanhada por um senhor de cabelos castanhos e grisalhos com uma expressão dura._

_Hermione tinha um grande sorriso no rosto e suas bochechas estavam muito rosadas, Harry pode perceber que haviam lagrimas no seu rosto quando o Mr. Granger a passou para um Ron muito nervoso e com um sorriso amarelo na cara._

_A cerimônia ocorreu bem, e logo depois Harry estava na pista de dança, dançando com a noiva._

_-_Você esta linda Mione _– ele falou rindo para a amiga._

_-_Obrigada Harry, sabe eu não achei que fosse acontecer... A guerra, o meu trabalho e as desculpas esfarrapadas do Ron. – _ela respondeu muito feliz._

_-_Mas você conseguiu não foi? _– Harry riu e viu Ron dançando com Ginny que acabara de dar um pisão no pé do irmão por ele esta prestando atenção demais em Hermione e de menos nela._

_-_É... Agora só falta você e a Ginny... Eu quero ser a madrinha – _Hermione avisou antes que o garoto falasse algo._

_Depois de dançar por cerca de uma hora com Ginny, Harry se viu sendo puxado para o que ficava no alto de um monte. De lá dava para ver todo um vilarejo e até uma grande torre muito distante, que ele sabia ser a casa de Luna._

_-_Bem, agora finalmente podemos fazer nossa festinha particular – _Ginny falou jogando o buquê que ela pegara no chão e se jogando em cima de Harry, que respondeu com um longo e alucinado beijo._

_-_Sabia que foi aqui que comecei a gostar de você... _– Harry falou enquanto os dois estavam sentados olhando para a festa. Onde uma Mrs. Weasley brigava o Mr. Weasley que agora estava com a antiga moto de Sirius no meio do jardim. Ele estava um pouco alcoolizado e queria mostrar a todos como conseguira concerta-la depois de cinco anos._

_Ginny parou e olhou bem fundo naqueles olhos verdes de Harry, era isso que ela podia dizer que mais amava nele. Aqueles lindos e profundos olhos verdes._

_-_É serio? _– ela perguntou ainda incrédula._

_-_Sim... Lembra nas férias de verão de noventa e seis? Um pouco antes de começarmos a namorar, foi aqui que percebi finalmente como seus cabelos ruivos me enfeitiçavam e comecei a travar uma luta interna entre seguir leal ao Ron ou a você – _o garoto sorriu lembrando do monstro que continha no estomago, e de como sentia saudades dele._

_-_Então foi por causa do idiota do Ron que você demorou tanto? _– Ginny fingiu fazer uma cara de indignada._

_-_Sim... E é por isso que deixei você me trazer aqui de novo. – _ele retirou a varinha e tocou num nó em uma das raízes da árvore. O nó se desfez contendo uma pequena caixinha e no tronco do carvalho também surgiram três símbolos cravados._

H♥G

_Ginny escancarou sua boca e olhou totalmente surpresa para Harry que já abrira a pequena caixinha e retirara um anel._

_-_Ginny Molly Weasley, você quer se tornar a Mrs. Potter? _– Harry sorriu._

_A garota pulou no pescoço dele o beijando e deixou a caixinha e o anel rolarem pela grama._

_Depois de um longo tempo de amassos a garota colocou o anel no dedo e desceu junto com seu futuro marido, que pensava em um jeito de falar ao seu sogro sobre o casamento de sua filhinha. _

_Foi bem mais fácil que pensara, pois logo que chegou o Mr. Weasley perguntou ao garoto se podia ficar com a moto, que logo disse que sim e aproveitou a oportunidade para contar as novidades. O que se seguiu foi uma grande comemoração com direito até a fogos de artifícios das Gemialidades Weasley¸ onde Ron agora trabalhava quando não estava no escritórios dos aurores com Harry._

_Fim do Flashback_

-_E aí Harry! _– ele se virou e viu Bill Weasley andando em sua direção. Agora ele tinha o cabelo curto e cabelos grisalhos misturados ao ruivo dando a ele um charme de quarentão. Nem mesmo suas cicatrizes no rosto deixavam-no menos chamativo, ao seu lado vinham duas belas mulheres, uma jovem mulher com os cabelos amarrados e uma cara fechada, que não tiravam sua beleza e uma moça de quinze anos com cabelos loiros iguais ao da mãe e uma mecha ruiva dando um charme a mais nela.

-_Olá Bill _– Harry estendeu a mão para o cunhado – _Fleur, Victorie... _– ele acenou com a cabeça e depois as cumprimentou. – _vieram de carro?_

_-É... Eu ainda estou treinando _– Bill falou ao ouvido de Harry – _a Fleur não gosta muito de carro, mas como a Victorie se nega a chegar por Flu, e não tem idade para aparatar não tivemos muita escolha..._

De repente o jardim começou a ficar cheio, Harry reconheceu todos os rostos que chegavam aqui e ali. Eram rostos familiares e que o faziam se sentir muito feliz.

Hermione e Ron vinham caminhando ao lado de Ginny. Estavam com eles seus dois filhos.

Hugo Ronald Weasley, tinha os cabelos ruivo escuro e cheios como os da mãe tinham sido um dia, tinha os olhos castanhos e um sorriso grande. Rosie Hermione Weasley tinha olhos profundamente azuis e cabelos ruivos como os do pai, tinha os dentes um pouquinho maiores que o normal e carregava embaixo do braço um grande livro que ele reconheceu ser _Hogwarts: uma historia, revisada_. Hugo tinha a idade de Lily e Rosie a de Albus, apesar deles serem mais velhos por messes.

-_Oi padrinho _– Rosie falou rindo para Harry que se abaixou para dar um abraço na sua afilhada.

-_Como vai a ruivinha, mas linda do mundo? _– ele falou no ouvido dela para que Lily não ouvisse, fazendo a garota sorrir – _vejo que esta lendo Hogwarts: uma historia, revisa de novo..._

_-É preciso decorá-lo o quanto antes... _– ela fez uma cara seria seguida por uma risada do seu irmão caçula.

-_E como está o campeão? _– Harry levantou Hugo do chão que sorriu.

-_Esperando para finalmente ganhar uma vassoura de verdade _– ele falou rindo para o tio.

-_Hugo já conversamos sobre isso _– Hermione ralhou com o filho depois de cumprimentar Harry.

-_Deixe ele sonhar querida _– Ron falou rindo deixando o filho ainda mais decepcionado. – _e aí Harry, a Ginny me falou que o James também quer uma vassoura de corrida..._

_-É... Ainda não sei como contá-la que já encomendei uma _– Harry falou para que só o amigo ouvisse.

Eles foram se sentar depois de falar com os Mr. e Mrs. Weasley. Harry sempre se espantava em como o numero de pessoas aumentava a cada natal. Apesar de saber que a família era realmente grande, não parava de chegarem novos amigos.

Apesar de que alguns anos eles não podiam contar com a presença de Hagrid e da Profª McGonagall, eles apareciam sempre que podiam, já que a diretora deveria ficar no colégio no natal, mas sempre arrumava um jeito de ir visitá-los.

Percy estava junto a sua mulher Penélope Clearwater e seu pequeno filho Arthur. Ele tinha os cabelos morenos feito os da mãe e usava óculos como o pai, tinha a mesma idade de James e logo que este o viu eles saíram correndo para brincar.

Charles estava casado e com duas gêmeas de colo, a sua mulher era romena e não parecia entender muita coisa, mas parecia extremamente feliz.

George estava ao lado da sua mulher e seu pequeno filho Fred de cinco anos, havia se casado com Vera, a atendente da sua loja.

Alem deles haviam vindo Andrômeda Tonks, e seu neto Teddy Lupin, Kingsley Shacklebolt, atual ministro da magia, mas que nunca deixava de passar o natal com a família Weasley, sempre que conseguia desmarcar suas reuniões com a ajuda de Percy.

Luna Lovegood estava sentada numa mesa junto com um homem um pouco mais velho que ela e que parecia encantado com os gnomos. Neville Logbotton atual professor de Herbologia de Hogwarts conversava com um Lino Jordan feliz ao lado da sua mulher.

Harry olhou para todos ali e não pode deixar de se sentir feliz, por finalmente poder ter uma grande família, como desejara no seu primeiro ano ao olhar o espelho de eriseD.

Agora ele se sentia completo. Ele apertou a mão de Ginny que o beijou e depois sorriu indo conversar com seus amigos e parentes, "sua família". A que Sirius, Dumbledore, Fred, Tonks, Lupin e seus pais faziam parte.

A família pela qual ele lutou. Agora finalmente podia olhar para o céu e sorrir.

**N/A: é o primeiro cap de um serie que vai ter três ou quatro, ainda não sei... Já tenho o dois e três imaginado, mas quem dabe não consigo fazer um quarto capitulo?**

**Por favor mandem review!**


	2. Chapter 2 Um Pai Completo

**Disclaimer: nenhum personagem de HP me pertence**

**;\\**

**Que triste... Eles são da excelentíssima tia Joanne Rowling!**

**N/A: segundo cap da fic**

**xD**

**eba!!**

**Espero que postem reviews**

**Bem sobre o cap... Eu roubei a ideia da fic a aposta sobre de como o Harry chegou a colocar o nome do seu segundo filho Albus Severus**

**Tipo nada contra o Snape, só que eh meio improvável o Harry colocar esse nome em seu filho... **

**Bem leiam e lah embaixo tem mais umas explicações**

**Esse capitulo eh Ron/Hermione e se passa no ponto de vista do Ron, decidi fazer pelo menos mais dois caps...**

**Thanks ao Uchiha-kun, Gabi Granger e loli.Potter**

**Thaks pelos reviews.**

**Lá embaixo explico melhor**

**Boa Leitura**

**Chapter Two – Um Pai Completo**

Ron sentou-se na cadeira e começou uma conversa animada com Charles sobre como era difícil acordar a noite para trocar fraldas, ou para colocar os filhos para dormir.

-_Sabe... O pior é quando você se levanta e depois de finalmente conseguir chegar lá com a mamadeira quentinha, percebe que ele voltou a dormir... _– ele falou meio pensativo.

-_Mas você não deve ter tido muito trabalho... – _Charles falou tentando colocar para dormir uma das gêmeas, mas percebeu que o irmão franziu o cenho – _quero dizer, você não teve gêmeas..._

_-É mais acho que o Hugo vale por três... _– ele deu um sorrisinho amarelo enquanto tomava um gole de cerveja amanteigada fazendo todo seu corpo esquentar.

-_Não pode ter sido tão ruim..._

_-Você é que pensa! _– ele colocou o copo na mesa – _só de pensar eu dou graças a merlin, por ele ter finalmente ter completado sete anos.._

_-Mas vocês já tinham a Rosie... Já eram experientes... _– Charles finalmente conseguiu colocar sua filhinha para dormir e depois de trazer um pequeno carrinho para perto de si e deposita-la a filha fez um feitiço _Muffiato_ para que ela não ouvisse o que acontecia ao redor

_-A Rosie foi um anjo... Ainda é... _– Ron deu um sorriso e apontou para a filha que mostrava a Albus umas plantas e explicava suas propriedades mágicas. – _o Hugo fazia de propósito tenho certeza... _– ele olhou para o filho que brincava inocentemente com Lily e o pequeno Fred, correndo atrás dos gnomos.

Ele começou a se lembrar da época em que Hugo havia nascido.

_Flashback_

_Ron estava segurando sua filhinha Rosie nos braços enquanto corria por um corredor branco atrás de uma maca enfeitiçada ao lado da sua mãe._

_-_Ron porque a Rosie está aqui? _– Molly indagou correndo junto ao filho._

_-_É que não deu tempo de deixá-la com o Harry... E a Ginny está grávida. – _Ron respondeu ofegante._

_-_Pai... _– Rosie falou interrompendo a discussão._

_-_Oi filhinha...

-A mamãe está dizendo que vai esganar você se não ficar ao lado dela – _a pequena garotinha de cabelos ruivos e olhos azuis, falou apontando com seu minúsculo dedo para a maca encantada onde uma mulher dava um olhar assassino para Ron – _o que é esganar?

_Ron tirou os olhos da sua pequena filha e levou-os até sua mulher, ao perceber aquele olhar intimidador ele entregou a filha para a avó e foi correndo até a mulher._

_-_Por que... Você... Não estava do meu lado?! _– Hermione gritou cerrando os dentes._

_-_Eu estava com... A Rosie e... _– Ron tremia e olhava assustado para a reação da esposa ao ouvir sua resposta._

_-_Eu... Quero... VOCÊ DO MEU LADO! _– ela gritou._

_Ele acenou com a cabeça afirmativamente, não sabia o que estava acontecendo, uma hora eles estavam na sala de estar, e sua mulher lia um livro sobre gravidez, apesar de ele ter certeza que ela já havia lido aquele livro pelo menos umas duas vezes não fez objeções, Hermione ficava realmente irritada enquanto estava grávida._

_Rosie estava no seu colo mostrando a ele gravuras de um pequeno livro, quando de repente Hermione deu um grito de dor e avisou a ele que estava na hora._

_Demorou um pouco para Ron assimilar o que estava acontecendo, afinal ela ainda estava no oitavo mês, alias tinha acabado de entrar no oitavo mês._

_Levantou-se rapidamente colocando a filha na poltrona que olhava para a cena curiosa e depois pegou a esposa e tocou num cinzeiro colocado ali por Hermione previamente para eles poderem ir por um portal para o saguão do St. Mungus. Apesar de que ele achara tolice deixar um portal pronto um mês e meio antes da mulher formar nove meses agradeceu mentalmente por ter casado com uma sabe-tudo certinha demais._

_Eles chegaram ao hospital e quando finalmente havia arrumado um curandeiro e uma maca para a mulher ela berrou com ele dizendo que ele havia deixado a filha dele de quase dois anos numa sala de estar com uma lareira acessa e a varinha da mulher na escrivaninha, na mesma hora ele desaparatou de volta para casa e pegou a filha no colo que sorriu ao ver o pai. Ela parecia achar graça com aquilo tudo._

_Ron não pensou duas vezes e aparatou n'A Toca junto com a filha, ela ainda estava com os olhos fora de órbita pela sensação incomoda quando ouviu o pai gritar pela sua mãe. Molly apareceu e ele avisou que Hermione estava no hospital pronta para ter o filho, depois desaparatou no St. Mungus e correu pelo corredor junto da sua mãe que aparecera ao seu lado, e bem agora estava ali._

-Certo querida, eu vou estar aqui o tempo todo _– ele deu um sorrisinho para a mulher que pareceu não se importar com isso e deu mais um urro de dor e apertou a mão do marido._

_-_Quando isso acabar, vou realmente te esganar – _ela falou irritada. Apesar de saber que isso era freqüente com as grávidas, afinal Ginny fizera isso duas vezes com Harry quando se encaminhava para a sala de parto, Ron ficou realmente surpreso com as palavras da mulher._

_No primeiro parto ela estava tranqüila. Em nenhum momento ela se descontrolou, parecia que não era a mesma pessoa._

_Rosie nasceu pouco mais de uma hora depois que eles apareceram no St. Mungus, e não deu trabalho a ninguém, pelo contrario, Hermione nenhuma vez gritou de dor ou com ninguém, só na hora das contrações mais fortes, e era isso que assustava Ron._

_A mulher entrou na sala de parto e mesmo contra sua vontade, o homem foi arrastado pela esposa que apertava sua mão tão forte que ele já não a sentia mais. Ele ouviu uma gritaria fora da sala e alguns passos._

_Não soube quanto tempo passou ali segurando a mão da mulher só soube que quando finalmente ouviu o choro de uma criança e viu a cara de alivio de sua mulher ele finalmente relaxou numa cadeira._

_Quando Hermione finalmente soltou sua mão para pegar nos braços o pequeno filho, ele percebeu como sua mão estava roxa e sentiu uma grande dor quando o sangue voltou a circular por ela._

_-_Então o que você acha do seu filho Ron? _– Hermione deu um grande sorriso para ele._

_O que diabos estava acontecendo ali? Ron se perguntou. De uma hora para outra Hermione se transformara de um demônio assassino e feroz, para um anjo delicado e sensível._

_-_É... _– foi tudo o que conseguiu dizer._

_As portas se abriram e de lá entraram muitas pessoas e o atordoado Ron só pode reconhecer as pessoas depois de alguns instantes._

_Harry trazia nos braços Rosie que olhava curiosa para os pais e o seu pequenino irmão, atrás dele vinham George, Bill, sua mãe e sua sogra._

_-_Ginny está lá fora... Sabe com a barriga daquele tamanho não acho que conseguiria entrar aqui – _o amigo falou, e Ron percebeu então que o quarto estava demasiadamente cheio._

_-_Finalmente poderemos testar nossos produtos em alguém – _George disse sorrindo._

_-_Como assim você já tem três sobrinhos e uma sobrinha... _– Ron olhou indignado para o irmão._

_-_Por isso mesmo... Precisava de um afilhado – _ele sorriu novamente – _e você sabe que a Ginny me mataria se usasse um dos seus filhos de cobaia, o Percy não me deixa ficar sozinho com o pequeno Arthur, e bem a Fleur – _ele fez uma careta – _paparica demais a Victorie – _ele falou baixinho para que Bill não ouvisse._

_-_Hey! E porque acha que deixarei chegar perto do meu filho? _– Ron olhou meio irritado e meio risonho para o irmão, pois sabia que era brincadeira._

_-_Porque ele é seu filho Ron! _– ele apontou da criança para Ron._

_-_Você não vai ficar nem um minuto sozinho com o meu filho – _Hermione lançou um olhar assassino ao cunhado – _e quem disse que será o padrinho?

-O Ron – _ele passou o braço pelo pescoço de Ron que deu um sorriso amarelo ao ver o olhar de reprovação de Hermione – _então quando vou poder pegá-lo nos braços?

-Só quando ele for maior de idade – _Hermione passou o filho com certa relutância para uma Mrs. Weasley chorosa._

_-_O Arthur vai ficar tão feliz. _– ela fungou enquanto, a Mrs. Granger fazia carinho na bochecha do neto._

_Passou-se algum tempo e depois de um rodízio de pessoas, onde só Ron, Hermione e uma Rosie relutante em sair do quarto ficavam ao lado do bebê._

_-_Então... Qual será o nome? _– Ginny perguntou enquanto segurava o sobrinho nos braços._

_-_Eu pensei em Sirius... _– Ron falou rindo._

_-_Não... _– Harry interpôs – _o meu próximo filho vai se chamar Sirius... _– ele apontou para a barriga de Ginny._

_-_E se for uma menina Harry? _– Ginny olhou zangada para o marido que simplesmente desviou o olhara enquanto passava a mão nos cabelos._

_-_Mas não vai ser... Veja... Nós já temos dois meninos, e prometo que não vou fazer nenhuma aposta idiota de novo... _– ele olhou para a mulher ainda zangada._

_-_Não deixe ninguém escutar isso! Ou quer que seu filho saiba que o nome dele veio de uma aposta? _– Ginny deu um olhara assassino para Harry._

_-_Eu pensei em um nome – _Hermione falou olhando diretamente para Ron, tentando ver sua reação – _Hugo...

-É um nome bonito – _Ginny falou rindo para o pequeno bebê._

_-_Como o rei da França? _– Ron indagou sorrindo para a mulher que parecia levemente surpresa – _é eu também havia pensado nesse nome... Antes de pensar em Sirius... Ele não é o filho da rainha Hermione? – _todos se viraram para Ron. Pareciam impressionado por Ron saber de alguma coisa tão distante de quadribol. – _eu andei lendo alguns livros trouxas que tem lá em casa.

-Oh Ron – _Hermione abraçou o marido que estava feliz em ter conseguido surpreender a todos._

_-_E sabe o que mais? _– Ron sorriu, e todos olharam para ele confusos – _nossos filhos vão ser **R/H**.

-Como os pais– _Hermione riu e o beijou apaixonadamente, depois disso sua pequena filhinha Rosie foi se sentar na cama para poder brincar com o seu irmãozinho que dormia nos braços da mãe._

_Era incrível como seus dois filhos eram diferentes, ao contrario de Rosie que normalmente dormia a noite toda, Hugo dormia o dia todo e quando chegava a noite não deixava ninguém dormir. Ron já estava achando que ele fazia de propósito._

_Ele começava a achar que seu filho herdara tudo que ele mais temia, a genialidade "maligna" de Fred e George._

_Quando Hugo ainda tinha dois anos, ele já pregava peças na irmã. No começo era realmente complicado para Ron, pois não sabia como uma criança de apenas quatro anos conseguia aquilo. Principalmente quando ele se juntava com Lily, a filha caçula de Harry._

_Tinha sido engraçado quando Harry descobriu que o bebê de sua mulher era uma menina. Não que o amigo não tivesse gostado, pelo contrario, ela era o tesouro dele, e era muito, mais muito mimada._

_O problema é que Harry fizera um quarto igual ao que vira no largo Grimauld nº12, ele copiara o quarto de Sirius. As paredes eram cobertas por fotos de quadribol e havia o escudo da Grifinória na parede._

_Só que ao saber que tinha tido uma filha a primeira coisa que ele fez foi desaparatar em casa e modificar o quarto. Agora ele era rosa e cheio de flores e corações, mas continuava com o grande escudo da Grifinória e antes mesmo de decidir qual seria o nome ele cravou na porta do quarto o nome Lily._

_Ginny ficou uma fera, pois queria colocar o nome de Susana na filha, pois sempre achara o nome muito bonito, mas como Harry já havia cravado no quarto e disse que era uma lembrança a sua finada mãe, e depois de uns beijos, ela acabou cedendo._

_Então quando Lily e Hugo se juntavam ainda com quatro anos era um pandemônio, já que o pequeno garoto arrumava um jeito de pregar uma peça em Rosie ou em Albus, o alvo preferido dos dois._

_Ron lembrava da primeira grande "peça" dos dois juntos, o alvo, o pequeno e inocente Albus._

_Os dois haviam chamado Albus para ir ajudá-los com o peixinho de Lily que parecia morto no seu aquário, só que quando Albus enfiou a mão no aquário um _grindylow_. A sorte de Albus, e de Lily e Hugo, pensava Ron, foi que Harry passava pela porta e na hora que seu filho do meio sendo puxado para dentro aquário correu em direção a ele e o salvou._

_Hugo fugira logo que vira seu tio passar pela porta, e bem Lily ficou para ver seu irmão tentando se livrar da criatura. Ron ainda se perguntava como duas crianças de quatro anos conseguiram um _grindylow.

_Lily não recebeu bronca, ou pelo menos foi o que pareceu. Harry começou a gritar com ela, mas ao ver ela chorando e dizer que estava arrependida ele simplesmente passou a mão na cabeça dela e levou Albus para longe dali. Hugo foi pego por Hermione, mas Lily alegara que ele não tivera nada com a historia._

_A principio ela colocou o filho de castigo, mas depois de uma hora de choro dos dois ela acabou o liberando, para a felicidade geral dos dois._

_Quando tinha seis anos ele se aprimorara nas brincadeiras e agora, deixava que Lily aprontasse com Albus, tinha encontrado um alvo melhor, sua irmã Rosie._

_Ron lembrou então do dia que chegara e encontrara sua pequena filha tremendo do lado da porta de entrada._

_-_O que aconteceu? _– ele perguntou colocando a filha no braço que pulou em seu pescoço e chorou._

_-_É um livro papai... Ele quer me morder – _ela apontou para a sala de estar._

_-_Onde está sua mãe? _– ele perguntou. Certamente Hermione não deixaria Hugo aprontar na frente dela._

_-_No banho... Você sabe que eu não gosto de interrompê-la – _Rosie fungou mais uma vez e Ron foi até a sala de estar e viu que o livro _Hogwarts, umas história, revisada _estava pulando e rasgando uma almofada._

_Hugo estava nas escadas rindo e olhando para a irmã, mas ao ver o olhar do pai, subiu correndo. Ron reconheceu imediatamente o que fizera. Colocara a capa do livro preferido da irmã no livro Monstruoso dos monstros. Ele fez um pouco de carinho no livro e o colocou de volta no alto da estando, depois de amarrá-lo e pegou o livro que sua filha queria ler. Depois de trocar as capas e entregar para a filha com um beijinho na bochecha, subiu até o quarto do filho._

_Essa era a parte difícil de ser pai, ter que dar broncas. Pois assim como seu pai Ron, era um bobo que não sabia dar broncas, mas sabia que precisava ter pulso forte e tentou lembrar da vez que seu pai pegou Fred tentando fazer um voto perpetuo com ele, tentou lembrar das palavras dele, e em como fizera com que os gêmeos ficassem sem pregar uma peça durante um mês. Era um recorde para os dois._

_Ele conseguira. Ou pelo menos achou isso, depois de conversar com o filho tinha certeza que ele nunca mais tentaria outra brincadeira daquela, mas depois de mais ou menos dois meses teve uma surpresa._

_Ele assistia a televisão que Hermione comprara, e que o deixara viciado com aqueles programas trouxas estranhos._

_Quando de repente viu que seu filho estava atrás da porta olhando para a sala de jantar. Ele se levantou e olhou dali mesmo._

_Rosie estava vindo da cozinha e viu um bolinho em cima da mesa de jantar, só que quando o pegou nada aconteceu. Hugo escancarou a boca e ficou intrigado com o que acontecera, certamente esperava algo diferente._

_Depois que a irmã voltou para a cozinha comendo o bolinho ele foi até onde ele estava e olhou para o local. Rosie se virou para olhá-lo, e Hugo botou a mão na mesa para ver o que tinha dado errado e então apareceu._

_Uma ratoeira invisível. Era um produto das Gemialidades Weasley, que o George havia acabado de inventar. Hugo urrou de dor enquanto tentava tirar a ratoeira da mão._

_Rosie riu e ignorou o fato que seu irmão urrava de dor. Ron se adiantou e retirou a ratoeira da mão do filho, ele estava com uma expressão de raiva e de frustração. Mas não falou nada quando Ron indagou o que acontecera._

_Era assim que Ron via o filho. Desde que nascera pregava peças nele, em Hermione e em todos ao seu redor, mas finalmente Rosie tinha apreendido a se defender._

_Ele subiu para o quarto e encontrou uma Hermione lendo um grande livro sobre os ideais dos centauros._

_-_Sabe você deveria parar de ler um pouco e ver como sua filha é inteligente... _– Ron falou pulando na cama do lado da mulher._

_-_Eu já sei o quanto a minha pequena rosa é inteligente – _ela deu um sorrisinho para o marido enquanto o beijava apaixonadamente e colocava o livro no criado mudo._

_-_Ainda bem que ela puxou a você sabe? Inteligente e tudo mais, porque senão ela estaria perdida – _Ron puxou Hermione para cima dele e beijou o pescoço dela fazendo-a soltar gemidos de prazer._

_-_Por quê? _– ela falou arfando._

_-_Porque o nosso filho nasceu com a "Gemialidade Weasley" _- ele sorriu ao ver a expressão confusa dela – _se ela tivesse nascida inocente feito o pai estaria perdida. – _e beijou Hermione apaixonadamente._

-Inocente? _– ela pausou o beijo apaixonado e retirou a mão dele dos seus seios – _espero realmente que ela não tenha herdado essa inocência. – _os dois riram e depois voltaram a se beijar – _sabe eu amo essa sua inocência... _– ela suspirou quando ele mordeu seu pescoço._

_-_E eu essa sua lábia – _falou beijando a novamente._

_-_Que lábia?

-Essa! _– e a beijou novamente._

_Fim do Flashback_

Não podia deixar de rir ao lembrar disso, de lembranças felizes que tivera logo após o fim da guerra, existiam lembranças tristes também, mas o seu filho fazia com que elas fossem afastadas da sua mente.

Ron olhou feliz para o filho, logo que nascera já trouxera junto com ele bastante confusão. Pediu licença ao irmão e depois sorriu para o filho que retribuiu o gesto e foi até ele.

-_Então filho... Que tal irmos voar um pouco?_

_-Porque o senhor vai me levar para voar? _– o garoto indagou confuso, era incrivelmente desconfiado, e já achava que seu pai descobrira algo e iria puni-lo.

-_Ora um pai não pode simplesmente querer ensinar o filho a voar? _– deu uma piscadela – _sem que sua mulher saiba? _– ele falou rindo e o filho se levantou de um salto na mesma hora e pulou no pai que o pegou no braço e o levou até a pequena colina, onde Harry estava. – _você quer me ajudar Harry?_

_-Você vai fazer o que estou pensando que vai fazer? _– Harry falou com um olhar que misturava preocupação e uma vontade imensa de rir.

-_Bem se a Mione não puder ver, eu vou... _– ele sorriu para o amigo que com um movimento de varinha, convocou duas vassouras.

-_O senhor vai mesmo me ensinar a voar papai? _– Hugo indagou ainda com um sorriso de orelha a orelha, mas parecia ligeiramente desconfiado.

-_Bem eu nunca ensinei ninguém a voar... Exceto sua mãe, e veja ela não é muito boa nisso, por isso preciso da ajuda do tio Harry, afinal ele ensinou o James a voar tão bem – _Ron deu uma piscadela para Harry que ofereceu uma vassoura para o sobrinho – _agora tome cuidado – _ele se virou para Harry enquanto o filho subia na vassoura – _fique de olho se a Mione não vem..._

_-Certo... _– Harry colocou ajudou a ajeitar o sobrinho na vassoura que logo deu um impulso na vassoura seguido de perto por Ron. Sentiu algo cutucando sua barriga, Lily estava pedindo para ir para o braço dele. – _oi amor..._

_-Quando o senhor vai me ensinar? _– ela falou manhosa. Ron riu ao ouvir isso e seguiu seu filho de perto olhando para os cabelos fofos dele, como os da menina que apaixonara aos doze anos.

-_Não fique longe de min..._

_-Eu te amo papai! _– Hugo gritou levando a vassoura para perto das arvores, para que o ninguém do vilarejo pudesse vê-los.

Ron sorriu para o seu filho, era incrível como ele lembrava de seu irmão falecido, ele trazia Ron de volta a infância, ele fazia Ron se sentir um pai muito sortudo.

Um pai que tinha tudo, uma copia exata da menina por quem se apaixonara só que ruiva e de olhos azuis, e um filho que o fazia rir o tempo todo, levando embora qualquer pensamento triste. Havia ainda uma mulher que o fazia se sentir completo o tempo todo, uma mulher que o fazia rir todo dia, uma mulher que brigava com ele todo dia, fazendo-o sentir o prazer de reconciliar-se com ela todo dia. Era a vida que ele sempre quisera. Ele era um pai completo.

**N/A: o rei hugo foi um rei francês, e bem o nome Hermione eh de uma rainha e pah soh não sei de onde eh, e decidi juntar os dois para dar uma explicação pelo nome**

**Gostaram da parte: eles são R/H**

**XD**

**Amei escrever**

**Bem mandem reviews... E sim a fic esta como H/G poq eles vão ter mais um capitulo e meio mais ou menos, e R/Hr deve ganhar mais um capitulo, tou em duvida se faço a fic com cinco ou seis caps.. Eh eu tive novas idéias sobre a fic!**

**Bem eh isso**

**MANDEM REVIEWS PLIZ!**

**Malfeito Feito!**


	3. Chapter 3 Sete Filhos Part 1

**AVISO: ESSE CAP VAI SER DIVIDO EM TRES PARTES PORQUE FICARÁ COM O TRIPLO DO TAMANHO DE UM CAP NORMAL E SE ESPERASSE ATÉ ESTAR PRONTO SÓ POSTARIA NO PROXIMO FINAL DE SEMANA, ATUALIZAREI A SEGUNDA E A TERCEIRA PARTE DO CAPITULO AINDA ESSA SEMANA!**

**THANKS PELOS REVIEWS  
E MANDEM REVIEW PLIZ**

**Disclaimer: nenhum personagem de HP me pertence**

**;\\**

**Que triste... Eles são da excelentíssima tia Joanne Rowling**

**N/A: desculpa a demora pelo terceiro capitulo**

**Estava em semana de prova e tive de estudar... mas pretendo postar o 4 ainda essa semana**

**Bem esse cape eh bem triste, eu acho, ele vai falar dos Weasleys, eh uma homenagem ao Fred, eu ainda num me acredito na morte dele, mas bem, eu acho q foi justo ele morrer porq nenhum outro weasley poderia morrer, pelo menos eu penso isso, o Mr weasley foi poupado pela tia Jô no quinto e achava que ele naum ia mas morrer, a Mrs Weasley... Bem se ela morresse nenhum weasley ia conseguir viver, acho q nem o Harry... Se o percy morresse naum abalaria ninguém, se fosse o charles soh qm se importaria seria os Weasleys, Bill acabou de se casar e ele jah foi poupado no enigma do príncipe, se fosse pra morrer jah teria morrido, ron naum poderia morrer poq teria mta confusão, a ginny naum poderia morrer poq senão o harry num ia conseguir continuar a viver... e bem soh sobra os gemeos... eh bem triste mais como são dois... tinha q ser um deles, por isso a tia Jô colocou o Fred mais em evidencia... eu aceitei a morte mais eu estou triste**

**Qria fazer uma homenagem para o Tonks e o Lupin, mais ainda nuam encontrei um personagem q tenha lembranças sobre os dois, se algm tiver idéia de uma pessoa, eu jah tenho idéia das cenas soh ainda naum encontrei algm pra se lembrar deles, poq o teddy era um bebê ainda...**

**Sim sobre o teddy farei o capitulo para ele**

**O capitulo eh ficou sob o ponto de vista da Mrs Weasley, ou Molly, eu achei que ela era a única que poderia lembrar de todos os weasley, então o cape h mais como uma homenagem aos weasley, tentei colocar o maximo q pude dos gêmeos, entao o cap fiocu bem grandinho... espero q gostem**

**.D**

**o.O**

**que texto grande**

**desculpa**

**agradecimentos a quem mandou review no cap 2: Uchiha-kun, Rose.Weasley, Gabi Granger, loli.Potter, Naty Weasley, Bruh Perazolo, Thais, Lily.P.Malfoy, Pandora Di-Lua King, Eduh Pimentel**

**e a aqueles que colocaram a fic nos favoritos, ;D**

**se puderem mandem REVIEWS farao um AUTOR FELIZ**

**bem eh isso**

**Boa Leitura**

**Chapter Three – Sete Filhos**** [Part 1**

Ela olhou ao redor e viu cerca de vinte cabeças vermelhas sentadas em uma grande mesa, não podia deixar de sorrir. Levantou o rosto e olhou para o fim da mesa. A cerca de uns dez metros do fim da mesa encontrava-se uma lapide com muitas rosas, uma pequena lagrima escorreu pelo seu rosto.

Seus filhos era tudo que ela sempre tivera. Molly Weasley nunca tivera duvida disto. Eles sempre foram seus maiores tesouros e o maior medo dela era perdê-los, cada um deles tinha um grande espaço em seu coração.

Um coração incrivelmente grande, pois ainda guardava um espaço igualmente grande para cada neto e neta, para cada genro e nora, para cada amigo e amiga e principalmente para seu amor, aquele que sempre esteve ao seu lado e dera a ela seu maior tesouro, uma família, Arthur sempre estaria no seu coração.

-_Molly... _– McGonagall deu um leve abraço na amiga que sorriu – _eu sei que todos dizem isso, mas parece que cada vez vêm mais pessoas passar o natal com vocês..._

_-Meu objetivo é um dia ter que usar uma mesa até a antiga casa dos Lovegood, Minerva – _Molly sorriu e retribuiu o abraço a sua ex-professora e amiga.

-_Quantos são agora? _– a outra perguntou – _quantos Weasleys já temos?_

_-Hum... _– Molly parou para contar. – _eu parei de contar no numero vinte mais... Deixa eu pensar um pouco... _– ela começou a contar com os dedos – _eu e o Arthur... O Bill, a Fleur e a Victorie... Tem também o Charles, a Wit ou Witen, ainda não aprendi como se diz o nome dela... E as gêmeas Larissa e Amanda._

_-Deve ser Wit... _– McGonagall interrompeu a amiga – _Witten significa espaços em branco em holandês, e Wit significa branca... _– ela sorriu e olhou para a jovem mulher que conversava com Bill, ele parecia ser o único alem de Charles que entendia ela.

-_É deve ser... _– Molly riu – _JAMES NÂO SUBA AÍ! _– a avó gritou para um neto de cabelos ruivos escuros.

-_JAMES! _– Ginny que estava conversando animadamente com Luna se levantou e se encaminhou para perto do filho e deu agradecimento silencioso a mãe.

-_Ele deve ter herdado o instinto de arrumar confusões do Potter _– McGonagall riu ao ver Ginny ralhar com o filho – _e a Ginny herdou seu talento..._

_-É... _– Molly também riu vendo a cena – _bem... Onde eu estava? _– ela pensou um pouco – _sim... A Ginny, o Harry, o James, o Albus e a pequena Lily; tem também a Rosie e o Hugo do Ron e da Hermione; o Percy, a Penélope e o pequeno Arthur; e ainda o George, a Vera e o nosso caçula o Fred... _– ela deu uma pequena fungada e uma lagrima escorreu pelo seu rosto, fazendo McGonagall dá um sorriso para ela. – _sabia que ele recebeu o nome em homenagem ao padrinho?_

_-Sei... Então são quantos? Eu perdi a conta... _– ela abriu um largo sorriso fazendo a amiga também sorrir espantando a expressão triste.

-_Vinte e quatro... _– ela contou com os dedos – _não vinte e cinco! _– ela deu um sorriso olhando para o tumulo, sabia que Fred nunca deixaria de pertencer a sua família. – _Licença Minerva..._

_-Claro Molly _– Mrs. Weasley passou por McGonagall e se dirigiu para a lapide. Fazia um certo tempo que não ia até ali só contemplar a lapide do filho. Fazia na verdade exatamente uma semana, o que para ela era uma eternidade já que normalmente visitava a lapide dele a cada dois dias no máximo.

_Flashback_

_Uma garota de cabelos castanho avermelhados ia na direção do altar, era uma cerimônia pequena, só estavam presentes poucos amigos íntimos, pois eles não tinham dinheiro para uma grande cerimônia, seu pequeno filho Bill estava nos braços do seu irmão Gideon._

-Molly... _– Arthur falou sorrindo para a futura mulher –_ você está linda...

-Obrigada querido – _ela se inclinou e deu um pequeno beijo nele._

_Sabia que estava sendo precipitada ao se casar com Arthur, mas tinha certeza de que ele era o homem da sua vida. Tinha acabado de completar dezoito anos e com seu aniversário ganhou o melhor presente de sua vida, seu primeiro filho, Bill._

_Não fora ela que escolhera o nome, tinha sido idéia de seu noivo, ele disse que prometera na cerimônia de morte do irmão que colocaria o nome do seu falecido irmão no seu primogênito, se tivesse um filho. Mesmo a contragosto ela aceitou, mas não antes de fazê-lo jurar que não faria mais promessas sobre nomes. Não que ela não gostasse do nome Bill, só que queria dar o nome do seu pai ao seu primogênito, mas poderia esperar mais um pouco, afinal seu sonho sempre fora ter mais de cinco filhos._

_A cerimônia foi rápida, contando apenas com a presença de uma pessoa ilustre, Alvo Dumbledore. Ela ainda não o conhecia direito, mas sabia que ele era um grande amigo do pai de Arthur, e que ultimamente ele vinha conversando com seu noivo frequentemente._

_Eles tinham comprado um pequeno chalé em __Ottery St. Catchpole era um local aconchegante e tinha uma grande área ao seu redor já que ficava no topo de uma colina, abaixo dele havia um pequeno vilarejo trouxa._

_Ela nunca estivera mais feliz, apesar das noticias freqüentes sobre a guerra que acabara de estourar. As vezes temia por sua pequena família, recém formada, mas lembrava que Dumbledore estava do lado deles, e que nunca poderiam perder tal guerra com um bruxo tão poderoso no lado deles._

_Cerca de um ano depois do nascimento de Bill, numa certa noite Arthur chegou com o rosto muito vermelho e se trancara no quarto vazio no primeiro andar, ela que estava dando a janta de Bill, não pode conversar com ele, mas logo que conseguiu colocar o filho para dormir, e fazer um feitiço silenciador foi até onde o marido estava._

_-_Arthur? _– ela perguntou hesitante ao bater na porta._

_-_Entre – _a voz dele soou fria, e ela sentiu calafrios, seu marido era a pessoa mais calma e bondosa do mundo._

_-_O que houve?

-Ele não me aceitou...

-Ele quem? Aceitou em que?

-Na ordem Molly... O Dumbledore não me aceitou na ordem da fênix! _– a ultima frase saiu quase que como um grito de desabafo. Ela ficou parada e confusa com a confissão dele, então era isso que ele vinha conversando com o diretor de Hogwarts._

_-_Você... Você queria entrar na ordem da fênix? _– Molly repetiu as palavras dele que levantou a cabeça e viu a expressão de terror e desapontamento na face dela – _a ordem da fênix que está lutando com você-sabe-quem?

-Molly... _– ele sussurrou ao perceber o erro que estava cometendo._

_-_Você queria entrar em perigo, e deixar sua família para trás? Você queria mesmo isso Arthur? _– duas lagrimas desceram por sua face._

_-_Eu... Molly eu amo vocês, mas eu quero ajudar... _– ele abaixou a cabeça e deu um murro na parede. – _meu irmão Molly... Eu preciso vingá-lo e ajudar o mundo mágico!

-Esse não foi o Arthur pelo qual me apaixonei – _ela falou engasgando – _o Arthur que me apaixonei e que conheço só tem uma ambição... Descobrir como os avãos voam...

-Aviões... _– ele a corrigiu com um sorriso bobo._

_-_Está vendo... _– disse Molly querendo não chorar – _porque você tem que esquecer seu sonho? Porque você tem que se arriscar Arthur?

-Eu não sei... Eu só tenho... _– ele respondeu confuso voltando a se sentar._

_-_Você não precisa querido... Tem uma família aqui, eu não conseguiria suportar que mais uma pessoa que amo fosse colocada em perigo...

-Molly eu...

-Gideon e Fabian... _– ela falou o nome dos irmãos engasgando – _eles já correm perigos Arthur, eles já fazem parte da ordem... Os últimos Prewett estão na ordem, por favor, não vá...

-Eu não vou! _– Arthur afirmou se levantando._

_-_Porque o Dumbledore não deixou...

-Não! Porque ele me disse uma coisa – _ele falou dando um abraço na mulher – _'muitos queriam estar no seu lugar Arthur, ter uma família, e poder se acovardar da guerra... '

-Arthur...

-Eu percebo agora o que ele quis dizer... Ele me disse que um dia ainda participarei da ordem, mas só quando minha família estiver completa, e até lá ficarei aqui com vocês, eu você e o Bill.

-E o Charlie... _– Molly deu um sorrisinho quando o marido se afastou e olhou para a cara dela._

_-_Quem é Charlie?

-Nosso pequenino filho... _– ela passou a mão no ventre, tinha descoberto um pouco mais cedo naquele dia que estava grávida de novo, e desta vez colocaria o nome do seu falecido pai no seu filho._

_-_Molly – _ele sussurrou e a beijou apaixonadamente._

_Charlie nasceu perto do natal daquele ano, e um mês depois ele comemoraram os dois anos de Bill._

_Arthur havia recusado um emprego na seção de transportes mágicos, com o consentimento de Molly para poder seguir com sua ambição na seção do mau uso dos artefatos dos trouxas._

_Quando Charlie estava com três anos e meio nasceu Percy, o terceiro filho deles. Molly ficara muito irritada quando soube que o nome de seu terceiro filho se chamava Percy, e quase esganou seu marido, fazendo Bill rir bastante enquanto estava no quarto do St. Mungus._

-Mas não foi o Arthur que colocou o nome do Percy – _Fabian entrou sorrindo, fazia algum tempo que ela não o via, ele estava com uma cara horrível de quem não dormia direito há dias._

_-_Fabian! _– ela exclamou apertando mais a gola de Arthur fazendo ele se engasgar ainda mais._

_-_Largue o homem Molly! _– o irmão dela falou alarmado. Ela então percebeu que estava a um passo de se tornar viúva, e então largou o marido que ficou um bom tempo tossindo. – _desculpe querido é que...

-Entendo... _– foi a única coisa que Arthur conseguiu dizer enquanto tossia._

_-_Bem se não foi o Arthur quem escolheu esse nome idiota... Quem foi?

-Você – _Fabian falou rindo e pegando Percy nos braços, o garoto era o primeiro que não nascia com os cabelos extremamente ruivos, ele nascera com os cabelos um pouco castanho feito os da mãe._

_-_EU?!? – _ela perguntou atônita._

_-_É você... É uma historia engraçada não Bill? – _ele riu para o sobrinho que brincava com seu mais novo irmãozinho._

_-_É tio... _– Bill respondeu com um grande sorriso no rosto._

_-_Alguém poderia me dizer o que aconteceu? – _ela perguntou irritada._

_-_Bem... A curandeira perguntou ao Arthur qual seria o nome do Percy, e bem ele disse que você escolheria o nome – _ela olhou para Arthur que confirmou com a cabeça, ele ainda estava branco. – _então ela veio perguntar a você... Só que bem você estava no meio do parto, e parece que você soltou um barulho que a curandeira assimilou ser Percy...

-O QUE?!? _– ela se levantou da cama, mas Arthur logo foi colocá-la encostada na cama de novo._

_-_Molly querida você precisa ficar descansando...

-Eu vou matá-la... – _ela falou entre os dentes – _e ninguém olhou o nome dele e o mudou?

-O papai viu... – _Bill respondeu rindo – _quando a enfermeira veio perguntar o segundo nome do Percy. O papai respondeu que seria o nome do vovô...

-Arthur! Porque você não mudou o nome do nosso filho? _– ela falou gritando._

_-_Er... Que... Bem querida... Lembra do que você me disse quando o Bill nasceu? Bem eu achei que era o nome que você queria e assinei a papelada... _– ele deu um sorrisinho amarelo._

_Depois disso Molly combinou com seu marido que eles iriam determinar nomes antes do parto, de preferência os dois, o primeiro e o segundo..._

_E dois anos depois ela deu a luz a gêmeos idênticos com os cabelos mais ruivos de todos seus filhos até agora._

_Era primeiro de abril e ela ainda estava com sete meses de gravidez, eles estavam n'_A Toca, _nome dado por Bill para a casa, quando ela sentiu a bolsa se romper._

_-_Arthur... A bolsa se rompeu... _– ela falou espantada._

_-_O que?!? _– ele disse se levantando, então pegou algumas coisas e saiu correndo desesperado – _Bill você cuida do Percy enquanto a tia Muriel não chega certo? Charlie não mexa em nada! E Molly... Espera aí... _– ele suspirou e voltou a se sentar – _essa foi boa querida – _disse sorrindo – _primeiro de abril... Quase esqueci...

_Então Molly jogou o livro que lia na cara dele fazendo seu nariz quebrar._

_-_É serio Arthur! Não é brincadeira de primeiro de abril! _– ela gritou fazendo os filhos se assustarem._

_Arthur decidiu então colocar os nomes já decididos antecipadamente, Fred e George, e os segundos nomes foram Fabian e Gideon, já que não fazia a mínima idéia de que nome colocar. Pela primeira vez Molly ficou aliviada com o nome dos filhos._

_Quando finalmente saiu do St. Mungus teve que ajudar o marido a reformar a casa, agora tinham cinco filhos e acabaram construindo mais dois andares na casa com ajuda da magia._

_Ficou um pouco estranho, mas eles não tinham dinheiro para chamar um especialista em reformas mágicas, e bem eles se viraram sozinhos. Bill e Charlie ficaram com os dois quartos do primeiro andar, Fred e George com um no terceiro andar e Percy com um no segundo andar._

_Foi uma das fases mais felizes da vida de Molly, apesar de ter que conviver com uma guerra constante com precauções de segurança freqüentes, alem de ter que começar a comprar coisas de segunda mão, finalmente tinha tido cinco filhos, e estava muito feliz com isso._

_Então um ano e meio depois do nascimento de Fred e George descobriu está grávida novamente, foi a vez que demorou mais a descobrir a gravidez. Fora sua tia Muriel quem avisara a ela no dia das bruxas._

_Um mês antes do aniversario de dois anos dos gêmeos, ela tomou o caminho já conhecido do St. Mungus e deu a luz a Ron. Ela decidiu dá o nome do seu primo Billius ao filho, pois ele havia emprestado dinheiro a eles para reformarem novamente _A Toca, _agora ela tinha quatro andares._

_O material que tinha arrumado para a reforma era de segunda mão e com ele veio um velho vampiro sem dentes. Bill ficou fascinado com a criatura e insistiu para que eles ficasse com ele._

_Foi também naquele ano que ela recebeu uma das piores noticias de sua vida, seus irmãos Fabian e Gideon haviam sido emboscados e mortos por comensais ao saírem da festa de aniversario de quatro anos de Percy._

_Passou noites em claro e vomitando muito até descobrir que estava mais uma vez grávida. Apesar da noticia ser maravilhosa era também preocupante._

_Ultimamente os comensais da morte estavam mais ousados e estavam atacando todos aqueles que eram nascidos trouxas, ou que se opusessem ao seu mestre, fora que Bill iria completar dez anos no próximo inicio de ano, e logo iria a Hogwarts._

_Então no dia primeiro de novembro recebera a noticia de que aquele-que-devia-ser-nomeado fora derrotado, pelo garoto Potter. Não pode deixar de sentir pena da pobre criança, pois seus pais haviam morrido, eram membros da ordem da fênix e ela os conhecia. Pedira para Dumbledore para criá-lo, mas este deu um sorrisinho e disse que ele estaria em boas mãos._

_Ginnevra Molly Weasley, esse foi o nome dado para sua primeira e única filha. Ela foi a primeira mulher a nascer na família Weasley em gerações. Antes mesmo de ela completar um ano Bill foi para Hogwarts._

_Apesar de sentir uma imensa saudade do seu primogênito, longe de casa, e de seus dois irmãos, falecidos, ela nunca esteve tão feliz. Mesmo com as dificuldades financeiras estava imensamente feliz. Tinha sete filhos perfeitos. Bem quase._

_Era verdade que Fred e George aprontavam alem da conta, mas ela pensava que era só uma fase. Só percebeu que eles faziam aquilo porque tinham o 'dom' quando Ron tinha três anos, e Charlie já estava em Hogwarts._

-Fred, George!

-O que foi mãe? _– Fred perguntou presunçoso._

_-_O que estão aprontando? _– ela perguntou desconfiada, estavam calmos demais para uma manhã de primavera._

_-_Nada mãe... Dois garotos inocentes não podem ficar sentados na sala sem ter que aprontar nada? _– George respondeu tentando parecer serio._

_-_Não... Ainda mais no fim de semana em que seu pai decidiu passar em casa... _– ela olhou novamente para os dois, não pareciam estar fazendo nada de errado._

_-_É que cansamos de ouvir as historia sobre os trouxas do papai... Só o Percy que consegue agüentá-las por causa do ministério... _– Fred respondeu com uma imitação de Percy falando sobre o ministério da magia._

_Ele sim era um exemplo de filho, apesar que muitas vezes era serio demais para sua idade, afinal um garoto de sete anos deveria aprontar algumas, mas Percy nunca o fizera. 'Bem os gêmeos aprontam por eles, por Percy e pó mais uns cinco juntos' ela pensou._

_-_Certo, mas não aprontem nada!

-Sim senhora! _– eles responderam juntos._

_Algumas horas depois ela só pode ouvir gritos do marido vindo do hall, ele parecia ter tomado a varinha da mão de Fred e George parecia pasmo. Um Ron assustado estava olhando para a cena confuso e Percy assistia tudo da escada com uma cara de triunfo._

_-_No que estavam pensando? Um voto perpetuo? Fred como ousou pegar minha varinha? E você George como consentiu em ajudá-lo? – _era a primeira vez que via o marido gritar com algum filho, os gêmeos pareciam muito assustados._

_-_Arthur... _– ela sussurrou, todos então perceberam, a presença dela._

_-_Não Molly, eu preciso fazer isso! _– Arthur falou isso e pegou os dois garotos pelo braço e os levou para o quarto deles._

_Ron ainda confuso foi puxado por Percy que tentava disfarçar um sorriso._

_Depois Arthur desceu e contou a ela o que tinha acontecido. Fred e George haviam convencido Ron a fazer um voto perpetuo, mas Percy avisou a ele que estava brincando com Ginny._

_Fred e George ficaram sem aprontar durante cerca de um mês o que era um milagre, e passaram alguns meses até que parassem de ter medo do pai._

_Um ano depois, quando despertaram seus poderes mágicos transformaram o ursinho de pelúcia de Ron em uma aranha, dessa vez fora ela quem pegara os dois, e bem eles aprenderam que não deveriam usar magia até poder irem para Hogwarts._

_Quando Percy foi para Hogwarts, Bill se tornara Monitor-chefe e Charlie o capitão da equipe de quadribol._

_Toda vez que iam passar um feriado em casa Percy ia dividir o quarto com Ron, para os mais velhos não terem que dividir um quarto, já que Ginny era a única garota e não poderia dividir um quarto com nenhum dos garotos._

_Assim que Bill saiu de Hogwarts ele foi chamado para trabalhar no ministério na seção de Leis Mágicas, mas ele disse que queria viajar pelo mundo e aceitou um emprego em Grincotes, para ir trabalhar no Egito. Molly ficou muito triste com a partida do filho, ele era o maior orgulho dela, tinha conseguido todos os NIEM's que tentara._

_Percy parecia que também is seguir o caminho de Bill. Então foi a hora de Fred e George irem para Hogwarts._

_Com certeza foi a partida que mais abalou ela, não só por serem dois de uma vez, mas porque eles eram quem davam vida a casa, sem eles ela parecia tão quieta e monótona, apesar que Ron aprontava bastante, mas não era nem dez por cento do que os gêmeos faziam._

_Ela não teve muito tempo para lamentar a ida dos dois para Hogwarts, duas semanas após ida deles recebeu uma carta de Minerva McGonagall sua antiga professora de Transfiguração, e que agora era a diretora da Gryffindor._

Querida Molly,

Como tem passado?

Espero que bem...

Como está o Bill? Eu soube pelo Charlie que está no Egito, por falar no Charlie, tenho que agradece por mandar um jogador tão bom em quadribol para a minha casa, já são dois campeonatos seguidos e acho que vamos ser tricampeões esse ano, pena que ele terá que sair do próximo ano.

O Percy continua muito bem e trazendo alguns pontos para a casa, aposto que ele vai virar monitor feito o Bill, mas não conte isso a ele.

Bem eu vou direto ao assunto, como diretora da Gryffindor, tenho que avisá-la que nunca vi alunos do primeiro ano fazerem tal coisa. Se não fossem seus filhos eu teria encaminhado um pedido de expulsão, porem como tenho grande consideração a você estou enviando esta carta antes de qualquer coisa.

O que aconteceu é que os gêmeos explodiram um banheiro há alguns dias, bem isso não foi nada perto do que eles fizeram ontem.

Filch me relatou que eles soltaram uma bomba de bosta no corredor, e então ele os levou para sua sala. Jorge soltou outra bomba de bosta para distraí-lo enquanto Fred explodia a sala de Filch, na verdade ele só jogou tudo pro alto quando Filch viu que ele mexia nas suas gavetas.

E se não bastasse eles se juntaram a Pirraça e começaram a derrubar estatuas, é realmente assustador e impressionante, pois eu mesma não consigo controlar Pirraça, os únicos que o conseguem são Dumbledore e o Barão Sangrento, e bem eu fiquei bem assustada quando soube que o Fred mandou Pirraça soltar bombas de bosta durante o café da manhã, e ele o fez, sujando a todos inclusive os professores.

Espero que você possa conversar com eles, pois não estou disposta a tirar mais trezentos pontos da minha própria casa em uma única semana.

Atenciosamente,

Professora Minerva McGonagall

Diretora da Gryffindor

Vice-diretora de Hogwarts.

_Molly releu a carta mais uma vez incrédula. Sabia que os gêmeos eram impossíveis mais não esperava que chegassem a tanto. Ninguém conhecia como ela a incrível habilidade dos gêmeos de destruir coisas. É só podia ser um habilidade ela ponderou._

_Achava que quando eles fossem para Hogwarts parassem de destruir tanto as coisas, porem se enganara e feio. E o pior agora ela não poderia regular os garotos, então decidiu mandar uma carta para McGonagall agradecendo pela consideração e dando a ela total poder sob os filhos, para tratá-los como se fossem seus filhos._

_Escreveu também dois berradores para os garotos, nunca havia escrito um antes, mas comprara alguns por precaução para o primeiro ano dos gêmeos._

_O ano se passou recebendo cartas frequentemente de McGonagall as duas acabaram ficando um pouco amigas, era a única coisa boa que a 'habilidade' dos gêmeos trouxera para ela. Logo ele teve que ir comprar mais berradores para mandar para os gêmeos, e assim o primeiro anos deles em Hogwarts terminou._

_Molly ficou um tanto aliviada ao saber que eles tinham conseguido as melhores notas da serie apesar das inúmeras detenções que receberam durante o ano letivo._

_Logo que terminou a escola Charlie começou a jogar num time da segunda divisão da liga inglesa, mas só ficou lá por dois meses, pois o professor Kettleburn que leciona Trato de Criaturas Mágicas, arrumou um emprego para o garoto na Romênia para cuidar de dragões, o garoto na mesma aceitou o emprego e partiu deixando Molly, mas uma vez arrasada._

Continua...

**N/A: o cap tah enorme... jah tah mais que o dobro do tamanho dos outros, e como estão pedindo para eu att logo, eu estou atendendo...**

**Eu estou no quarto ano do Ron, e esta bem complicado de escrever, mas devo tah postando a segunda parte amanha ou quarta e a terceira parte na quinta ou na sexta, estou escrevendo o mais rápido que posso**

**MANDEM REVIEWS**


	4. Chapter 3 Sete Filhos Part 2

**N/A: olha nem demorei... ;D, tou me empenhando o maximo que posso então por favor se empenhem e mandem REVIEWS PLIZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**Disclaimer: nenhum personagem de HP me pertence**

**;\\**

**Que triste... Eles são da excelentíssima tia Joanne Rowling**

**N/A: a segunda parte já estava quase pronta e bem pelo que vejo esse cap vai ficar com cerca de quatro partes ou cinco,**

**É muita coisa!**

**Serio**

**XD**

**Bem agradeço aos reviews... thanks a: ****Sophia.DiLUA****, Rose.Weasley, loli.Potter, Uchiha-kun, Lily.P.Malfoy e Gabi Granger.**

**E vou seguir o conselho da sophia, talvez eu demore mais um pouco mais para poder escrever sobre todos os momentos dos weasleys por isso estou relendo o quarto livro que eh onde esse cap para, acho que a próxima parte fica pronta no sábado ou no domingo.**

**Essa parte do capitulo ficou bem focada nos gêmeos, e acho q a próxima também vai ficar, mas num sei poq ainda naum terminei na verdade ainda estou no começo.**

**Bem eh isso**

**MANDEM REVIEW POR FAVOR E PELO AMOR DE MERLIN!  
XD  
BOA LEITURA**

**Chapter Three – Sete Filhos [Parte 2**

_Aquele ano foi sem duvida o mais difícil que ela passou, desde que Bill tinha entrado em Hogwarts, agora dois de seus filhos estavam em outros paises, e três deles na escola, o que foi um tanto chocante para uma mulher que estava acostumada a ver a casa lotada de cabeças vermelhas._

_Ela parou de receber tantas cartas dos gêmeos, estava desconfiando que eles haviam começado a encontrar as passagens secretas de Hogwarts, e por isso não eram mais pegos. Foi nesse ano também que uma nova família bruxa foi morar perto deles, na verdade só eram pai e filha, os Lovegood._

_Um homem alto e com cabelos arrepiados e com aparência muito estranha junto a uma pequena garotinha muito branca e de cabelos loiros, Molly teve certeza que ela deveria ter puxado a mãe, menos pelo olhar, ele era igual ao do pai, meio destrambelhado. A garotinha parecia ter a idade de Ginny e sua filha pareceu gostar da idéia de ter uma amiga bruxa nas redondezas._

_Molly ouviu o homem falar que estavam se mudando, pois sua mulher acabara de falecer enquanto trabalhava com algumas poções, ela era uma inventora de poções e antídotos, ou algo assim. Ele era editor de uma revista bruxa sensacionalista chamada 'O Pasquim' e ela teve certeza de que faltava um parafuso em sua cabeça._

_Então veio o ano de Ron ir para Hogwarts, ela acabara se acostumando com a ida dos seus filhos para a escola, mas foi igualmente duro ter que ver seu Roniquinho se afastar dela, sem duvida era ele o filho que mais ela mimara, e bem para Molly, ele ainda era um bebê. Foi nessa época também que Percy ganhou seu distintivo de monitor._

_Molly ficou imensamente, e como sempre fizera com Charlie e Bill, quando foram nomeados capitão do time de quadribol e monitor respectivamente, decidiu que deveria dar um presente ao filho. Ele escolheu uma coruja, o que foi bem complicado. Ela então teve que deixar de comprar a varinha de Ron para poder dar o presente a Percy. Sentiu um pouco de remorso mais ao ver o bonito distintivo no peito do filho esqueceu um pouco da culpa._

_Logo que chegaram à estação encontraram com um garoto muito magrelo que estava sozinho junto com um malão enorme e uma linda coruja branca. Muito magro para o gosto de Molly, sem duvida era mal alimentado, pensou a mulher, então ele veio pedir ajuda a ela. Então alguns minutos depois os gêmeos chegaram dizendo a ela que o pequeno garoto era _Harry Potter.

_Ela não pode de sentir pena dele, era por isso que estava sozinho, mas não podia fazer nada, e pelo menos ele estava indo a Hogwarts, lá com toda certeza encontraria bons amigos._

_Dito e feito. Cerca de uma semana depois recebeu a primeira carta de Ron, e uma carta de Fred e George com a tampa de uma privada endereçada a Ginny que sorriu bastante ao ver o objeto, o que foi um alivio para ela, já que a filha estivera chorando quase todos os dias. Não que ela e Ron morressem de paixão um pelo outro, mas eles pareciam se entender perfeitamente, não como Fred e George, mas se entendiam tão bem ou melhor que Bill e Charlie. Essa era uma das coisas mais bonitas entre seus filhos, eles era melhores amigos um dos outros. Percy era o mais afastado, mas ela sabia o quanto ele gostava dos gêmeos, pois quando Jorge caiu da vassoura de Charlie ele fora quem pareceu mais em pânico, enquanto Fred ria do irmão que tinha quebrado o braço._

_Na carta Ron dizia que ele e Harry tinha virado melhores amigos, o que a deixou bastante feliz, se tinha uma coisa que Harry precisava era amigos, e sabia que Ron seria um ótimo amigo, então ela despachou uma carta para o seu filho caçula pedindo para que ele convidasse Harry para passar um tempo n'_A Toca_. Ia ser bom para ele, pois Molly sabia que vivia com trouxas, e seria uma boa experiência ir numa casa de bruxos._

_Então na madrugada do dia das bruxas, ela recebeu uma carta de McGonagall. O primeiro pensamento que veio a sua cabeça foi de que iria tirar Fred e George da escola no outro dia, pois isso estava fora de controle, aprontar até no dia das bruxas? Então quando abriu a carta teve uma surpresa. Ron e Harry haviam derrotado um trasgo montanhês sozinhos, o seu pequeno Ron, o seu bebê, derrotara um trasgo._

_Lagrimas de felicidades escorreram pelo seu rosto quando terminou a carta. Ron só veio avisá-la do que aconteceu no dia das bruxas quando mandou uma carta perguntando se iria passar o natal em casa. Ela respondeu que não._

_Decidira aceitar o convite de Charlie, e foram visitá-lo na Romênia. O resto do ano letivo de Ron passou normal, só no ultimo semestre que Dumbledore mandou uma carta para Arthur explicando que o filho caçula deles havia ajudado Harry Potter a acabar com os planos d'aquele-deveria-ser-nomeado e confirmou que ele ainda estava vivo._

_Molly chorou muito ao saber dessa noticia, pois ela tinha achado que sua família estava em paz para sempre, porem se enganara. Mas não teve muito tempo para lamentar, logo no inicio de agosto ela percebeu que os gêmeos estavam se comportando bem demais, e o pior estavam andando muito perto de Ron. Isso sim era suspeito._

_Ela conhecia muito bem cada um dos seus sete filhos, e sabia que Fred e George não ficavam calmos, muito menos andavam com Ron. Era uma das leis básicas dos Weasleys._

-Fred, George! O que estão aprontando? _– ela falou num certo dia enquanto jantavam._

_-_Nada mãe! Nós não podemos jantar sem explodir nada? _– Fred disparou com uma cara de inocente. Qualquer pessoa que visse acharia que ele estaria sendo injustiçado, mas ela os conhecia._

_-_Não banquem os santinhos. Eu conheço meus filhos muito bem, e sei quando estão aprontando alguma coisa.

-Não estamos aprontando nada mãe! – _Jorge a interrompeu_

-É somos só dois garotos inocentes que não tem o que fazer... –_Fred completou._

_-_Garotos inocentes? Não me façam rir... E porque estão andando com o Ron? Desde que me lembro vocês e o Ron... Nunca se deram bem... _– ela falou pensativa._

-Não se preocupe não faremos nada com seu Roniquinho lindo... _– Fred disparou._

_-_É... Seu bebê continuará bem. Terminei o meu jantar Fred e acho que não faz bem receber um interrogatório depois de comer... _– George se levantou serio._

_-_Concordo George! Não deve fazer bem aos nossos pobres estômagos ouvir sermões injustos... Vamos?

-Depois de você – _George deixou o caminho livre para o irmão passar e este o fez._

_E não deu outra. No meio da madrugada Molly se levantou para conferir se os gêmeos estavam bem, mas ao chegar no quarto deles viu as camas vazias, foi até o quarto de Ron e viu que ele também desaparecera, e o pior de tudo Arthur tinha ficado para fazer plantão para poderem comprar os materiais escolares de Ginny. Ela foi até o jardim e viu que o carro do marido não estava no lugar, voltou para casa correndo e olhou para o relógio. Este marcava viajando para os três filhos mais novos._

_Quando já estava amanhecendo ela pode ver o carro descendo e saiu da casa e foi até onde o carro estava sendo estacionado._

_-_Ah – _ela ouviu Fred exclamar ao vê-la_

_-_Essa não! _– Jorge falou vendo a mãe._

_-_Muito bem...

-Bom-dia, mamãe – _George falou tentando parecer confiante._

-Vocês fazem idéia da preocupação que tive? – _ela falou quase num sussurro olhando para os filhos com uma vontade imensa de esganá-los, era a primeira vez que sentia vontade de fazer isso com Ron, mas com os gêmeos já estava acostumada._

_-_Desculpe, mamãe, mas sabe, tínhamos que...- _Ron iniciou um pedido de desculpa._

_-_AS CAMAS VAZIAS! NENHUM BILHETE! O CARRO DESAPARECIDO... PODIA TER BATIDO... LOUCA DE PREOCUPAÇÃO... VOCÊS SE IMPORTARAM?... NUNCA EM MINHA VIDA... ESPEREM SEU PAI VOLTAR, nunca tivemos problemas assim com Bill, Charlie ou Percy – _ela gritou e depois falou a ultima frase quase como um suspiro._

_-_O Percy perfeito – _resmungou Fred._

_-_VOCÊS PODERIAM SE MIRAR NO EXEMPLO DO PERCY – _ela gritou indignada com as caretas feitas pelos gêmeos ao ouvirem o nome de Percy – _Vocês podiam ter morrido, você podiam ter sido vistos, vocês podiam ter feito seu pai perder o emprego. – _ela pausou e sentiu que estava gritando mais do que poderia e sentiu sua garganta começar a protestar. – _Estou muito contente em vê-lo Harry querido, entre, venha tomar café...

_Os garotos entraram ainda de cabeça baixa só Harry que não parava de se virar para olhar a casa, não podia culpá-lo, sabia que a casa era um pouco pobre, mas depois que viu seus olhos brilhando percebeu que ele não parecia se importar, ele estava fascinado assim como seu marido ficava quando via coisas dos trouxas._

_Harry ficou o resto das férias n_'A Toca, _ele era um menino de ouro, bem educado e de bom coração, e agora ela tinha certeza que sua caçula estava caindo de amores por ele._

_Eles foram até o beco diagonal, com todo o dinheiro que Arthur conseguira nos últimos dias de trabalho, e iam comprar o material de Ginny todo de segunda mão, até que Harry deu o material para ela. Realmente ele era um amor, ela tentou argumentar que não podia aceitar, mas ele disse que era uma forma de pagar pela estadia dos últimos dias de férias na casa deles._

_No dia primeiro de setembro, eles acabaram se atrasando porque seus filhos não paravam de esquecer coisas em casa, e entraram correndo com Ginny, e nem percebeu a ausência de Harry e Ron, pois quando passaram pelo portal só tiveram tempo de colocar Ginny no trem, quando finalmente o trem fez a curva ela se deu conta que não se despediu do caçula._

_Ela e Arthur passaram pelo portal e quando já estavam chegando ao estacionamento se deram conta de certa aglomeração de trouxas. Havia alguns bruxos e Arthur correu logo para ajudar._

_Então ela se deu conta de que o carro havia sumido e abriu bem o ouvido para escutar o que um trouxa que conversava com um dos bruxos do ministério._

_-_Era um Ford Anglia Azul, eu tenho certeza que vi... Ele estava voando – _ela olhou para o marido que estava branco._

_Não queria acreditar que realmente seu caçula havia roubado o carro e ido voando para Hogwarts nele. Ela esperaria isso de Fred e George, por isso fizera questão que fossem antes dela, porem Ron tinha superado suas expectativas, tinha mudado muito em um ano, e o Harry? Não podia acreditar que aquele menino educado tinha aceitado a idéia insana de Ron... Porque ela tinha certeza que a idéia partira do filho._

_O dia demorou a passar e só no final da noite recebeu a noticia de Dumbledore de que seu filho e Harry haviam chagado na escola bem e que não iriam serem expulsos, logo depois recebeu uma carta de McGonagall, explicando tudo o que ocorrera, ela respondeu dizendo que Arthur estava sendo pressionado no trabalho, pois o carro voador não era legal._

_Na mesma hora ela pegou um dos berradores que agora comprara todo inicio do ano para Fred e George e escreveu furiosamente nele. Sabia o quanto Ron iria se preocupar ao recebê-lo, achava que os gêmeos nem se importavam mais em receber tais cartas e por isso ultimamente economizara ao máximo os berradores para situações como essas._

_A semana foi conturbada, a todo instante recebiam cartas sobre o inquérito que se abria, e descobriram então que o carro havia desaparecido, o que não ajudava, pois se este fosse confiscado provavelmente o ministério pararia de ir até a sua casa e procurar pelo carro na garagem ou nas redondezas. Até na casa dos Lovegood e dos Diggory eles foram procurar._

_Depois disso tudo voltou a ficar calmo n'_A Toca_. Calmo demais, pensava Molly, agora ela chorava frequentemente pelas saudades dos filhos. Nunca estivera sozinha naquela imensa casa, e a única companhia que tinha era do seu radio e de alguns gnomos que gritavam no jardim._

_Até que no fim de outubro ela recebeu uma carta de Ginny, dizendo que seu colega de turma Colin Creevey havia sido atacado pelo monstro de Slytherin e que a câmara secreta havia sido reaberta, a caligrafia da garota estava borrada e ela tinha aparentado chorar enquanto escrevia a carta. Ela tinha escrito também que Harry havia perdido todos os ossos do braço num jogo de quadribol, obra do queridinho dela o professor Lockarth._

_Molly se espantou muito ao ler a carta, por dois motivos, o primeiro era por Lockarth ter sido citado na carta como mau professor, e o segundo o mais assustador, a historia da câmara secreta, era uma lenda que rondara a escola durante cinqüenta anos. Quando estudara em Hogwarts, ainda havia professores que falavam do quão perigoso era sair a noite pelos corredores, e Filch sempre assustava os primeiranitas dizendo que se continuassem descumprindo as regras iria jogá-los em tal câmara._

_Então ela era real... A primeira reação que teve foi de que deveria tirar os filhos da escola, mas não podia... O que mais queria no mundo era ver seus sete filhos formados e bem de vida, e assim eles se casariam e dariam muitos netos a ela, mas depois tirou tal idéia da cabeça, pois sabia que Hogwarts estaria segura enquanto Dumbledore estivesse lá._

_Ela passou um fim de ano complicado, principalmente quando recebeu a noticia de outro ataque, mas eles cessaram. Só que quando voltaram foi a uma pessoa que atingiu diretamente seu filho caçula, ele não escreveu para contá-la sobre o fato, porem foi Percy que mandou uma carta dizendo estar muito abalado pela melhor amiga de Ron ter sido atacada e contou também que uma monitora da Ravenclaw, amiga dele havia sido atacada. Ele parecia estar realmente abalado._

_Dumbledore foi colocado para fora de Hogwarts e Hagrid foi mandado para Azkaban, essa foi a noticia que Arthur trouxe numa noite aterrorizante para ela._

_Foi no final de abril que recebeu a noticia que estava temendo receber, um de seus filhos havia sido atacado. Não só atacado, mas seqüestrado para a câmara secreta, e não tinha sido qualquer filho, tinha sido sua caçula, Ginny._

_Na mesma hora ela e o marido partiram para a escola, ela já chorava bastante quando chegou lá e entrou na sala de Dumbledore, que parecia muito abalado com o acontecido, ela nunca o vira assim. McGonagall entrou trazendo seus filhos, porem faltava um deles, Ron havia desaparecido o que a fez chorar ainda mais._

_Estava desesperada, não bastava perder uma filha, agora tinha que perder um filho também? Então como se suas preces fossem atendidas Harry, Ron, Ginny e um Lockarth abobalhado entraram na sala de Dumbledore pela janela trazidos por uma bela fênix._

_Ela deu um pulo e apertou seus dois filhos, Ginny aceitou o abraço, mas Ron ofereceu bastante resistência. Não podia acreditar que recebera os filhos de volta, ela agradeceu do jeito que pode a Harry e saiu da sala com o marido e a filha, depois de saber que sua filha fora quem abrira a câmara secreta, manipulada por uma lembrança d'aquele-que-não-deveria-ser-nomeado. Ao mesmo tempo em que se aliviou por ter os filhos de volta ficou mais assustada, pois agora tinha certeza que ele iria voltar._

_O fim do ano letivo veio rápido e ela amou ter seus filhos de volta em casa, então uma grande surpresa ocorreu à família. Arthur ganhou um premio na loteria e eles decidiram ir passar as férias no Egito para visitar onde Bill trabalhava._

_Eles estavam visitando as pirâmides quando receberam as cartas de Hogwarts, e com elas o novo distintivo de Percy, ele se tornara monitor-chefe._

_-_Não acredito... O Percy ficou ainda mais insuportável – _Ron resmungou ao lado dela saindo de perto do irmão mais velho que não parava de olhar pra o distintivo no seu próprio peito._

_-_O grande Percy sempre foi assim! Não se preocupem logo vai chegar ministro da magia. – _Fred fez uma careta e inflou o peito imitando Percy que deu um resmungo e se virou;_

_-_Porque ele seria tão humilde Fred? Ele pode ser o líder da união mágica da Europa, não esqueça que estamos falando do... _– George fez uma cara de desgosto como se tivesse que falar algo que não devia – _Percy...

-É o novo monitor-chefe de Hogwarts para informação de vocês... _– Percy respondeu aos gêmeos._

_-_O novo chato-chefe de Hogwarts você quer dizer... _– Fred disparou._

_-_Novo? Ele já é o chato-chefe de Hogwarts há muito tempo... Você quer dizer novo paspalhão-chefe não? _– George falou num tom de repreensão para o irmão gêmeo._

_-_Com toda a certeza, perdoe minha sutileza com o nosso paspalhão-chefe.

-Calem-se – _Molly mandou finalmente, quando entravam na terceira pirâmide._

_Então ela decidiu ficar perto de Ginny que não parava de tocar em artefatos que ela suspeitava fortemente de serem amaldiçoados, e não percebeu que Fred e George armavam mais uma das suas._

_Percy que estava limpando mais uma vez seu distintivo não percebeu se encaminhar para uma tumba e Fred e George a fecharam depois que ele entrou, Molly só pode escutar as gargalhadas dos dois e de um Ron que parecia estar dividido entre rir e se preocupar, na mesma hora ela correu e ajudou o filho. Colocou os gêmeos de castigo e prometeu que não iriam comer a sobremesa até voltarem para a Inglaterra._

_O resto das férias no Egito passou tranqüila com algumas brincadeiras dos gêmeos, mas foi quando voltaram que descobriram que Sirius Black, o melhor amigo de James Potter, é o único traidor da ordem da fênix fugira de Azkaban para ir atrás de Harry._

_Molly ficou preocupadíssima com a noticia, mas não pode fazer nada. Harry, por mais que fosse próximo a sua família, não pertencia a ela, e também Molly não tinha nenhum direito de decidir o que era melhor para Harry. Esse assunto foi motivo para brigas incessantes com Arthur até o final das férias quando Harry avisou ao marido dela que havia escutado uma discussão dele sobre o assunto e descobrira tudo._

_Ela ficou uma fera ao saber disso, mas não podia fazer nada, pelo menos o marido não descumprira a promessa que havia feito a ela, e isso já a deixava um pouco aliviada._

_Soube que agora havia dementadores ao redor da escola. Isso era o que mais a preocupava, pois tinha certeza que Black não seria louco o bastante para tentar entrar em Hogwarts, e os tais guardas de Azkaban eram de assustar a qualquer um._

_Foram meses de apreensão em casa, até que teve a noticia que Black havia atacado o quadro da mulher gorda, a passagem de entrada para o dormitório de Gryffindor. Decidiu deixar os filhos passarem o natal novamente em Hogwarts a muito contragosto, mas só aceitou a proposta de Ron quando leu o argumento que dizia que Harry precisava mais do que nunca dos amigos._

_Então recebeu a noticia de Percy de que Ron havia sido atacado no dormitório por Black, isso quase provocou um ataque do coração na mulher. Mas Percy também tratara de explicar que Black fugira ao ver que errara de cama, fazendo a mã__ratara de explicar que Black fugira ao ver que errara de cama, fazendo a m de Azkaban eram de assustar a qualquer um.__e ficar aliviada pelo filho caçula, porem mais temerosa por Harry._

_Esse foi o auge das brigas entre ela e Arthur. Ela dizia que agora Harry deveria estar indo atrás de Black, pois o que o garoto tinha de bom ele tinha de coragem, e era uma coragem que o atraia para problemas que um dia ele não conseguiria resolver._

_Os meses se passaram com uma certa pressa, e foi só quando seus filhos voltaram para casa que Ron contou uma historia, muito mal contada, de que ele havia se encontrado com Black, antes deste ser preso e depois fazer uma fuga nunca antes vista._

_Molly normalmente pediria para o filho recontar a historia, pois realmente estava mal contada, porem tinha muitas coisas que a distraiam no momento._

_Percy passara em todos os NIEM's que tentara e começara a trabalhar no departamento de cooperação internacional de magia, no ministério. E seu filho agora trabalhava para o Mr. Crouch um homem muito severo que valorizava demais o trabalho._

_Bill e Charlie estavam vindo passar férias em casa, e ela precisaria arrumar o quarto dos gêmeos para que os mais velhos pudessem ocupar os quartos destes. Foi no meio da faxina que encontrou um formulário sobre as tais "Gemialidades Weasley"._

_Quando leu o formulário não entendeu bulhufas, porem quando encontrou alguns doces e umas varinhas ela descobriu do que se tratavam as tais gemialidades. Foi uma confusão só._

_-_Por que vocês estão fazendo isso? _– perguntou Molly segurando uma caixinha com o nome vomitilha._

_-_Porque achamos legal. – _George respondeu tentando tirar a caixinha da mãe, como ele era mais alto que ela era bem fácil, mas Molly se esquivou para que ele não recuperasse seu material._

_-_E porque são divertidos – _Fred respondeu ainda tomando seu mingau._

_-_Pra que servem essas coisas afinal? Não passam de logros idiotas... _– ela comentou olhando para a varinha que se transformara em uma pena depois que você a sacudia._

_-_Pra isso mesmo que você está pensando – _respondeu Fred se levantando e guardando o maior numero de material que a mãe confiscara do quarto deles e deixara no sofá._

_-_É mãe são logros como a senhora mesmo disse, e se depender da gente será o nosso futuro – _George deu uma piscadinha para o gêmeo que sorriu._

_-_O que? VOCÊS NÃO ESTAM PENSANDO EM TRABALHAR COM LOGROS ESTÃO? _– Molly gritou ao finalmente se dar conta do que o filho falara. Foi ai que duas corujas entraram, cada uma trazendo dois envelopes, Molly correu e os pegou. Eram de Hogwarts. Ela jogou as cartas de Ginny e Ron na mesa e ficou segurando a carta dos dois – _eu espero sinceramente que isso não passe de uma brincadeira...

RESULTADOS NOS NIVEIS ORDINÁRIOS EM MAGIA

Notas de aprovaçãoNotas de reprovação

Ótimo (O)Péssimo (P)

Excede as expectativas (E)Deplorável (D)

Aceitável (A)Trasgo (T)

RESULTADOS OBTIDOS POR FRED WEASLEY

AdivinhaçãoD

AstronomiaP

Defesa Contra as Artes das TrevasA

Estudo dos TrouxasE

FeitiçosO

HerbologiaP

Historia da MagiaD

PoçõesT

TransfiguraçãoP

RESULTADOS OBTIDOS POR GEORGE WEASLEY

AdivinhaçãoD

AstronomiaD

Defesa Contra as Artes das TrevasA

Estudo dos TrouxasO

FeitiçosO

HerbologiaP

Historia da MagiaD

PoçõesT

TransfiguraçãoT

_Os gêmeos rapidamente pularam e pegaram seus resultados sem olhar para a cara da mãe, após avaliarem o resultado eles se olharam._

_-_Fui melhor do que esperava... Dois ótimos – _George disse rindo._

_-_Eu também só recebi um T _– Fred respondeu igualmente contente, os dois trocaram de nota e avaliaram o do outro e abriram sorrisos – _nossa você tirou O em estudo dos trouxas...

-E você um P em Transfiguração... Achei que você fosse tão ruim quanto eu – _George sorriu para o irmão._

_-_POR QUE DIABOS ESTÃO SORRINDO? _– Molly gritou vermelha de fúria, nunca, mas nunca esperava que a nota deles fosse tão... Deplorável. Sabia que eles não levavam a serio os estudos, mas eles foram os melhores da serie no primeiro ano, ultrapassados pelo filho dos Diggory no seu segundo ano, não podia crer que tinham tirado notas tão baixas._

_-_Porque com esses resultados confirmamos o que já tínhamos certeza – _George disse aproveitando para encher os bolsos com doces que ela confiscara._

_-_Que não temos aptidão nenhuma para trabalhar no ministério – _Fred respondeu ajudando o irmão._

_-_Ou para jogar quadribol...

-Acho que nisso somos um pouco bons – _Fred interrompeu pensativo – _lembra do balaço que acertei no Flint na final?

-É verdade. – _George pareceu lembrar da cena e abriu um grande sorriso – _bem talvez tenhamos talento para quadribol.

-Mas não queremos ficar dependendo de temporadas.

-E jogadores de quadribol são feios – _George falou com desgosto – _veja o Charlie, por exemplo... Ele é menos afortunado com beleza Weasley.

-Fora que os batedores ficam com ombros horrorosos – _Fred pareceu levar em conta o ultimo comentário de George._

_-_Enfim nosso verdadeiro talento é...

-... Criar logros! Nascemos para isso – _Fred completou abrindo um sorriso para Molly que estava pálida._

_-_Logros?!? _– ela perguntou, achando que não estava escutando bem – _é isso que querem do futuro?

-Lógico – _George respondeu um pouco surpreso com a reação da mãe, esperava uma confusão de tamanhos catastróficos, mas até que ela estava sendo legal._

_-_É o nosso dom. Nascemos com ele e vamos morrer com ele. Fomos abençoados por Merlin – _Fred sorriu e passou o braço no pescoço do irmão – _desculpa mãe, mas acho que terá esperar que o Roniquinho vire assistente do ministro da magia Percy.

-Vocês nasceram com esse dom... O dom de criar logros... Era por isso que escutávamos explosões vindas do quarto de vocês nos últimos verões? _– Molly estava com uma expressão indecifrável para os gêmeos que não sabiam se ela estava realmente aceitando bem ou se estava prestes a explodir._

_-_É...

-E o Arthur achando que vocês só queriam fazer barulho... _– ela suspirou e engoliu o maior numero de ar parecendo inflar como um balão._

_-_Nós não fazemos barulho a toa. Somos gênios.

-E gêmeos – _completou Fred._

_-_E vocês estiveram criando essas por... Digo logros em vez de estudar para os NOM's? _– ela repetiu ainda com todo o ar no peito._

_-_A pessoa tem que escolher o que é melhor para ela...

-E o Fred e eu percebemos que o melhor era criar logros...

-POIS VOCÊS NUNCA MAIS VÃO CRIAR LOGROS DEBAIXO DO MEU TETO! – _Molly explodiu e com sua fúria um pequeno vaso de flores explodiu fazendo os garotos se abaixarem – _VOCÊS AINDA TÊM A CARA DE PAU DE DIZER QUE PRECISAM ESCOLHER O QUE É MELHOR?

-Mãe... Nós achamos que os logros são mais importantes que mais alguns Nom's! – _Fred falou com toda coragem ainda tinha depois de ver o primeiro acesso de fúria da mãe, só que não foi a coisa certa para se dizer._

_-_LOGROS? LOGROS SÃO MAIS IMPORTANTES QUE NOM's?!? _– ela repetiu e depois tomou fôlego – _PORQUE VOCÊS TÊM QUE SER ASSIM?

-Assim como? Geniais? _– George brincou e não a hora certa para fazer isso, pois recebeu uma panela na cabeça arremessada pela fúria mágica de sua mãe._

_-_GENIAIS? NINGUEM QUE CONSEGUE TRÊS NOM's INCLUINDO ESTUDO DE TROUXAS É GENIAL – _ela soltou com um sorriso de triunfo ao ver as caretas que eles fizeram quando ela menosprezou o potencial deles – _BILL CONSEGUIU SETE NOM's, CHARLIE SEIS E O PERCY OITO! AGORA VOCÊS _– ela apontou para as cartas – _CONSEGUIRAM MISEROS SEIS NOM's! OS DOIS JUNTOS! ISSO É SER GENIAL?

-Precisamos priorizar o que achávamos mais importante – _contestou Fred._

_-_ISSO É IMPORTANTE? VOU LHE MOSTRAR O QUE FAÇO COM ESSAS PORCARIAS! _­– ela agarrou a varinha e saiu explodindo as caixas cheias de logros e formulários dos gêmeos que começaram a xingar, só que pararam na mesma hora em que ela se virou para eles com a varinha levantada. – _NÃO QUERO MAIS SABER DE GEMIALIDADES WEASLEY NUNCA MAIS! E SE SOUBER QUE ESTÃO APRONTANDO ALGUMA!

-Entendemos já – _George respondeu irritado indo para a escada seguido por Fred, estavam aceitando fácil demais pensou ela, até que do bolso de Fred caíram duas varinhas falsas._

_-_ACCIO – _ela gritou e logros e brinquedos saíram dos mais variados cantos das roupas deles ela fez um movimento com a varinha e explodiu tudo. Agora eles estavam vermelhos de raiva e quando abriram a boca para xingar Percy aparatou na sala fazendo Fred pular pra trás._

_Ele olhou ao redor e viu a cara da mãe e dos gêmeos._

_-_Podiam parar de gritar? Estou trabalhando num relatório importantíssimo para o Mr. Crouch e... _– antes que terminasse sua frase ele recebeu um sapato na cara jogado por George._

_-_VÁ SOCAR O MR. CROUCH NO OLHO DO... _– ele gritou mas sua mãe conjurou um sabonete na frente de sua boca que adentrou ela fazendo-o se engasgar. Fred deu um murro nas costa dele que cuspiu o sabonete e os dois subiram as escadas xingando e derrubando tudo em seu caminho._

_-_Mas o que diabos...

-Quieto Percy! _– Molly gritou fazendo ele se calar na hora e ficar com cara de paspalho sem entender nada._

Continua...

**N/A: POR FAVOR MANDEM REVIEWS**

**T.T**

**FICO FELIZ COM REVIEWS E ESCREVO COM MAIS VONTADE E PRESSA  
apelando**

**;D**


	5. Chapter 3 Sete Filhos Part 3

**N/A: finalmente!**

**Agradeço a: Rose.Weasley, Gabi Granger, Uchiha-kun, ****Bruh Perazolo****, Lily.P.Malfoy, ****Daniela McGonagall****Brousire**

**Sim atendendo a pedidos a fic não vai parar depois que eu terminar a parte dos Weasleys, pretendo fazer ainda um cap dedicado a Tonks/ Lupin contado por Andrômeda, um capitulo para Ron/Hermione agora com Hermione lembrando, um capitulo com Harry/Ginny com o ponto de vista da Ginny, um capitulo sobre o Teddy com o ponto de vista do próprio e mais um capitulo Harry/Ginny agora com o ponto de vista do Harry, esse será o capitulo final e será sobre o que aconteceu a sociedade bruxa, etc. etc... Se alguém tiver mais alguma sugestão eh soh dizer sobre qual personagem quer que eu fale e quem deve estar se lembrando dele, se o mesmo estiver morto...**

**Desculpem pela demora – me xinguem nos reviews**

**XD**

**Demorei porque estava lendo o cálice de fogo... Decidi que vou fazer basicamente uma parte para cada ano seguinte, porque com a volta do tio Voldie a vida da Mrs. Weasley vai dá uma sacudida... Esse capitulo tem bastante de todos os filhos, menos a Ginny e o Ron... Eh poq eles ainda seram lebrados**

**XD**

**Rapaz... Agora que eu reparei a tia Jô fez tudo pensado... Não tinha reparado que o Olivaras fala do Gregorovitch, na verdade já tinha sim, mas era um nome sem importância, também num lembrava que o Bill e a Fleur davam olhares furtivos um para o outro antes da terceira tarefa... A TIA JÔ PENSOU EM TUDO...**

**Bem aih o cap, o próximo deve demorar bastante... Quando digo bastante quero dizer umas duas semanas... porque tenho que ler a ordem da fênix e vou ter provas na proxima semana, e ficar escrevendo enquanto leio e estudo eh complicado, mas vou dar o maximo de min... e estou lendo a ordem de novo assim como li o calice, o prisioneiro, a camara e a pedra para não deixar nenhum detalhe passar, embora não tenha me focado muito nos três primeiros livros porque eu não esperava deixar esse capitulo dedicado aos Weasleys tao grande... espero que vcs aguardem ansiosos...**

**XD**

**MANDEM REVIEWS POR FAVOR**

**POR MERLIN  
E POR TUDO QUE AMAM**

**MANDEM REVIEW POR HARRY POTTER  
XD**

**Bem eh isso**

**Boa Leitura**

**Chapter Three – Sete Filhos [Part 3**

_O resto do mês de julho foi bem complicado em sua casa, os gêmeos não saiam mais do quarto, e Bill e Charlie ainda não haviam chegado. Ela não falou com eles durante todo o mês, só trocando palavras como "JANTAR" e alguns agradecimentos por parte deles._

_Ainda não havia ido ao beco diagonal comprar o material dos filhos, e as tais vestes a rigor, não entendia o porque, mas se estava na lista é porque os filhos iam usa-la. Estavam sem dinheiro algum e estava esperando Arthur receber o salário do mês, pois gastara o outro com entradas para os filhos verem o jogo Inglaterra contra Gana. Fora uma grande confusão quando o marido chegara em casa com os ingressos, porque ela não quis liberar os gêmeos para irem ao jogo, só que como o marido havia comprado cinco ingressos não tinha opção, pois ela não iria, não era muito fã do esporte bruxo, e Percy teria que entregar alguns formulários no dia seguinte ao jogo, então acabou liberando os garotos a irem ao jogo._

_Eles pareciam ter parado com as tais Gemialidades Weasley, apesar de que vez por outra encontrava varinhas falsas, nunca mais vira qualquer barulho de explosão ou cheiros estranhos vindo do quarto deles._

_Bill chegou antes de Charlie estava com o cabelo enorme, isso foi o que ela achou. Estava com um rabo de cavalo e um brinco muito peculiar. Ela quase deu um treco ao perceber o canino de algum animal cravado na orelha do filho mais velho._

_Charlie chegou três dias depois, ele tinha marcas de queimadura por todo o braço, mas tinha um largo sorriso no rosto. Apesar de reprovar o trabalho do filho sabia que isso o deixava feliz. Foi quando ele chegou que ela soube da existência do torneio Tribruxo, e o melhor seus dois filhos passariam praticamente o ano na Inglaterra._

_O problema é que foram proibidos de contar isso aos alunos do colégio, e ela realmente queria falar para os gêmeos e Ron não tentarem entrarem no torneio. Lembrava do seu avô falando de quão corajosos eram aqueles que participavam do torneio. Ele, o avô de Molly, tivera uma amiga que participara do torneio, ela não ganhara porem havia conhecido seu futuro marido no baile de inverno. Tinha entendido o porquê das vestes de rigor na lista de material, e mal podia acreditar que seus filhos iriam ao baile de inverno._

_Logo no começo de agosto, após Arthur ter saído de casa as pressas chamado por Ludo Bagman um antigo amigo do colégio dele, ele, seu marido, voltou para casa trazendo dez ingressos para a final da copa Mundial de Quadribol._

_Ela ficou vermelha de raiva achando que o marido havia comprado os ingressos, mas descobriu que ele ganhara de Bagman._

_No dia anterior a final do campeonato, no qual a seleção da Inglaterra não iria participar, para felicidade de Molly, que adorara saber que a seleção nacional havia sido eliminada, assim não haveria mais risco do marido comprar mais ingressos e não precisariam pedir dinheiro a ninguém para comprar o material dos filhos, mesmo que tivesse que comprá-los de segunda mão; Arthur, Ron e os gêmeos, que se convidaram de um jeito muito estranho aos olhos dela foram pegar Harry._

_ Hermione havia chegado no dia anterior e estava a ajudando com as tarefas domesticas ao lado de Ginny. Uma coisa que aprovava eram as amizades de Ron. Não podia ter escolhido amigos melhores, um garoto com o coração de ouro e uma garota perfeita. Realmente torcia para que seu filho acabasse com Hermione, ela seria a nora perfeita. Tão arrumadinha e com notas boas, seguidora das regras e finalmente alguém poderia colocar juízo no seu caçula._

_Ginny parecia adorar uma presença feminina na casa alem da mãe, isso deixou Molly mais feliz ainda, porque a filha nunca falara de amigos do colégio e achara que muito se devia ao fato dela ter passado o primeiro ano possuída por uma lembrança d'aquele-que-não-devia-ser-nomeado. Ela com a ajuda das meninas terminou de limpar a garagem do marido, e já voltava para casa quando escutou risos vindos da cozinha._

_Escutou seu marido falar com alguém com a voz furiosa, e reconheceu a voz de George respondendo-o._

-... Espere até eu contar à sua mãe... – _Arthur falou com uma cara incrivelmente seria._

_-_Contar o quê? – _ela falou adentrando a cozinha com uma cara de quem já sabia o que estava por vir. – _Ah olá Harry querido... Contar o quê Arthur?

_Arthur hesitou, e no momento ela percebeu que ele estava ameaçando os gêmeos com o nome dela, mas que agora tentaria acobertá-los, mas se fosse sobre os logros dos gêmeos... Ela não ia querer saber. Todos viraram os rosto quando perceberam que Ginny e Hermione entraram na casa. A garota de cabelos ruivos ficou um pouco vermelha, é ela tinha uma queda por Harry, Molly teve certeza disso naquele momento, mas não podia se preocupar com isso agora._

_-_Contar o quê Arthur? – _ela repetiu aumentando o tom de voz para mostrar que estava ficando inquieta com a demora por uma resposta satisfatória._

_-_Não é nada Molly... – _Arthur respondeu quase num sussurro, mas engrossou a voz ao ver a cara da mulher – _Fred e George... Mas eu já tive uma conversa com eles.

-Que foi que eles fizeram desta vez? _– ela realmente estava intolerável para qualquer deslize dos gêmeos desde que vira as notas deles – _Se foi alguma coisa relacionada com asa Gemialidades Weasley...

-Porque você não mostra ao Harry onde ele vai dormir Ron? – _Hermione interrompeu o que seria um longo discurso de Molly, mostrando estar desconcertada com a cena._

_-_Ele já sabe onde vai dormir – _Ron respondeu sem se virar para a garota. Molly pode ver que ele parecia excitado em vê-la gritar com os gêmeos, parecia ser uma recompensa por ter sofrido tanto nas mãos deles – _no meu quarto, foi lá que dormiu da ultima... – _ele completou a frase finalmente tirando os olhos da cara dos gêmeos que pareciam irritados e frustrados ao mesmo tempo._

_-_Então todos podemos ir – _Hermione repetiu fazendo o garoto entender._

_-_Ah – _Ron pareceu desapontado ao perceber a mensagem – _Certo.

-É, nós também vamos – _George falou dando um passo para seguir os quatro que já saiam da cozinha._

_-_Vocês ficam onde estão – _Molly quase gritou. Ela viu pelos cantos dos olhos que Harry, Ron, Ginny e Hermione haviam saído da cozinha – _então vão me contar o que houve?

-Nada. – _George respondeu se sentando, já sabia o que viria, o que sua mãe estava aguardando a dias para dizer, tudo o que pensara em dizer desde o dia em que receberam as notas dos NOM's._

_-_É... Não houve nada de mais, agora se nos dá licença precisamos nos instalar melhor no quarto do Ron – _Fred fez menção de sair da cozinha, mas foi impedido pela sua mãe._

_-_Você realmente não acha que vai sair dessa cozinha acha? _– ela rosnou de um jeito que o fez recuar._

_-_Molly calma não acho que seja para... _– Arthur tentou intervir ao ver a cara de fúria dos garotos._

-Vamos! Me digam o que aprontaram! – _ela vociferou sem se importar para o comentário do marido._

_-_Um caramelo incha-lingua... O primo do Harry – _foi o que ela ouviu sair da boca dos dois, Arthur estava vermelho._

_-_Vocês o quê?

-Demos um caramelo incha-lingua para o primo gordo e imbecil do Harry! – _Fred respondeu irritado._

_-_Para o primo trouxa do Harry? _– ela repetiu – _como vocês puderam pensar em fazer isso? Seu pai ele trabalha para tentar unificar a comunidade bruxa a trouxa!

-Sabemos disso! Gostamos de trouxas, o primo do Harry foi escolhido por ser um idiota – _replicou George._

_-_Idiota? – _Molly repetiu ainda mais furiosa – _IDIOTA OU NÃO ISSO NÃO LHES DÁ O DIREITO DE TENTAREM PREGAR UMA PEÇA NELE! Vocês não pensam no emprego do seu pai? Primeiro o Ron com o carro voador e agora vocês! E se descobrissem? Ele poderia perder o emprego!

-Mas não descobriram não é? – _vociferou Fred._

_-_FALE DIREITO COMIGO! – _ela gritou de tal jeito que fez a casa tremer._

_Percy entrou na cozinha com o cabelo em pé e cara amassada, fazendo-os desconfiar que acabara de acordar de um cochilo em cima de um pergaminho._

_-_Eu realmente preciso terminar aquele relatório sobre caldeirões e seria bom se vocês parassem de... _– ele iniciou._

_-_CALA A BOCA PERCY! – _todos menos Arthur gritaram com Percy que recuou confuso. Era a segunda vez que era recebido assim, ele se virou e resmungou algo como idiotas e Mr. Crouch._

_-_Se acalme Molly... Eu falei com eles... Ninguém vai descobrir... Eu resolvi tudo e... – _Arthur tentava conter a mulher que parecia descontrolada._

_-_Não me interrompa Arthur! Eu falei que não agüentaria mais nenhum logro das Gemialidades Weasley em minha casa! Eles têm talento, mas o que fazem com ele? Jogam no lixo! _– ela falou com duas lagrimas nos olhos fazendo Arthur engolir em seco e recuar um pouco._

_-_Não estamos jogando nosso talento no lixo! – _replicou George._

_-_Estamos direcionando-os para a posição que mais nos agrada e dá dinheiro – _complementou Fred._

_-_Logros?! Isso é o que agrada vocês? – _Molly falou em meio a lagrimas – _vocês já têm dezesseis anos e ainda gostam de logros? Eu entendo que vocês o adoravam, mas não consigo acreditar que seja realmente isso que queiram fazer profissionalmente... Vocês vão passar a vida trabalhando com isto...

-Nós sabemos – _Fred respondeu de u modo calmo tentando fazer a mãe parar de chorar._

_-_Por isso escolhemos os logros... Nós gostamos de muita coisa mãe. – _George falou entendo o que o irmão tentava fazer, o seu pai ficou parado de lado decidindo não intervir._

-Quadribol.

-Logros.

-Brincadeiras.

-Perturbar o Filch.

-Logros.

-Artefatos Trouxas – _Arthur abriu um largo sorriso ao ouvir George falar isso._

_-_Garotas.

-Aperrear o Ron.

-Logros.

-Bombas de Bosta.

-Explosões.

-Implicar com o Percy.

-E de Logros – _Fred completou, os dois tinham sorrisos estampados nos rostos – _foi difícil chegar a um resultado justo e imparcial do que faríamos da vida, mas quando fomos a orientação vocacional da McGonagall tivemos certeza que não queríamos nenhum dos empregos que ela nos mostrou sermos capazes de arrumar.

-Um deles era jogador de Quadribol – _George falou enquanto Fred tomava ar – _mas você sabe... Nós queremos nos manter lindos – _ele complementou com um sorriso._

_-_Outro emprego foi para trabalharmos com o papai... – _Fred sorriu para o pai – _porem não é nossa vocação, gostamos de trouxas e tudo, mas não nos importamos em saber o porque de avãos voarem.

-Aviões – _Arthur interveio sorrindo, estava feliz em saber que os filhos admiravam o seu trabalho._

_-_Isso... Respeitamos o papai ter resolvido ir atrás do seu sonho. E nós também queremos seguir nossos sonhos – _Fred terminou._

_-_E o nosso sonho é criar os logros para as próximas gerações que importunaram seus irmão caçulas...

-E os mais velhos.

-E o Filch...

-Alem dos monitores...

-Bem... – _George olhou no fundo dos olhos da mãe – _é o nosso sonho mãe... Trabalhar com logros é tudo o que nós sempre desejamos.

-Eu não quero filhos meus trabalhando com logros... _– ela sussurrou._

_-_Mas mãe é uma decisão nossa – _Fred falou sorrindo._

_-_Não agora! Enquanto são menores precisam me obedecer e eu ainda tenho esperanças de que entrem no ministério e consigam um alto cargo – _Molly segurou o choro e tentou aumentar o tom de voz – _e a partir de agora não quero ouvir falar desses logros! Se eu vê-los vou confiscá-los, e não me venham com essa cara – _ela disparou ao ver as expressões de cachorros sem dono._

_-_Mas...

-Nada de mas! Agora esvaziem os bolsos e passem e subam! _– ela apontou a varinha para os bolsos de Fred, que a muito contragosto entregou todos os pequenos doces._

_-_Molly não acho que deva... – _Arthur disse quando os gêmeos saíram da cozinha pisando forte e com raiva._

-Arthur eu não quero que eles desperdicem todo o talento que tem com essas brincadeiras... Você-sabe-quem ainda vai retornar... Dumbledore tem certeza disso e os mais fracos serão os primeiros a cair – _ela falou chorando – _você sabe Arthur... Não é seguro que eles fiquem só preparando logros... Somos traidores do próprio sangue, todos os sangue puro nos odeiam... Seremos um dos primeiros alvos... – _ela chorou abraçada ao marido._

_-_Não acho que eles são tão indefesos Molly... _– Arthur tentou consolar a mulher._

_-_Só seis NOM's os dois juntos! – _ela sussurrou entre soluços._

_-_Nem sempre os NOM's são um modo de medir as habilidades de um bruxo – _Bill falou entrando na cozinha, ele parecia ter escutado o fim da conversa – _sabe mãe... Um dia você vai ter que aceitar, assim como terá que aceitar meu rabo de cavalo e meu brinco – _ele deu um sorriso, fazendo ela também sorrir._

_-_Um dia... Mas não hoje, não agora e espero que demore muito ainda – _ela respondeu séria, Arthur cumprimentou o filho com um 'dia' e subiu para se trocar – _enquanto isso eles não devem mexer em logros e se dedicar as três matérias que continuam a cursar. Quem sabe não conseguem um emprego no ministério ainda... Ou vão trabalhar em Grincotes? Você poderia conseguir um emprego para eles Bill...

-É mais fácil eles irem lecionar em Hogwarts do que irem trabalhar em Grincotes, os duendes são horríveis... Falando nisso mãe. Acho que talvez eu volte a morar aqui na Inglaterra.

-BILL! – _ela exclamou pulando e dando um abraço no filho que era bem mais alto que ela – _porque não me contou antes? Vai ocupar seu quarto de novo? Ele está vazio de novo, A Ginny foi para o quarto do Charlie pois tem aquela vista linda...

-Não... Mas ficarei aqui até encontrar um local para morar... Mas eu agradeço mãe – _ele deu um sorrisinho e percebeu que ela pareceu totalmente desapontada. – _é que é meio difícil voltar a morar n'_A Toca _depois de morar longe, e se eu ficar aqui muito tempo vou ficar mal acostumado...

-Não faz mal filho! _– ela sorriu._

_-_Faz sim... Eu ainda pretendo me casar, e alem do mais não vou poder trazer minhas namoradas quando quiser para cá e chegar a hora que quiser,,, Tem coisas que um homem precisa ter mãe – _ele sorriu para a mãe que ainda estava assimilando a palavra namoradas – _a senhora entende né?

-Claro...

-Então eu vou chamar o Charlie – _Bill colocou uma torrada na boca e saiu da cozinha._

_Ron, Hermione, Ginny e Harry entraram na cozinha para poderem comer alguma coisa e Molly se viu perdida em seus próprios resmungos sobre como os gêmeos poderiam conseguir um emprego de verdade em vez de perder tempo com idiotices._

_Depois do jantar que teve de acontecer no jardim, pois não cabiam onze pessoas na mesma mesa de cozinha ela colocou todos que ainda freqüentavam a escola e seu marido para dormir, eles partiriam de madrugada para pegar uma chave de portal e chegar até o local da final da copa mundial de quadribol, até Percy estava um pouco excitado com a idéia de assistir a final no comitê de honra ao lado do ministro da magia._

_Então depois de uma longa conversa em que Percy tentava explicar para Charlie sobre como seria importante se o ministro da magia da Romênia viesse para o torneio Tribruxo deixando Molly curiosa._

_-_Do que estão falando? – _ela indagou terminando de lavar os últimos pratos._

_-_É que seria realmente bom ter ministros da magia de outros paises europeus prestigiando um evento como o torneio Tribruxo isso mostraria como o departamento de cooperação internacional de magia é competente e... – _Molly parou de escutar, pois sabia que Percy começaria a falar do seu chefe Mr. Crouch._

_Arthur, os garotos e as garotas saíram muito cedo e Molly se levantou a tempo de fazer uma 'limpeza' nos gêmeos, era incrível como eles ainda tinham logros que haviam produzidos escondidos e como eles continuavam a teimar em continuar com a idéia idiota de abrir uma loja de logros._

_Pouco antes do almoço ela acordou os três filhos mais velho e se despediu deles, pois tinha que ir ao beco diagonal comprar o material escolar dos filhos. Esse ano eles teriam uma folga maior nas despezas porque Percy agora saíra do colégio e já ajudava nas contas. Porem ela ainda teria de comprar o material de segunda mão, pois ainda não podiam se dar ao luxo de comprar materiais novos, não até que os gêmeos terminasse o colégio. _

_-_Isso se eles terminarem – _pensou ela passando por um anuncio na floreios e borrões sobre a Zonko's. O que mais a fez perder tempo foi em encontrar uma veste a rigor para Ron barata. Era o único que precisaria que ela comprasse uma nova._

_Os gêmeos já possuíam as suas, presente do Tio Billius para eles poderem ir a sua festa de cinqüenta anos. Eles haviam crescido bastante, mas Molly sempre dava um jeito de ajeitá-las. Ela pedira para sua tia Muriel mandar um velho vestido para Ginny, e também conseguira remendar, o problema era Ron. Ele era o mais alto dos filhos e não daria para ela remendar sua roupa de oito anos._

_Então quando chegou à loja da Madame Malkin ela ficou um pouco corada ao pedir peças tão distintas. Um vestido azul muito bonito para Hermione, ela tinha deixado um recado para Molly junto com suas medidas. Dizia para ela comprar algum vestido que combinasse com seus olhos. E assim que Molly viu o vestido teve certeza que era ele._

_Pediu também um conjunto de vestes verde-garrafa para Harry muito bonitas, ela tinha certeza que combinariam perfeitamente com os olhos verdes dele, porem quando foi comprar as vestes de Ron, não encontrou nada bonito de segunda mão._

_Madame Malkin, velha conhecida dela, por estar comprando lá a mais de dez anos, sugeriu que Molly e ela transformassem um vestido em veste masculina, pois realmente as únicas vestes masculinas de bruxos eram horríveis._

_Elas pegaram um vestido marrom e começaram a tentar tirar a maioria dos babadores e rendas, mas já estava tarde e quando elas finalmente haviam feito os braços, pernas e todos os detalhes de uma roupa masculina, Molly decidiu que estava bom para quem iria ter que usar uma daquelas vestes de bruxos de segunda mão._

_Ao chegar em casa ela deixou os pertences de cada um em seus respectivos quartos e foi dormir imaginando seu filho vestindo aquelas vestes ao lado do vestido impecável de Hermione._

_Quando acordou às três da manhã, era um costume dela desde a época em que não havia paz, toda vez que Arthur não dormia em casa ela mal pregava os olhos. E ao abrir a porta da cozinha para deixar Bichento passar, ela viu uma edição d'_O Profeta Diário_. Ela ficou olhando para ele surpresa, pois eles não entregavam tão cedo assim, pegou o jornal e ao abrir leu a manchete._

CENAS DE TERROR NA COPA MUNDIAL DE QUADRIBOL

_Havia também a foto de um crânio com uma serpente e quando ela visualizou a foto deu grito e soltou o jornal. Ficou ali tremendo olhando para o jornal no chão em choque. 'Não podia ser', pensou Molly. Logo quando todos seus filhos estavam em casa e foram a um evento juntos tinha de acontecer aquilo. Não queria ler o jornal, pois temia que o nome de um dos seus filhos estivesse ali._

_'Bill, tão jovem não poderia morrer, ele era forte. Charlie também, não se deixaria ser derrotado assim tão facilmente, mas Percy quem sabe? Ou o Ron e a Ginny? A Ginny era esperta o bastante para não ficar perto de confusões... O Ron com certeza não ele apesar da idade era o mais forte dos filhos que ainda freqüentavam a escola e ainda estaria ao lado de Harry... O Harry... Não ele não morreria. Arthur? NÃO! Ele não ia morrer sem voltar para casa. E os gêmeos? Não... Não podia ser... Fred e George... Não!' pensou Molly desesperada enquanto lagrimas escorriam pelo seu rosto ao lembrar em como vinha tratando os gêmeos nos últimos dias tudo por causa de umas bobagens._

_'Eles são muito curiosos, mas não chegariam perto de comensais da morte... Eu ensinei isso a eles tenho certeza... Mas eles sempre me desobedecem!' os pensamentos não paravam de atormenta-la até que ela pegou o jornal e leu toda a noticia._

_Leu a noticia publicada por Rita Skeeter sobre como os comensais haviam brincado com os trouxas da região e depois viu a noticia aterrorizante: vários corpos haviam sido retirados da floresta._

_Foram longas horas que ela passou sozinha na cozinha tentando não pensar que seus filhos estavam mortos. E a cada meia hora ela caia em prantos. Ficou ali na porta da cozinha olhando para o morro que dava acesso ao vilarejo. Queria ir até onde eles estavam, mas não podia. Se eles já tivessem vindo e alem disso não sabia onde estava acontecendo a final da copa. Até que finalmente viu varias cabeças subindo o morro e foi correndo para eles._

_Antes que chegasse até eles contou o numero de cabeças ruivas: oito. Estavam todos bem! Harry e Hermione também. E então correu para os gêmeos._

_Apesar de já esta muito aliviada foi só quando tomou o chá feito por Hermione que se acalmou um pouco. Viu Arthur ir para o trabalho mesmo quando estava de férias._

_A semana seguinte passou conturbada, e ela passou a odiar Skeeter por ter publicado algo que Arthur tinha dito e o feito ir ao trabalho enquanto estava de férias. A única coisa que mudou foi que ela passou a aceitar as Gemialidades Weasleys dos gêmeos, mas não sem antes pedir para que eles continuassem a se empenhar o máximo em Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas._

_E no primeiro de setembro quando estavam prestes a ir levar os filhos, Harry e Hermione até a estação King Cross, Arthur foi chamado por Amos Diggory para ajudar 'Mad-Eye' Moody, um ex-auror e conhecido de seu marido. Ela não teve escolha senão ir levar os garotos sem ele._

_Só soube a tarde que Moody estaria lecionando em Hogwarts naquele ano. Não ficou muito satisfeita com isso, pois não queria ele muito perto dos filhos, mas não tinha escolha, pelo menos ele iria ensiná-los sobre os perigos do mundo._

_Essa foi a melhor ida até a estação King Cross desde que os gêmeos iam pela primeira vez para Hogwarts, pois agora finalmente ela voltava a ter três filhos em casa. Bill passava a manha toda em casa e só ia trabalhar próximo ao meio-dia, Charlie estava indo com Percy ao ministério todo dia, o motivo ainda era um mistério para Molly, mas parou de fazer perguntas, pois não queria ele aborrecido com ela._

_Até o dia das bruxas Charlie só se assentara três vezes. Ele passara uma semana e meia na China, três dias na Suécia e apenas um dia no País de Gales._

_O pior de todos era Percy que estava cada vez mais paranóico em ser o assistente perfeito para o Mr. Crouch e quando este anunciou que no dia das bruxas ele iria ficar responsável pela seção de cooperação internacional de magia, ele quase tivera um ataque cardíaco._

_Foi no dia seguinte à festa das bruxas, em que Bill trouxe uma bruxa muito bela para jantar com eles, que Percy contou a eles que Harry estava participando do torneio._

_Molly cuspiu a comida que estava na boca bem na cara da garota que Bill levara para jantar com eles enquanto gritava que isso era impossível e que Harry era jovem demais para participar do torneio Tribruxo._

_Na semana que seguiu ao jantar desastroso, Bill estava irritado com a mãe por ter espantado a garota. Ela dizia que a garota também não era muito bonita para ele tentando deixá-lo mais calmo. Mas isso só fez Bill arranjar um apartamento na Londres Trouxa perto do Caldeirão Furado, deixando-a ainda mais preocupada, pois agora não sabia se o filho estava se alimentando bem._

_Charlie teve que viajar mais uma vez, dessa vez para a Hungria, a muito contragosto por sinal. Foi no final de semana quando lia _O Profeta Diário, _que viu a noticia sobre Harry e de como ele ainda chorava a morte dos pais. Então Charlie disse a ela que teria que se mudar também, mas não disse o endereço e ela começou a achar que ele estava realmente envolvido com uma garota. Até que depois de doze cartas pedindo explicações, o filho disse que estava em Hogwarts fazendo um trabalho, mas que não podia contar nada a ela._

_O dia vinte e quatro de novembro chegou e junto com ele a primeira tarefa do Torneio Tribruxo, e ela mandou Charlie contar tudo a ela sobre o que aconteceria com Harry na tal tarefa._

_As horas se passaram bem lentamente e então ela viu na lareira a cabeça de Charlie aparecer. Ele contou a ela que Harry havia derrotado o mais feroz dos quatro dragões e fora o mais rápido dos quatro campeões, mas ainda assim estava empatado com Víktor Krum._

_O resto do ano passou tranqüilo só que ela ficou um pouco desapontada quando Charlie disse que iria voltar à Romênia. Ele finalmente explicou a ela que só tinha vindo a Inglaterra a trabalho, porque ele e os amigos eram tratadores de dragões que falavam inglês e por isso foram escolhidos para cuidarem dos dragões do Torneio Tribruxo._

_Foi só em janeiro que ela recebeu novas noticias de Hogwarts, e foi do pior jeito possível. Rita Skeeter escrevera um artigo falando mal de Hagrid, o atual guarda-caças da escola. Molly o conhecia bem, ele gostava muito de Charlie e fora ele quem o salvara de um manticore que vivia na floresta proibida. Era eternamente grata por isso e sabia que ele não era agressivo, e já suspeitava a muito, desde que freqüentara a escola que ele fosse meio gigante._

_Percy agora fora promovido para o assistente pessoal do Mr. Crouch. Percy dissera a mãe que seu chefe estava muito doente e que ele estava o representando o tempo todo e também liderando a seção em que trabalhava. Molly ficou feliz com isso nos primeiros dias, pois logo Percy estava trazendo trabalho para casa, e não parava de importunar Arthur com assuntos do ministério._

_A segunda tarefa aconteceu no dia vinte e quatro de fevereiro. Molly ficou mais preocupada ainda do que quando aconteceu a primeira tarefa, pois recebera uma carta de McGonagall avisando que Ron seria usado como o refém de Harry, mas que ele não corria perigo, porem ela não ficou muito tranqüila com isso. Foi só à noite quando Percy chegou que soube que o filho passava bem._

_Ron não mandava mais cartas para ela, assim como os gêmeos, e Ginny quase nunca. Era realmente uma sorte que Percy estivesse lá representando seu chefe, senão ela não iria saber do que ocorrera._

_No meio da semana enquanto ela folheava as paginas de uma de suas revistas preferidas o _Seminário das Bruxas_, viu um foto de Harry muito grande e ao abrir leu a reportagem que falava de como eles estava sendo enganado por Hermione, e que a mesma estava saindo com um jovem jogador chamado Víktor Krum. No começo ela custou a acreditar, mas depois de ler a reportagem umas três vezes passou a ter um pouco de raiva da garota. Sempre a achara perfeitinha demais, e agora estava usando Harry. Não pode deixar de sentir um desapontamento, pois tinha certeza que ela e Ginny eram amigas e isso com certeza abalaria a amizade delas._

_No fim do mês de abril, corujas não paravam de aparecer na sua casa endereçadas a Percy. Elas indagavam onde estava o Mr. Crouch e até quando ele iria ficar ausente do trabalho. O filho estava ficando cada vez mais atarefado e ela começava a suspeitar que ele estivesse se arrependendo por ter tanta sede de poder._

_Ela o pegou olhando a foto de sua ex-namorada Penélope Clearwater e depois pegar um pergaminho e rabiscar alguma coisa nele e entregar para sua coruja, que parecia igualmente cansada. No dia seguinte ele não jantou em casa o que deixou Molly felicíssima. No outro dia porem ele foi convocado a depor nas investigações sobre o desaparecimento do Mr. Crouch._

_Na véspera da terceira tarefa ela recebeu uma carta de McGonagall._

Molly,

Como você deve saber amanhã ocorrerá a terceira tarefa do Torneio Tribruxo e as famílias dos campeões poderiam assistir ao evento.

Albus me mandou enviar uma carta para a família do Harry, mas como eu desprezo e acho que os tios que criam Harry não iriam vir estou a convidando a vir. Traga os garotos, acho que Harry ficara feliz em vê-los, e se puder chame o Arthur também.

Minerva McGonagall.

_Ela ficou muito alegre ao ver a carta. Por muitos motivos: poder ver os filhos uma semana antes do fim do trimestre; poder voltar a passar um tempo com Bill, ele quase nunca a visitava e estava tendo que viajar por todo o Reino Unido à trabalho; e por saber que McGonagall a considerava família de Harry. Ela sempre o considerara como um filho._

_Na mesma hora despachou uma carta para Bill, e depois foi até a lareira falar com Charlie, mas este pediu desculpas por não poder ir e pediu para que Bill desse uma olhada no interior do castelo para ele, já que enquanto estivera em Hogwarts ficara o tempo todo perto dos dragões e acabara não dando uma olhada direito no castelo._

_Assim no dia seguinte ela e Bill; Arthur não pode faltar ao trabalho, afinal o velho Perkins não daria conta de nada sozinho; foram até Hogwarts._

_Ao chegarem encontraram com os já conhecidos Diggory, que viviam também em Ottery St. Catchpole, eles estavam lá para falar com seu filho que era um dos campeões de Hogwarts. Havia também uma mulher de loira de cabelos cinzas que deixou Bill um pouco abobado, e um casal com expressão seria, o homem tinha um nariz tão grande quanto o de um pássaro pensou Molly._

_E um a um os campeões foram entrando, primeiro uma garota loira aparentando ter pouco mais de dezoito anos. Quando ela entrou Bill virou a cabeça conforme ela passava. Ela retribuiu o olhar e foi só quando tropeçou enquanto se encaminhava para perto da mãe que parou de olhara para Bill. O garoto passou a mão na cabeça deu um sorrisinho e virou-se para a porta. Molly ficou observando os olhares furtivos da garota para Bill até Harry chegar, ignorando a entrada do filho dos Diggory, Cedric e de um garoto carrancudo que tinha um nariz grande._

_Passaram uma manhã agradável ao lado de Harry fazendo um tour pelos terrenos da escola, ela ficou especialmente impressionada com o salgueiro lutador que não havia na sua época de escola._

_Ela e Bill almoçaram junto com o resto dos filhos, ficou muito contente em vê-los, no meio do almoço Hermione apareceu, ela não deixar de conter uma pequena raiva da garota. Mas Harry disse que tudo era uma mentira inventada por Rita Skeeter. Durante a tarde eles andaram pelo resto dos terrenos ao redor do castelo enquanto Harry explicava a ela sobre as mentiras de Skeeter e narrava as duas tarefas do torneio, ela também pode notar que quando encontraram com a garota de cabelos loiros perto da carruagem da Beuxbatons, Bill não pode deixar de dar um sorriso bobo e fez um aceno para a garota que retribuiu o gesto instantaneamente fazendo o filho parecer mais contente ainda._

_Foi no inicio da noite que ela se separou de Harry quando ele se encaminhava para última tarefa do Torneio Tribruxo. Ela acompanhou os filhos e Hermione até as arquibancadas do campo de quadribol onde havia um enorme labirinto. De lá ela pode ver que haviam trechos cheios de nevoa e que também havia algumas criaturas que nem ela conhecia direito._

_Por algum tempo ela e o resto das pessoas na arquibancada ficaram olhando para dentro do labirinto e algumas vezes alguém gritava apontando para algum lugar dele. Até que uma chuva de faíscas vermelhas se projetou no ar, era um pouco distante do centro do labirinto. Hagrid, o mais próximo saiu correndo e trouxe o corpo do jovem de nariz grande inerte. O que seguiu foram cenas estranhas, Moody foi para perto dos dois e deixou o garoto consciente, um dos juizes se levantou e saiu da mesa para conversar com o garoto e depois disso saiu andando depressa na direção do castelo e não retornou mais._

_Dumbledore foi até o garoto e conversou com ele e pareceu muito preocupado ao se levantar e mandar os pais dele o levarem para longe do labirinto._

_O silêncio caiu sobre todo o estádio e ela decidiu descer, não agüentava mais a excitação dos demais. Foi seguida pelos filhos e Hermione e ficaram ali ao lado dos Diggory. A garota loira apareceu desacordada sendo trazida em uma maca por Flitwick. Bill não pode deixar de dar uma espiada nela. Quando todos estavam prestes a escutar o que ela ia dizer sobre o que acontecera a ela houve um estampido e Harry apareceu segurando Cedric Diggory e a taça do Torneio Tribruxo._

_Ela tentou se aproximar, porem foi impedida. Então ouviu alguns sussurros e então alguém gritou "CEDRIC DIGGORY ESTÁ MORTO!". O que se seguiu foi um verdadeiro pandemônio. Amos saiu correndo e derrubando todos ao seu redor até chegar ao corpo inerte do filho e começar a gritar. Molly entendia o que ele sentia, era o que mais ela temia: perder um de seus filhos. Ela estava tão absorta em suas lagrimas que não percebeu que Harry havia desaparecido. Poucos segundos depois Dumbledore saiu andando junto com McGonagall e Snape em seu encalço._

_Ela puxou os filhos e Hermione e foi seguindo o caminho para castelo, não queria que eles vissem aquilo. Sem nem perceber os guiou para a ala hospitalar. Lá ficaram durante alguns minutos até que Severus Snape apareceu com sua cara de poucos amigos, porem estava mais branco que o normal, ele chamou Madame Promfey e a levou com ele. Depois retornaram trazendo o corpo de 'Mad-Eye' Moody. Estava sem sua perna de pau e seu olho, os dois estavam nos braços de Madame Promfey que depois de colocá-los no criado-mudo foi pegar uma garrafa em seus aposentos e o derramou na boca do velho auror. Ele tossiu, mas depois pareceu adormecer serenamente. Snape partiu deixando-os a sós com Moody e Madame Promfey._

_Harry chegou acompanhado por Dumbledore e um cachorro preto um pouco menor que um urso adulto, era um sinistro, esse foi o primeiro pensamento de Molly. Ela estava pronta para auxiliar o garoto em tudo que precisasse, mas Dumbledore pediu que ela o deixasse descansar. O garoto se deitou depois de beber uma poção dada por Madame Promfey e adormeceu. Eles ficaram ali por cerca de duas horas olhando de Harry para Moody e para a porta esperando mais alguém entrar, isso só aconteceu quando escutaram as vozes de McGonagall discutindo com o ministro da magia Cornélio Fudge, eles adentraram a ala hospitalar seguidos por Dumbledore._

_ Foi então que ela ouviu a noticia que temia escutar a treze anos. A noticia que Dumbledore havia dito a Arthur quando ele caíra. Aquele-que-não-devia-ser-nomeado retornara. E Harry presenciara tudo, por isso Cedric fora morto. O que se seguiu foi uma discussão entre o diretor da escola e o ministro da magia. Então quando os dois terminaram a discussão e Fudge saiu do local furioso, Dumbledore perguntou a ela se poderia contar com ela e Arthur, ela na mesma hora respondeu que sim. Tinha sido isso que ele tinha dito a Arthur quando o recusara na ordem da fênix a muitos anos e agora estava cumprindo sua palavra._

_Bill disse que iria falar com Arthur e saiu do quarto, Dumbledore o trancou e ela teve o maior susto que já tivera na vida. O cachorro preto, o sinistro, se transformou em Sirius Black. O bruxo procurado que estava tentando matar Harry. Ela não teve tempo de se chocar o bastante. Dumbledore deu instruções a ele e a Snape que assentiram e saíram dali. Depois disso pediu que Harry voltasse a dormir._

_Ela seguiu o bruxo até a sua sala._

_-_O papai chegará aqui em alguns minutos – _Bill falou arfando quando eles o encontraram na porta do escritório de Dumbledore, lá estavam Hagrid e a diretora da academia Beuxbatons, era a mulher mais alta que já vira._

_-_Hagrid, Madame Máxime – _Dumbledore falou com um sorriso cortes – _preciso pedir um imenso favor a você – _ele se virou para a mulher – _e dar uma missão para você – _ele se virou para Hagrid. – _vamos entrem, precisamos fazer isso o mais rápido possível, não temos tempo a perder!

**N/A: é isso... Ficou bom? A próxima parte vai ficar gigante... quero nem ver... Soh tou imaginando... Vai ter os segredos da ordem... A entrada de Bill nela, o ataque ao Mr. Weasley... A saída dos gêmeos do colegio...**

**o.O**

**quero nem imaginar... Sabe de uma coisa? Vou começar o capitulo agora...**

**Apertem o botãozinho roxo aih do lado esquerdo... ele dah te chamando e depois aperta lah em Submit Review...**

**MANDA REVIEW PRA MIN PORA FAVOR!**

**Malfeito Feito**


	6. Chapter 3 Sete Filhos Part 4

**N/A: Eu sinceramente acho que é muita cara de pau minha vim pedir desculpas pela demora, mas eu tenho justificativas, tou sem tempo nenhum para a fic... Tipo eu tou saindo agora de tres semanas de prova em cinco... Isso mesmo eu tinha uma semana de prova, depois outra semna normal em que tinha que estudar, e depois mais uma seman de prova e assim sucessivamente, alem de tudo ainda tem o vestibular chegando... Oo**

**Ou seja, eu estive bastante ocupado e quando estava em casa com o tempo livre, ou estava vendo um seriado, ou dando um cochilo, para descansar a vista, ou lendo a ordem da fênix para completar a fic...**

**LEIAM ISSO POR FAVOR:**

**Fora que esse capitulo foi bem complicado de escrever porque aqui eu entro no ramo das suposições e fica mais complicado de escrever, alem de tudo o livro eh realmente grande...**

**Não é a toa que esse capitulo tem o dobro ou mais do tamanho dos outros, acho que vocês num vão chegar ao fim.. mas bem essa semana eu vou tentar ler o enigma do príncipe e já postar o próximo capitulo entre o domingo do próximo fim de semana e a quarta... vou me empenhar ao maximo...**

**Outra coisa que queria falar com vocês... é para perguntar se devo mesmo continuar com o projeto, tipo eu estou pensando em parar depois que terminar essa homenagem aos Weasley porque odeio quem num termina o que começa... então eu só continuarei se você me mandarem continuar**

**Ou seja**

**Precisam me mandar reviews...**

**Por favor mandem REVIEWS!**

**Mais uma coisa, esse capitulo não foi betado, normalmente eu beto rapidamente o capitulo e procuro por erros, mas como este capitulo eh enorme e quero posta-lo o mais rápido possível isso naum foi possível...**

**Então eh isso...**

**Queria também agradecer a todos que mandaram reviews no ultimo capitulo: **Sr Prongs, Loli.Potter, BUNITAUM, Vivi Araújo, Uchiha-kun, Gabi Granger, Rose.Weasley, Lily.P.Malfoy

**E pedi também as pessoas que lêem a fanfic e naum mandam review que por favor mandem um review mesmo que soh para dizer "Oi estou lendo sua fic" ou "Esse capitulo foi ruim" ou "Gostei do capitulo"**

**POR FAVOR MANDEM REVIEW**

**E aqui acaba a enrolação, aqui está o capitulo:**

**Boa Leitura**

**Chapter Three – Sete Filhos [Part 4**

_Aquela noite foi longa e muito diferente do que Molly esperava, enquanto estava na sala de Dumbledore vários bruxos não paravam de aparecer e entrar nela. Ela viu rostos conhecidos, mas o que a fez se sentir mais preocupada foi o de 'Mad-Eye' Moody, apesar de estar com uma expressão muito abatida ele veio acompanhado de Arthur, embora Dumbledore tenha insistido para que fosse descansar ele ficou ali, ouvindo cada decisão do líder e opinando sempre que necessário._

_Foi o pior fim de junho da vida de Molly, já que ele sempre trazia as férias escolares e com elas a presença dos filhos em casa, porem ela não poderia voltar para casa, sabia que estaria em perigo n'_A Toca, _depois dos 'mudblood' eles, os traidores de sangue, seriam os primeiros a serem caçados._

_Já estava amanhecendo quando Dumbledore deixou claro que eles não voltariam para _a Toca_ até que a mesma estivesse cem por cento segura. Ela indagou para onde eles iriam e ele respondeu que em uma semana no máximo eles teriam que estar prontos para uma mudança._

_Porem a volta de Voldemort, agora ela não parava de escutar o nome dele, e isso fazia com que ela tivesse calafrios cada vez que escutasse tal palavra, não foi a pior coisa que aconteceu a Molly no inicio de julho._

_Já fazia uma semana e meia desde o fim do torneio Tribruxo e fazia dois dias que os garotos haviam chagado de Hogwarts. Foi na hora do jantar quando Percy chegou com um sorriso de orelha a orelha._

_-_Mãe! Você não vai acreditar! – _ele falou passando correndo pela mesa e quase derrubando Bill que estava indo sentar na mesa com sua sopa. O primogênito voltara a morar em sua casa, por motivos de segurança e muita insistência dela._

_-_O que foi meu filho? – _ela perguntou desanimada, realmente não pensava em nada que pudesse animá-la nas atuais circunstâncias._

_-_Eu... – _ele parou e inflou o peito para que todos olhassem para ele, demorou alguns segundos para que todos finalmente olhassem para ele, com exceção dos gêmeos que fizeram um muxoxo e continuaram a tocar com a varinha num papel embaixo da mesa – _fui promovido para assistente júnior do Ministro da Magia!

-O quê? _– Arthur cuspiu boa parte da sopa que estava em sua boca, e até os gêmeos levantaram a cabeça para olharem incrédulos para um Percy sorridente e de peito estufado._

_-_É inacreditável não é papai? Mesmo depois de toda aquela historia do Mr. Crouch... O Mr. Fudge acha que tenho potencial e hoje ele me chamou para sua sala e... _– ele contava sorridente e nem percebeu os olhares entre Molly, Arthur e Bill._

_-_Percy! O Fudge está te usando – _George falou antes que qualquer pessoa se pronunciasse._

_-_... Disse que meu pontecial era alto e que foi uma fatalidade aquilo que aconteceu com o Mr. Crouch, e que eu não... O que? _– ele pareceu entender as palavaras do irmão algum tempo depois dos demais. Todos olhavam para ele assustados e receosos – _o que você quer dizer com isso?

-Que o Fudge quer você perto dele para que diga tudo o que papai esta fazendo... Ou você não lembra da discussão dos dois no dia após do velório do Cedric? – _foi Fred quem argumentou agora._

_-_Vocês estão com inveja! Só porque eu não sou um adolescente com três NOM's... – _ele falou com desprezo e voltou-se para Molly ainda esperançoso e ainda sem perceber o olhar preocupado da mãe – _eu não tinha culpa da fatalidade que ocorreu com meu chefe, e que achava que eu... Diferente do papai – _ele corou agora – _tinha os olhos abertos.

-E você aceitou? _– Ginny falou quase num grito – _depois dele insultar o papai?

-Você é só uma criança tola Ginny, não se pode recusar um emprego ao lado do ministro e... – _ele começou._

_-_Você é um babaca – _Ron concluiu voltando para sua sopa._

_-_Eu não vou ficar aqui sendo insultados por vocês que não sabem como é o mundo fora de Hogwarts... – _Percy estava alterado._

_-_Bill leve os outros para cima! – _Arthur se manifestou pela primeira vez se levantando, ele parecia mais vermelho que seu filho._

_-_Papai... – _Bill falou receoso, mas depois de olhar nos olhos do homem ele empurrou Ginny, Ron, Fred e George para fora da cozinha. Arthur fechou a porta._

_-_Esses garotos imbecis – _Percy resmungou puxando um prato._

_-_Percy eles tem razão – _Arthur falou o mais calmo que podia. Percy pela primeira vez olhou para a face do pai e viu que ele estava se segurando para não perder o controle._

_-_O que o senhor quer dizer com isso? – _ele falou num tom de desafio._

_-_Que o Fudge quer usá-lo para me espionar... – _Arthur falou tão calmo que chegou a assustar Molly._

_-_E porque ele iria querer espionar... Você – _Percy pronunciou a ultima palavra apreensivo, normalmente ele era o único que chamava Arthur de 'senhor'._

_-_Ora Percy... Não se finja de imbecil! Isso é uma coisa que eu acho que você não é! – _a tempôra da testa de Arthur se mexeu._

_-_Vai me dizer que tem alguma utilidade para o ministro da magia espionar o chefe do departamento de uma seção do ministério um tanto...

-Um tanto o que? – _Arthur agora estava muito vermelho._

_-_Lamentável... – _Percy concluiu se levantando também e ficando vermelho – _olha aqui papai! – _ele levantou o dedo – _você acha que eu não tenho competência para trabalhar ao lado do ministro? Pois se enganou! Quem você acha que esteve cuidando da seção de cooperação internacional dos bruxos nos últimos sete meses? O Mr. Crouch não fazia nada alem de mandar pequenas instruções e...

-Ele estava sob domínio da maldição Imperius Percy! É essa sua fome de poder que o fez não perceber isso! – _Arthur esbravejou. – _e você sabe muito bem porque o Fudge quer me espionar! Ele sabe que eu sou amigo de Dumbledore – _Percy soltou um muxoxo ao ouvir o nome do diretor de Hogwarts._

_-_Todos sabemos que Dumbledore está caduco! – _Percy gritou a ultima frase – _Ou você realmente acha que você-sabe-quem retornou?

-Acho! Não... Eu tenho certeza! Porque você acha que Fudge ameaçou me demitir? _– Arthur falou cuspindo – _Só o idiota do Fudge que não quer enxergar isso...

-Não existem provas do retorno de você-sabe-quem!

-O Harry estava lá... Ele nos disse! Você sabe disso Percy, não tente ser idiota!

-O Harry... Você esta arriscando seu emprego por um garoto que sempre desrespeitou as regras e que mentiu para todos, alem de inventar historias mirabolantes... – _Percy debochou com um sorriso amarelo – _é por isso que você arrisca sua família?

-É! Diferente de você Percy que não quer enxergar o que Fudge está fazendo... Ele quer informações dos passos de Dumbledore... Ele esta paranóico! Como se Dumbledore alguma vez tenha querido ser Ministro da Magia. Ouça a razão Percy e não deixe o poder e o ouro subir sua cabeça...

-Poder e o ouro que você nunca teve! – _ele abriu um sorriso como se tivesse conseguido a vitória – _é isso não é? Você está chateado porque eu vou receber mais que você... Porque tenho um cargo mais importante que o seu...

-Percy não fale assim! Seu pai só está na seção de Mau Uso dos Artefatos dos Trouxas porque você sabe o quanto ele ama essas coisas! Não ouse dizer isso... – _Molly se pronunciou pela primeira vez em meio a lagrimas._

-É a verdade! Ele nunca teve ambição alguma! Sempre querendo saber sobre essas coisas idiotas dos trouxas... Sempre deixando de lado o ouro... Se aliando a imbecis como Dumbledore e o Harry Potter... E sempre deixando o ouro ir embora, sempre agindo como um pobre... É por isso que sempre fomos pobres!

-O ouro não é importante Percy... – _Molly falou em meio a soluços._

_-_NÃO? COMO O OURO NÃO É IMPORTANTE? – _Percy gritou furioso – _como você acha que é ir para a escola com material de segunda mão? Tudo porque seu pai não tem ambição e gosta de andar com pessoas desmioladas. Dumbledore é louco, e ele ainda vai pagar por tudo que está fazendo contra o ministério.

_Molly olhou assustada para o filho. Onde estava aquele rapaz que sempre admirou o diretor da escola, e que sempre concordou com os pais. Talvez Fred e George estivessem certos, nem sempre o mais importante é o quanto recebem, mas sim se estão felizes com isso_

_-_Ele vai ver só... O Dumbledore... E vocês vão junto com ele – _Percy respirou fundo – _e eu vou fazer questão de mostrar a todos de que lado estou! Do lado certo do ministério... Que eu não pertenço mais a essa família idiota...

TAP!

-NUNCA XINGUE A MINHA FAMÍLIA NA MINHA FRENTE! – _Arthur deu uma tapa na cara de Percy que sacou a varinha sendo imitado pelo pai._

_-_Protego – _e os dois ficaram separados por uma parede invisível se olhando com amargura e ódio enquanto as lagrimas caiam do rosto de Molly. Percy se virou._

_-_NÃO ESPEREM MAIS POR MIN NESSA CASA IMUNDA A PARTIR DE HOJE EU NÃO SOU MAIS UM WEASLEY! – _ele gritou escancarando a porta da cozinha e saiu para o jardim._

_-_NÃO ESPERAREI QUE UM CÃO DO FUDGE VOLTE AQUI! – _Arthur respondeu o vendo recolher suas coisas do próprio jardim. Elas vieram voando do segundo andar e ele foi às agrupando da melhor forma possível e depois de alguns minutos desapareceu segurando-as com muita dificuldade._

_-_PERCY! – _Molly gritou inutilmente._

_Com certeza foi o pior momento da vida dela até aquele momento. O seu coração estava em pedaços. Nunca tinha sentido uma angustia maior. Ela na agüentou e no segundo dia após a partida do filho ela foi até Londres, o local onde ele se mudara. Pegara o endereço com Penélope Clearwater._

_Porém quando Percy percebeu que era ela na porta ele fechou a mesma na cara dela. Deixando-a falando na rua sozinha._

_Molly não teve muito tempo para lamentar isso, pois um dia após sua visita a Percy, Dumbledore aparecera em sua casa avisando que tinha arrumado um local para eles ficarem até que _a Toca_ estivesse totalmente segura. Foi a muito contragosto que Molly se mudou para uma casa no meio de uma comunidade trouxa, e o pior lá era a atual sede da ordem de fênix._

_Era a antiga casa dos Black. Uma das mais tradicionais famílias bruxas de puro-sangue. Sirius Black, o ultimo sobrevivente da família cedera a casa para a ordem, ela ainda não se acostumara com o homem._

_Apesar de todos dizerem a ela que ele não era culpado pela morte dos trouxas, e muito menos pela morte dos pais de Harry, ela ainda não conseguia gostar dele._

_O mês de julho se passou com uma incrível lerdeza. E a todo momento ela lembrava de Percy e de como agora o nome dele era evitado por todos. Toda vez que ouvia o nome do seu terceiro filho, ela começava a chorar e via Arthur se descontrolar de raiva. Todos estavam tentando animá-la._

_Fred e George agora faziam questão de mostrar a ela suas novas invenções querendo que ela se irritasse com eles, porem ela já não se importava com as travessuras dos gêmeos, havia muito com se preocupar, as missões da ordem, as reuniões, a falta de Percy..._

_Bill até levara uma moça para jantar em casa para ver se ela ficava um pouco mais animada, mas isso só a fez ficar mais desanimada. A garota que ele levou para jantar era a que disputara o torneio Tribruxo com Harry e que ela tinha reparado estar olhando para seu primogênito. 'Bom pelo menos eu não me enganei... Ela estava realmente jogando charme para o meu Bill' pensou Molly ao se deparar com Fleur Dellacour na mesa de jantar._

_Havia também a presença de uma moça um pouco mais velha que Bill que participava da ordem, era Nymphadora Tonks, uma auror atrapalhada que fora sem duvida a única a trazer um pouco de alegria a Molly._

_Além das aparições constantes de alguns amigos de Arthur que trabalhavam no ministério e também faziam parte da ordem, tinha também um elfo-doméstico totalmente louco, seu nome era Kreacher, e ele vivia resmungando e amaldiçoando todos que agora habitavam aquela casa, ele desfez o sonho de Molly de ter um elfo-doméstico em casa._

_Quem mais a preocupava era Charlie, pois ele e Bill estavam participando da ordem, mas Charlie estava longe e tentando alistar o maior numero possível de bruxos ingleses na Romênia a ordem._

_Hermione apareceu por lá um pouco antes do fim de julho. Foi um pouco estranho para Molly ver que Ron, seu caçula, ficava encabulado toda vez que ficava a sós com a amiga._

_No dia dois de agosto Dumbledore saiu no meio de uma reunião após a chegada de uma mensagem. Harry havia sido atacado por dementadores. Foi uma noite de pânico, e ela finalmente começou a simpatizar com Sirius Black, ele foi o que ficou mais preocupado com Harry, talvez mais até que ela. Só se acalmou quando um recado de Dumbledore chegou avisando que ele estava são e salvo_

_Tudo por causa de Mudungus Fletcher, um membro da ordem da fênix, que Molly até agora não encontrara utilidade para ele. Era um trapaceiro, mentiroso e um mal exemplo para seus filhos, principalmente para os gêmeos. Dumbledore varias vezes explicara para ela que Fletcher era uma boa fonte de comunicações, e que estariam por dentro dos passos de Voldemort, já que ele freqüentava todos os 'buracos' bruxos existentes. Porém Molly achava realmente demais convidá-lo para jantar ou qualquer coisa do tipo._

_Logo que Harry chegou, ela lembrou o motivo pelo qual não gostava de Black, apesar de ter a idade de Remus Lupin, eles eram completamente diferentes, o primeiro agia como um adolescente e achava que Harry era James, seu finado melhor amigo, enquanto Lupin era um homem muito educado e que via o mundo de um jeito adulto._

_Foi a muito contragosto que ela deixou que Ron, Fred e George soubessem, mesmo que só superficialmente, o que a ordem estava planejando._

_A cada dia que passava ela ficava cada vez mais apreensiva do que poderia acontecer com sua família e começou a ter pesadelos freqüentes com a morte deles. Foi penúltima noite de férias dos garotos que ela finalmente cedeu aos seus medos. Enquanto tentava cuidar de um simples bicho papão._

_A criatura não parava de se transformar nos cadáveres da sua família, e naquele momento um peso que estava no seu coração pareceu se expandir por todo seu corpo. Eles pareciam tão reais. A angustia tomou conta dela e não pode fazer mais nada, até que Lupin, Moody, Black e Harry chegassem para auxiliá-la._

_Foi muito dividida que viu seus filhos partirem no dia primeiro de setembro. Estava mais uma vez entristecida pela partida deles, porém sabia que não havia lugar mais seguro no mundo do que em Hogwarts ao lado de Alvo Dumbledore, além do que não gostava de ver seus filhos perto dos membros da ordem da fênix e daquela casa._

_Cerca de uma semana após o dia primeiro de setembro, após uma reunião bastante cansativa, Dumbledore anunciou que _a Toca_ já estava segura e que ela, Arthur e Bill já podiam voltar para lá._

_Molly ficou radiante com a noticia, não pelo fato de que não ia precisar mais limpar a velha mansão dos Black, porque em sua casa tinha bem mais trabalho, mas pelo fato de não ter de ficar se encontrando com Mudungus Fletcher e Kreacher. Porem antes mesmo de saírem do largo Grimmauld nº 12, ela já ficou desapontada de novo. Bill decidira que não iria voltar com eles à _Toca.

_Agora Molly estava realmente tentada a voltar para a sede da ordem, porque assim pelo menos se sentia útil cozinhando para alguém durante o dia, pois nunca ficara sozinha em casa, e quando tentou passar alguns dias n'_a Toca _sem ninguém tudo o que fez foi chorar._

_Outubro veio rápido e agora Molly estava fazendo questão de fazer parte das missões, não que gostasse muito delas, porem era um jeito de mostrar a Arthur o jeito como ela se sentia quando ele ia para uma, e alem disso estava realmente ficando insuportável ficar com Sirius no largo Grimmauld, ele não parava de lamentar a vida e de falar como lá fora, estava caindo uma tempestade horrível, parecia lindo. Nem mesmo Mudungus parecia animá-lo. Foi só quando ele trouxe a noticia no primeiro fim de semana do mês de que Harry, Ron e Hermione estavam tramando criar um grupo de defesa contra as artes das trevas bem debaixo do nariz de Umbridge, uma megera que trabalhava para o ministério e ocupava o cargo de professora de defesa contra as artes das trevas, que Sirius ficou entusiasmado com algo._

_Ela na mesma hora perguntou se Fred, George ou Ginny estavam envolvidos de algum jeito com essa idéia. O choque foi tamanho que Mudungus caiu da cadeira, nunca Molly dirigira a palavra a ele, só quando precisava passar por ele e pronunciava um 'com licença'. Mudungus respondeu afirmativamente que seus outros três filhos que ainda freqüentavam a escola também estavam envolvidos com o tal grupo clandestino. Molly decidiu na mesma hora escrever uma carta._

_-_Ah eles me pagam! O Ronald vai ver! – _ela falou procurando um envelope vermelho na bolsa – _Era só o que o Arthur precisava! Um de seus filhos envolvidos em um grupo clandestino contra o ministério!

-Molly...

-Eu deveria entregar ao Dumbledore, mas ele é muito ocupado para se importar com o Ronald! Achei! – _ela vibrou quando retirou o envelope da bolsa – _achei que não ia precisar mais deles, depois que aceitei as tais gemialidades weasley, mas vejo que o Ron mesmo depois de se tornar monitor ainda está querendo seguir o caminho dos gêmeos...

-Molly!

-Vou escrever para a Minerva ela vai saber o que fazer e...

-MOLLY – _Sirius gritou fazendo ela derrubar o tinteiro que segurava. – _Desculpe... Mas você não pode impedi-los... – _ele tentava esconder uma expressão de alegria que teimava em aparecer na sua face._

_-_E porque não? – _ela retrucou irritada._

_-_Porque não pode falar para a Minerva... Nem para o Snape... Nem para nenhum dos outros professores – _ele terminou a frase um pouco mais serio do que antes – _se contar isso a eles vai interferindo na vida do Harry e...

-Eu não posso? Sirius você realmente acha que eu vou ficar aqui sentada enquanto vejo meus filhos estragarem seus currículos escolares? – _ela falou rispidamente tentando não ser grossa – _desculpe, mas não vou... E também não posso deixar o Harry fazer o mesmo com...

-Certo, você realmente pode interferir quando só seus filhos estão envolvidos, porem não esqueceu do que o Dumbledore falou? – _ele pareceu um pouco chateado em citar a reunião que tiveram logo após o dia primeiro de setembro, em que Dumbledore lembrara a ele que estava terminantemente proibido de sair da casa e de que Molly não podia decidir o que era melhor para Harry._

_-_Não eu não esqueci Sirius.

-Otimo, então se você quiser eu passo seu recado ao Ron, e digo ao Harry que você o aconselha a não seguir por esse caminho.

-E porque eu mesma não posso avisar?

-Porque seu turno acaba de começar – _Mudungus resmungou apontando para um pequeno quadro que tinha vários nomes, os que estavam em serviço estavam brilhando, e os outros nomes dos componentes da ordem estavam apagados – _finalmente acabou meu turno – _ele falou e depois colocou o véu sobre o rosto e soltou um longo ronco._

_-_Eu gostaria de ter meu nome brilhando – _Sirius lamentou voltando a se sentar._

_Molly ficou olhando para a cara de desapontamento de Sirius, enquanto milhares de pensamentos vinham a sua mente. Ela guardou o envelope vermelho e limpou o estrago que fizera com o tinteiro. Escreveu uma nota num pergaminho_

_-_Certo Sirius – _ela fez uma pequena pausa – _eu sinceramente espero que você passe esse recado para eles. E obrigada antecipadamente.

_Ela se virou e saiu da casa. Aparatou na frente do banco dos bruxos, Grincotes._

_Havia um motivo para ela ter insistido para que Dumbledore desse a missão de conversar com os duendes para ela, para que pudesse chegar o que Bill andava fazendo com a tal de Fleur Dellacour durante o trabalho. Molly e Bill agora estavam conduzindo uma reconciliação com os duendes._

_Eram criaturas repugnantes que só pensavam em ouro e metais preciosos. Não via o porque deles serem úteis contra Aquele-que-não-devia-ser-nomeado, mas Dumbledore dizia que os duendes seriam muito úteis, e ela só podia aceitar as palavras dele._

_Era a terceira vez que ia falar com Griphook, ele parecia ser o líder dos duendes. A principio Molly realmente acreditava que ele estava ali porque queria ajudar Dumbledore, porem logo percebeu que ele estava barganhando um preço para ficar do lado certo. Na verdade os encontros foram todos inúteis, pois depois de quatro encontros em que Bill e Molly explicavam que Aquele-que-não-devia-ser-nomeado não pouparia os duendes e que os mataria como fizera da outra vez, Griphook falou que não se importava em quem fosse o vencedor da guerra contanto que este continuasse a deixar os duendes tomar conta de Grincotes eles não estavam ligando._

_A única coisa proveitosa para Molly foi que ela descobriu a muito contragosto que Bill estava realmente namorando serio com Fleur. Era estranho para ela ver seu filho mais velho, o mais charmoso de todos por sinal, deslumbrado por uma garota de tal modo._

_Bill sempre tivera namoradas, mas elas é que sempre ficavam caidinhas por ele, porém agora era diferente, não que a garota francesa não babasse por seu filho, só que era a primeira vez que seu filho babava por uma garota. E quando ela passar a ultima semana do seu emprego temporário no apartamento dele, Molly conheceu a verdadeira Fleur._

_-_Non esto dizendo que Ogwarts é ruin... Só esto dizendo que Beuxbatons é melhorr – _ela falou ao fim de um jantar na casa de Bill, onde Molly e Arthur haviam sido convidados._

_-_Bem eu ainda acho Hogwarts incrível – _Bill falou sorrindo para a namorada e retirando a travessa – _mas se você está dizendo – _ele completou ao ver o olhar de censura da loira – _ela deve ser tão incrível quanto você.

-Clarru que é! – _Fleur falou com o nariz empinado._

_-_Francamente... – _Molly falou se levantando e recolhendo os pratos restantes com a varinha e indo para a cozinha com Bill, deixando Fleur contando a Arthur sobre algumas historias que ela sabia sobre os trouxas franceses – _você pode arrumar alguém melhor Bill.

-Não começa mamãe... – _Bill deu um sorrisinho._

_-_Pode deixar comigo, você ainda não aprendeu né? – _ela falou tomando o lugar do filho e começou a limpar a louça que ele estivera tentando inutilmente fazer._

_-_Ainda não... Ce é um anjo mãe – _ele deu um beijo na cabeça dela._

_-_Eu sei... E como anjo você deveria me escutar – _ela lançou um olhar severo ao filho. – _você arruma coisa bem melhor.

-Por favor, mamãe é serio... É melhor não começar... – _Bill advertiu enquanto tirava uma sobremesa do congelador._

_-_Mas Bill, ela é... Ridícula – _Molly falou irritada – _toda essa arrogância...

-Mãe! Eu realmente gosto dela! – _Bill respondeu irritado._

_-_Você poderia arrumar coisa melhor... E isso é só uma paixonite...

-Não é paixonite coisa nenhuma, eu realmente gosto dela. E quem eu poderia arrumar que é melhor que a Fleur?

-Er... – _ela parou e olhou nos olhos castanhos do filho, ele estava com um olhar triunfante por ela não ter resposta, ela olhou para a travessa cheia de sorvete de morango e teve uma idéia – _A Tonks...

-A TONKS? – _Bill levou tamanho susto que quase derrubou a travessa._

_-_É a Tonks – _Molly falou erguendo a travessa com sua varinha e a depositando na mesa. – _ela é uma garota incrível e não é muito mais velha que você.

-Ah mamãe... Eu te conheço – _Bill falou se recompondo – _aposto que se eu estivesse saindo com a Tonks agora a senhora não ia parar de falar de como ela é desastrada e tudo mais...

-Não ia nada, e ela também é bonita.

-Eu nunca disse que ela era feia. Agora vamos voltar, e nada de falar mal da minha namorada entendeu Molly? – _ele pegou a travessa e passou pela porta deixando-a irritada e chateada._

_O resto do mês passou tranqüilo exceto pela preocupação que agora afligia a maioria dos membros da ordem que passavam pelo largo Grimmauld, Hagrid ainda não aparecera e Madame Maxime, sua companheira de viagem já havia regressado desde o meio de setembro com a noticia de que ele ficara para trás para trazer um amigo. Ela se recusara a falar quem era, só disse a identidade do tal amigo a Dumbledore que pareceu bastante surpreso, mas não fez mais perguntas e agradeceu pela cooperação dela. Esta depois de descansar por alguns dias na sede foi embora para a França._

_Então na primeira semana de dezembro ela recebeu uma carta de Minerva dizendo que os gêmeos haviam sido expulsos do time de quadribol juntos com Harry por terem agredidos o garoto dos Malfoy, porém não haviam sido expulsos por ela, mas por Dolores Umbridge a nova Alta Inquisitora de Hogwarts, segundo a carta de McGonagall. A vontade que teve foi de ir lá mesmo na escola ir acertar as contas com a tal mulher, sabia muito bem que ela era uma nojenta que odiava mestiços de todos os tipos, mas não podia fazer isso, pois estaria declarando publicamente que sua família estava contra o ministério e estaria tirando o emprego do seu marido._

_Foi a poucos dias antes das férias de natal quando Arthur saiu em missão a contragosto de Molly, pois ele havia pernoitado a noite anterior tentando fazer hora extra e seria a segunda noite sem dormir dele que Molly recebeu sem sombra de duvida a pior noticia do ano. Foi horrível quando a fênix de Dumbledore apareceu na sua janela, porém foi bem pior quando ela notou a o ponteiro perigo mortal apontar para seu marido. Ela desabou na poltrona e começou a chorar, uma dor imensamente forte em seu peito. Não sabia o que fazer, nem ao menos fazia idéia de onde Arthur estava._

_Ficou ali chorando e olhando para o relógio, angustiada com um enorme bolo na garganta entalando ela. As lagrimas desciam e o aperto no peito cada vez mais crescia até a fênix de Dumbledore chegar com um simples aviso. Ele realmente fora atacado, mas estava bem. O bolo finalmente desceu da sua garganta._

_Ela pegou sua varinha decidida, mas não sabia para onde deveria ir olhou para a fênix que continuava parada ali sem fazer nada, essa espera foi muito pior do que a anterior. Saber que Arthur realmente estava ferido, mas que estava vivo não a deixava mais relaxada, pelo contrario só a contrariara ainda mais e o pior ela não sabia o que podia fazer pelo seu marido. Foi então que uma cabeça surgiu na lareira gritando por seu nome._

_-_MRS. WEASLEY?!? – _a cabeça de uma jovem de cabelos negros e mal penteados gritou repetidamente até ela aparecer na sala. – _A senhora é Mrs. Weasley?

-É claro que sou!

-Oh... Perdoe-me o incomodo, mas seu marido esta muito ferido e está aqui no St. Mungus além de...

_Mas Molly não escutou mais ela simplesmente aparatou no saguão de entrada do hospital e encontrou a moça com uma cabeça numa pequena lareira. Ela tocou no ombro da moça que se virou assustada._

_-_Onde o Arthur está? – _ela perguntou em meio a lágrimas, a moça olhou para ela muito surpresa. – _ele está vivo não está?

_-_Sim... Por aqui – _e saiu guiando ela por vários corredores e escadas._

_A cada segundo que se passava a angustia no peito de Molly só aumentava._

_-_Ele está vivo... Ele tem que estar vivo... O Arthur é forte... Não me abandone Arthur, por favor – _ela sussurrava para si quando a curandeira mostrou a ela uma sala ela entrou e viu o rosto dele._

_Arthur estava ainda com uma expressão de pânico no rosto adormecido; três curandeiros não paravam de sussurrar palavras que nem se Molly estivesse no seu melhor estado poderia compreender. O pânico em seu peito só aumentou ao ver a expressão de pânico mudar para dor e seus olhos castanhos se abriram._

_-_Não! Não posso deixar passar! – _Arthur falou com suas ultimas forças e voltou a desmaiar, um dos curandeiros cutucou a varinha que tinha a ponta amarela dentro do corte e começou a tirar um fio roxo escuro do braço de Arthur, os outros separavam o fio roxo em um vermelho e um verde quase azul escuro._

_O fio não parecia ter fim e Arthur estava ficando cada vez mais pálido; Molly engasgou o choro e só pode sentir dois braços puxando-a dali. Ela desmaiou._

_Quando acordou estava sentada em uma cadeira ao lado da cama do seu marido que agora parecia dormir tranqüilo, olhando a janela próxima a cama estava Bill seu filho mais velho._

_-_ARTHUR! – _ela quase gritou ao se dar conta de onde estava._

_-_Shii! – _Bill fez um gesto de silêncio para a mãe – _não deve acordá-lo. O papai perdeu muito sangue e a poção que ele tomou só dar os nutrientes para que ele produza mais sangue, o ideal é que ele fique desacordado para que o corpo se concentre na produção de sangue.

_-_Arthur... – _ela sussurrou alisando os cabelos ralos do marido._

_-_Ele vai ficar bem mãe... – _Bill deu um sorriso para ela mostrando olheiras e um rosto inchado de quem chorara recentemente._

_-_Oh Bill... – _disse ela recomeçando a chorar – _o que seria de min sem você?

-Uma grande bruxa, uma grande mulher e claro uma grande mãe – _Bill levantou seus três dedos – _só não me faça achar que estou enganado.

-Obri... Ga... Da... – _Molly falou em meio a soluços._

_-_Agora acho que você devia avisar os garotos, eu tenho que falar com 'Mad-Eye' para ver se conseguiram despistar o Fudge... – _Bill de um ultimo sorriso e saiu do quarto, ao fazer isso uma linda fênix adentrou o recinto. Ele ficou meio bobo contemplando o pássaro._

_Molly retirou uma pena fina da bolsa e rabiscou um pequeno bilhete para os filhos no pergaminho que ainda segurava em mãos e viu fawkes pousando no seu ombro, entregou o pergaminho à fênix que o engoliu e saiu voando dali._

_O tempo foi se passando lentamente e quando finalmente Bill voltou, ela decidiu que tinha que ir amparar seus outros filhos._

_-_Eu vou ver os garotos, você pode...

-Tudo bem mãe eu fico. O Dumbledore já falou com alguém de Grincotes... Não sei como ele faz isso, mas tudo bem.

-Bill... Como... Como conseguiram salvá-lo? Eu achei que ele estava cuidando do departamento de mistérios... Não tinha como falar com ninguém tinha? – _Molly falou e sentiu um enorme peso sair do seu peito._

_-_Ah... Isso... – _o filho tomou uma expressão sombria – _foi o Harry que avisou ao Dumbledore... – _ele pausou e ficou pensativo – _isso é assustador mãe... Dumbledore nos disse que o Harry estava na cobra que atacou o papai...

-Mas... Harry? Como? – _ela balbuciou as palavras espantada._

_-_Não faço a mínima idéia, mas temos que ficar agradecidos... Se não fosse por ele... – _ele pausou – _papai com toda certeza não teria sobrevivido – _ele pareceu notar o peso do que falara. Um silêncio se iniciou em que os dois trocavam olhares significativos – _sabe... O mais assustador era a expressão de Dumbledore... Ele parecia tão calmo e com um olhar de quem compreende tudo... Com uma expressão de que confirmou suas teses... Ele parecia esperar que algo assim acontecesse... – _Bill comentou olhando do pai para a janela, os primeiros raios de um sol muito escuro por traz das nuvens adentrou a sala._

_-_É melhor a senhora ir... Os garotos devem estar irritados com o Snuffles por não trazê-los para cá...

-Eu volto pela tarde... – _ela deu uma olhadinha em Arthur que estava com uma cara serena._

_-_O curandeiro falou que ele vai acordar daqui a algumas horas para beber a poção que repõe o sangue... Talvez nos desencontremos, mas vou fazer o possível para dormir aqui ou na casa de Snuffles.

-Certo... Obrigada por tudo filho – _Molly deu um ultimo sorrisinho._

_-_Espero que você lembre disso quando a Fleur voltar... – _Bill deu uma risada ao ver a expressão da mãe – _estou brincando, mas a senhora sabe que ela vai voltar não?

-Certo...

_E quase exausta ela deu um beijo em Arthur e ao chegar ao saguão de entrada ela aparatou. Ao chegar no largo Grimmauld e ver que seus filhos estavam todos bem não pode deixar de dar um imenso sorriso de agradecimento a Sirius._

_Então pela tarde eles foram visitar Arthur no hospital. O mais chocante foi saber que as teses de Bill estavam confirmadas. Aquele-que-não-devia-ser-nomeado estava na cabeça de Harry, ou vice-versa._

_Quando eles voltaram, Molly não pode deixar de perceber que o garoto estava um pouco estranho, mais pálido. E nos dias seguintes ele ficou se escondendo de todos até mesmo de Sirius que estava incrivelmente alegre nos últimos dias. Ginny parecia ser a mais irritada e triste com as ações do garoto._

_Foi só no natal que ele voltou a aparecer pela casa, Hermione chegou lá no mesmo dia. Eles foram fazer mais uma visita ao seu marido num carro que mudungus Fletcher havia arrumado. Foi um tanto suspeito, mas com a insistência dos filhos ela entrou no carro._

_Ao chegar lá ficou furiosa, descobriu que seu marido tentara se costurar. Tentara fechar uma ferida mágica do jeito trouxa e agora seus cortes estavam inchados e mais feios._

_Fora a briga que teve com Arthur o feriado de natal foi muito bom, pois a tempos que Bill não passava o feriado com eles, é claro que ela sentira a falta de Percy, porém Fred e Jorge estavam o tempo todo chamando a atenção dela para eles, fazendo-a esquecer de Percy por alguns momentos._

_Quando os garotos tiveram que regressar a escola não era só Molly que estava arrasada, Sirius estava igualmente frustrado com a ida dos seus convidados e passou alguns dias trancados no quarto com Bicuço._

_Foi na véspera da volta dos garotos a Hogwarts que Arthur recebeu alta do hospital. Molly não pode deixar de se sentir culpada quando deixou o largo Grimmauld dois dias após a partida dos filhos. Sirius realmente estava com uma cara de arrasado, voltara a ficar sozinho com Kreacher e o pior, parecia que ele estava realmente se sentindo inútil para a ordem._

_Quando chegou em casa e recolheu o exemplar do _Profeta Diário_ que continuava a assinar mesmo com os resmungos de Arthur ela viu a foto de um homem horroroso que causara a ela muita dor e sofrimento: Antony Dolohov e mais nove comensais da morte, que incluía uma das primas de Sirius, Bellatrix Lestrange, haviam fugido da prisão de segurança mágica dos bruxos, Azkaban. Ao ver a foto dele sua pressão caiu e ela teve certeza que iria desmaiar se não fosse o seu marido para segurá-la e sacudi-la._

_Dolohov havia atacado Gideon e Fabian com mais quatro comensais perto do feriado de natal. Mais precisamente quando eles saíram d'_A Toca._ Quando Arthur viu a manchete do jornal, entendeu na mesma hora e gritou pelo seu filho mais velho. Bill veio correndo rapidamente socorrer a mãe._

_Arthur insistira em ficar em casa, mas Bill garantira que ficaria em casa naquele dia para cuidar dela. Foi um dos dias mais difíceis para ela, lembrou de como fora difícil aceitar a morte dos seus irmãos. Eles sempre haviam cuidado dela e agora a dor da perda dos dois voltara e junto com ela uma preocupação enorme com Percy, será que ele estaria bem? Agora com comensais por aí com toda certeza a pouca segurança que ele ainda poderia ter não existia mais._

_O primeiro trimestre do ano passou lentamente para a mulher, agora que não estava mais ajudando a ordem, uma vez por semana ia até o largo Grimmauld para ajudar a Sirius a manter a casa nos trinques e também para fazer o jantar antes da reunião semanal._

_Foi numa dessas visitas que ficou sabendo que Harry estava tendo aula de Oclumência com Snape._

_-_Mas porque ele precisa aprender isso? – _ela retrucou para Sirius enquanto ele a ajudava a por a mesa – _só aurors precisavam aprender isso...

-É importante Molly – _foi o que ela ouviu Sirius dizer com a cabeça dentro do armário, estava procurando os pratos._

_-_Eu só não entendo porque um garoto de quinze anos precisa aprender uma das artes mais complicadas da magia, como se ele já não tivesse a cabeça cheia demais – _ela resmungou._

_-_Esse é o problema...

-Como assim?

-O Harry está com a cabeça cheia demais – _Sirius disse saindo do armário com muitos pratos flutuando com a ajuda da varinha – _isso o torna um alvo fácil para Voldemort... – _Molly deixou cair a colher que segurava ao ouvir o nome._

_-_Esta dizendo... Que Você-sabe-quem pode entrar na cabeça do Harry?

-É o que parece – _ele suspirou e saiu distribuindo os pratos em frente a cada cadeira – _o Harry tem entrado na mente dele ultimamente e Dumbledore suspeita que depois que o Arthur sobreviveu, Voldemort soube da existência entre a mente dos dois e muito provavelmente a está usando...

-Então... –_ Molly sentiu seu lábio inferior tremer – _Harry pode estar possuído por ele?

-Talvez – _Sirius lançou um olhar significativo de amargura e medo para a mulher – _só espero que o ranhoso esteja ensinando Oclumência ao Harry corretamente... Só Merlin sabe o quanto é difícil para min saber que ele pode estar sendo possuído por Voldemort e não poder fazer nada alem de ficar preso nessa maldita casa...

_Sirius ficou contemplando uma janela, sentado a mesa segurando a cabeça com as mãos e os cotovelos na mesa. Tinha uma expressão vazia e de tédio total. Molly começava a suspeitar que ele desejasse mais do que nunca ir até aquela rua trouxa, os membros foram chegando e ela esqueceu desses pensamentos._

_Alguns dias antes da páscoa, Molly que estava na cozinha d'_A Toca_ cozinhando o chocolate para os ovos de páscoa escutou um grito vindo da sala, já era próximo das dez da noite e Arthur estava fazendo hora extra. A cabeça de Lupin estava na lareira ele pediu que ela aparecesse no largo Grimmauld o mais rápido possível._

_Ela apagou o fogo e correu para o jardim para que pudesse aparatar, ao chegar lá encontrou a maioria dos membros assustados com o chamado de emergência._

_-_O que houve? – _ela escutou Mudungus Fletcher resmungar ao adentrar na sala logo atrás dela – _eu estava conseguindo um preço realmente bom por alguns ovos de manticore...

-Não estamos interessados nos seus negócios Dunga – _Sirius ralhou com ele, o que foi estranho para a maioria dos presentes, já que sempre era tão amigável com todos – _temos um problema...

-Se você não disser qual o problema não poderemos resolvê-lo – _Emelina Vance falou sentada em uma poltrona – _já estou aqui há dez minutos e ninguém me disse o motivo da convocação extraordinária – _ela estava com um robe por cima de uma camisola, parecia que fora acordada há poucos instantes._

-Acho que o Sirius nos que fazer perder nosso sono. – _Tonks falou encostada em uma estante, seu cabelo rosa estava todo arrepiado._

_-_Nem eu sei o real motivo disso Nymphadora – _Tonks que estava bocejando fechou a cara ao ouvir seu nome de batismo – _Kingsley pediu para que eu convocasse a todos que não estivessem em missão... Ele falou algo sobre a Minerva explicar o que houve, pois agora não pode falar muito, parece que está ajudando o Fudge em algo e...

-Minerva deverá aparecer em breve... – _Remus terminou de explicar. Então eles ficaram ali se olhando, e Sirius e Remus respondiam a algumas perguntas óbvias, Arthur chegou dez minutos após Molly e Bill não apareceu, porque estava em uma missão desconhecida por Molly._

_Até que finalmente uma cabeça apareceu na lareira, os cabelos de Minerva estavam muito despenteados._

_-_Minerva! – _foi Molly a primeira a apontar para a lareira fazendo todos os outros olharem para o local._

_-_Olá Molly, escutem não tenho muito tempo, tenho que aproveitar o tempo em que Umbridge está tentando se transferir para a sala do Albus... – _a cabeça dela começou a falar._

_-_Umbridge na sala de Dumbledore? –_ Sirius falou com a boca escancarada._

_-_Isso Black, e, por favor, sem interrupções... Agora vejam parece que o Potter e os amigos estavam organizando um grupo secreto para estudarem defesa contra as artes das trevas e parece que isso já era de conhecimento de Dumbledore e de alguns membros da ordem... O problema é que tal grupo era clandestino e Fudge o descobriu e veio até a escola para expulsar o Potter, acontece que Albus assumiu total responsabilidade e depois de nocautear todos – _Sirius abriu um sorriso quando imaginou Umbridge e Fudge sendo nocauteados – _ele não me disse para onde iria, mas eu já havia sido instruída para um momento como este... Escutem com atenção: todos devem continuar em suas respectivas funções, Alastor assume o ponto de liderança e qualquer decisão que precisasse do consentimento será decidida por ele – _ela pausou e olhou para os lados – _tenho que ir... E Black não tente se comunicar com o Potter por cartas ou Flu e fique dentro da casa!

_Dizendo isso sua cabeça desapareceu. Todos ficaram olhando um para o outro por alguns minutos. E um a um todos foram partindo, os únicos que ficaram foram Remus e Sirius, com uma expressão indecifrável que para Molly era uma mistura de raiva, frustração e ódio._

_Após o feriado de páscoa Molly estava terminando de arrumar a garagem quando escutou dois CRACKS vindo da cozinha. Estava cedo demais para Bill chegar, e Arthur ia pernoitar no ministério, então quem estaria aparatando em sua casa?_

_Ao entrar na cozinha se deparou com um par de cabeças extremamente ruivas acompanhadas por duas vassouras, uma delas com uma corrente pendendo._

_-_Me ajude a me livrar dessa corrente! – _resmungou um. Era Fred_

-Não tenho culpa se você é incompetente ao ponto de não conseguir tirar uma corrente de sua vassoura – _retrucou o outro. Era George. – _onde diabo está àquela mulher que chamamos de mãe?

-Certamente deve está no largo Grimmauld preparando um jantar delicioso para alguém que não é um de seus filhos querido – _Fred soltou um disparo com sua varinha na corrente. – _pode, por favor, me ajudar com isso é realmente complicado... OH! – _os olhos dele se encontraram com o da mãe. – _querida Molly...

-Se não é a mãe desnaturada que não está pronta com um jantar para seus queridos e angelicais filhos – _George disse percebendo também a presença da mãe._

_-_Sabe George acho que definitivamente somos filhos do vizinho...

-Concordo plenamente Fred, aposto que se o Bill ou o Charlie aparecessem aqui ganhariam milhões de beijos e abraços, alem de serem servidos com um delicioso jantar e uma sobremesa digna de reis... Não que eu esteja reclamando dos abraços e beijos claro – _concluiu George com um sorriso amarelo, ao mesmo tempo em que Molly tentava entender o motivo dos gêmeos estarem n'_A Toca_ num fim de tarde de uma segunda feira, onde eles deveriam estar em Hogwarts._

-Não se esqueça do Roniquinho...

-É... Por ele acho que teríamos dois banquetes...

-Quem sabe três?

-O que... – _Molly conseguiu falar depois que o turbilhão de pensamentos diminuiu a velocidade em sua cabeça._

_-_Acho que ela finalmente se deu conta da nossa presença Fred...

-Eu disse a você que deveríamos ir para diretamente para o Beco Diagonal – _Fred retrucou._

_-_Eu como um garoto ingênuo que sou pensei que nossa querida mãe estaria nos esperando com uma gostosa refeição...

-O QUE DIABOS VOCÊS ESTÃO FAZENDO AQUI? – _Molly explodiu finalmente com os comentários dos gêmeos – _VOCÊS DOIS DEVERIAM ESTAR NA ESCOLA... A NÃO SER QUE... – _ela levantou a varinha e sem dizer mais nada – __Impedimenta__Impedimenta_.

-Mas o que... – _Fred falou enquanto caia no chão paralisado por cordas invisíveis ao mesmo tempo em que seu irmão era derrubado – _Mãe!

-Vocês só podem ser comensais da morte disfarçados pela poção polisuco... – _Molly foi até eles e pegou suas varinhas, mas se deparou com as varinhas dos filhos – _onde vocês arranjaram isso?

-No Olivaras mãe, esqueceu que compramos lá antes do nosso primeiro ano em Hogwarts? – _George falou, ele caíra de frente para o chão e sua voz saiu abafada._

_-_Se vocês são mesmo meus filhos então...

-Sou Fred Gideon Weasley, seu quarto filho com o seu marido Arthur, nasci no dia primeiro de abril dois minutos antes do meu querido irmão...

-George Fabian Weasley muito prazer, temos cinco irmãos, por ordem de nascimente são: Bill...

-Charlie,

-Percy,

-O querido e amável Roniquinho...

-E claro a nossa anjinha Ginnevra...

-Fomos nós que transformamos o ursinho de pelúcia do Roniquinho em uma aranha.

-E o Fred tentou fazer um voto perpetuo com este mesmo Roniquinho...

-Grande coisa, você que transformou o urso em aranha – _Fred retrucou._

_-_Sejamos sinceros caro irmão, uma aranha não é nada comparada com um voto perpetuo...

-Eu acho muito mais perigoso...

-CHEGA – _Molly gritou e retirando as azarações dos dois só que continuava a segurar a varinha de ambos, mesmo depois de eles estenderem as mãos. – _o que pensam que estão fazendo aqui?

-Pensamos em fazer uma boquinha...

-E dormir aqui... Amanhã vamos ter um dia cheio sabe... Inauguração da loja – _George sorriu ainda com a mãe estendida esperando a varinha._

_-_Boquinha? Dormir? Loja? – _Molly repetiu abobalhada – _porque não estão em Hogwarts? – _ela lembrou novamente do assunto principal._

_-_Porque nos cansamos de lá...

-É ter que ver todo dia aquelas tapeçarias e pinturas... É enjoativo as vezes – _Fred desistiu de receber a varinha e se sentou em uma cadeira._

_-_EU ESTOU FALANDO SÉRIO! PORQUE NÃO ESTÃO EM HOGWARTS?

_Os dois se olharam, o sorriso desaparecera do rosto de ambos, mas não estavam assustados, pareciam estar prevendo tal atitude da mãe._

_-_Mãe, a senhora já deve saber... Dumbledore saiu da escola e... – _Fred falou calmamente._

-Porque não estão na escola?

-Bem a senhora já ouviu falar da Umbridge não? – _George disse._

-Porque não estão na escola?

-Ela é louca, uma sapa velha asquerosa...

-Porque não estão na ESCOLA? – _a ultima palavra saiu com um grito._

_-_Decidimos que não precisávamos ficar escutando as ladainhas dela tipo 'Fudge está certo e Dumbledore como titica de coruja...', sabemos muito bem quem está certo...

-E não podíamos ficar lá parados e deixar ela assumir o cargo de diretora como se esivesse certa...

-PORQUE NÃO ESTÃO NA ESCOLA?

-Se a senhora continuar a gritar não poderemos falar – _Fred a cortou – _sente-se Molly e vai entender.

-NÃO ME CHAME DE MOLLY!

-Vamos mamãe sente-se... – _George colocou as mãos no ombro dela._

-NÃO ME MANDE SENTAR! – _ela retirou as mãos do ombro dela._

_-_Certo... Bem nós não queríamos a deixar achar que o ministério venceu e tudo mais...

-E estávamos de saco cheio de vê-la sorrindo...

-Então decidimos parar de se importar com as regras... – _George deu nos ombros._

_-_Vocês nunca se importaram com as regras – _Molly falou mais calma, mas ainda furiosa enquanto sentava-se._

-Que é isso mãe...

-Nós nunca fomos expulsos não foi? Bem voltando a historia principal...

-Umbridge estava felicíssima e decidimos então que deveríamos dar a ela alguns 'cabelos brancos'...

-E hoje enquanto fazíamos mais de uma apresentação nossa...

-Ela e seus amiguinhos da Brigada Inquisitorial nos encurralaram no meio do salão principal...

-E decidimos que não queríamos mais continuar a ser educados em tempo integral...

-Então pegamos nossas vassouras...

-E abandonamos Hogwarts...

-Para poder...

-VOCÊS O QUÊ? – _Molly se levantou novamente derrubando a cadeira e fazendo alguns copos quebrarem com sua fúria._

_-_Mãe... Escute-nos...

-É uma peça não? Primeiro de abril... Mas já estamos perto da quinzena...

-Mãe... Nós finalmente vamos abrir nossa loja...

-A Loja... – _Molly deu uma risada gostosa - _Como se tivessem dinheiro para abrir uma loja... Gêmeos, a brincadeira já foi descoberta, agora vocês precisam realmente me dizer o porquê de estarem em casa numa segunda-feira...

-Mãe... Estamos falando serio...

-Não brincaríamos com um assunto como este – _Fred falou fazendo Molly começar a suspeitar que realmente não era uma brincadeira –_ olhe isso – _ele colocou uma pesada bolsa de galões em cima da mesa – _aqui tem cerca de quinhentos galeões... Foi o que sobrou depois que compramos todos os materiais e alugamos a loja...

-Aí também está o dinheiro que lucramos com as primeiras vendas que fizemos em Hogwarts... – _George complementou._

_-_A "Gemialidades Weasley" finalmente está pronta...

-Alugamos uma loja no Beco Diagonal – _George olhou para a mãe e depois foi correndo ampará-la, Molly desmaiara._

_Quando acordou estava em sua cama e já era tarde da noite ela desceu as escada imaginando ter sido um pesadelo, mas parecia tão real, repreendeu-se por ter cochilado e agora provavelmente Bill teria comido alguma porcaria._

_Ao chegar na cozinha se deparou com Bill, Arthur e os gêmeos conversando. Ela olhou para a cena intrigada, Bill conversava alegremente com eles enquanto Arthur mantinha uma expressão séria._

_-_Mas o que diabos... – _Molly falou e todos notaram a presença dela, quando percebeu estavam todos levantados _–Vocês estão fazendo em casa?

-Vai começar de novo – _George deu nos ombros._

_-_Molly se acalme... Eu já conversei com eles e estou a par de tudo que aconteceu – _Arthur tentava passar segurança para ela enquanto segurava seus ombros._

_-_É mãe... Isso era algo inevitável de acontecer... – _Bill deu um sorriso fraco para ela._

_-_Então... – _Molly mal conseguia formar as palavras – _vocês realmente abandonaram a escola?

-Sim...

-E vão abrir a loja?

-Sim...

-Não tem nada que eu possa falar que mude isso?

-Não.

-Certo – _Molly andou até o fogão e o acendeu fazendo todos olharem para ela preocupados. Estavam esperando mais uma explosão dela. – _Bill, Arthur, desculpem-me por não ter feito o jantar.

-Não se preocupe querida...

-Relaxa mãe...

-Ficará pronta em alguns instantes – _ela movimentou a varinha e a comida começou a sair da despensa – _enquanto a vocês dois – _olhou para os gêmeos que pareciam confusos – _se realmente são maiores de idade. Capazes de abandonar o colégio e abrir seu próprio negocio, acho que são capazes de se virar sozinhos não?

-Sim, mas... – _Fred sussurrou._

_-_Mãe... A senhora não estaria...

-FORA! – _as colheres de pau, as vassouras e as tampas das panelas começaram a bater na cabeça dos gêmeos fazendo-os colocar os braços em volta da cabeça e saírem da cozinha – _e não esperem receber comida de graça ou sem trabalho! Vocês são adultos e como adultos que são devem se cuidar só... Agora fora!

-Mãe... – _George tentou falar antes que uma vassoura batesse em seu braço._

_-_FORA!

_E os gêmeos saíram correndo pelo jardim e desaparataram._

_-_Molly...

-Não se preocupe Arthur eu estou bem... – _ela respirou e voltou a preparar o jantar._

_-_Aposto três sicles que os gêmeos vão jantar conosco na semana que vem... – _Bill sussurrou para o pai, que deu um pequeno sorriso e apertou a mão do filho._

_-_Não dou até o domingo...

_Molly virou-se para ver o que estavam falando, mas ambos estavam com expressões serias._

_Como Arthur havia previsto no domingo os gêmeos estavam almoçando n'_A Toca _ainda sobre um olhar desaprovador de Molly. Não que ela não tivesse tentado expulsá-los de casa. Pelo contrario, eles haviam aparecidos nas três refeições de todos os dias, mas foram chutados para fora pelas vassouras da mulher, no domingo então ela decidiu depois de uma declaração de Fred de que estava passando mal com as comidas das lanchonetes e que se eles morressem subnutridos a culpa seria dela, Molly acabou deixando-os ficar para o almoço._

_Já estavam na primeira semana de junho quando um Bill muito aterrorizado entrou n'_A Toca_ pelas dez e pouca da manhã._

_-_Mãe...

-Bill! O que está fazendo aqui...? Aconteceu alguma coisa? – _ela se sobressaltou largando uma colcha em retalhos que costurava._

_-_Fique calma sim? – _ele falou, mas parecia bastante nervoso._

_-_Foi o Fred não? Tenho certeza que foi ele... O George não... Por favor, que não tenha sido o George... – _lagrimas já escorriam por sua face – _Ah meu Merlin, você não... PERCY! Bill não diga que foi o...

-Mãe não aconteceu nada com nenhum Weasley! Bem nada grave...

-O QUÊ?

-Escute bem... Percy foi acompanhar Dawlish, Avery e Yaxley. Não sei ao certo mais parece que Umbridge solicitou alguns reforços e Fudge mandou três homens de confiança e o imbecil do Percy se meteu... – _Bill fechou os punhos._

_-_O que aconteceu com meu bebê? – _Molly fungou ainda nervosa e chorando._

_-_Se acalme certo? Bem... Eu fui hoje ao ministério falar sobre a transferência de uma certa quantia de ouro para a Rússia e bem, você não vai acreditar... Quando eu cheguei lá alguém ficou gritando 'Weasley, WEASLEY venha aqui!' eu fui... Era o Fudge... Ao me ver ele percebeu que tinha chamado o Weasley errado e depois parou para refletir e disse: 'É verdade... Não poderia ser o Weasley ele está no St. Mungus se recuperando as costelas quebradas...

-Ele o quê??? – _Molly deu um salto._

_-_Costelas quebradas mãe... Bem então eu encontrei Dawlish na saída ele parecia lívido de fúria com Fudge... Eu freqüentei Hogwarts com ele a senhora sabe... Ele estava no quarto ano quando entrei, e bem quando me viu ele começou a falar...

_Bill narrando o acontecimento:_

"Aquele maldito Fudge e a maldita da Umbridge! Mandando-me caçar pessoas inocentes só porque estão dizendo a verdade e estão contra o ministério... Você acredita nisso Bill? " – _Dawlish falou vermelho._

"O que aconteceu cara?" – _Bill perguntou._

"Eu tive que ir mais uma vez a Hogwarts para demitir o Hagrid... A sapa velha da Umbridge planejou tudo... Na calada da noite atacá-lo... Eu não tive escolha... Eu o engomadinho do seu irmão que lambe os sapatos do Fudge, Avery e Yaxley fomos prendê-lo para interrogatório... Você acredita nisso? Ele é inocente!" – _o homem urrou de raiva – _"bem quando a sapa disse que ele iria responder as perguntas do ministro ele se levantou e saiu da casa, você sabe como ele é enorme, Umbridge mandou estuporá-lo, mas ele é meio gigante sabe... Todos os feitiços ricocheteavam nele e então a McGonagall desceu para ver o que estava acontecendo e os covardes a estuporaram..."

"Eles o que?" – _Bill olhou para Dawlish assustado._

"É... A estuporaram bem no meio do peito... Quatro feitiços estuporantes no peito em uma pessoa desarmada... É muita covardia, Hagrid ficou lívido de fúria e deu uma braçada no seu irmão e no Avery... Depois Umbridge e Yaxley continuaram a tentar contê-lo, mas ele nocauteou o Yaxley e então eu desisti de tentar capturá-lo, ele fugiu de Hogwarts... E agora McGonagall está no St. Mungus!" – _Dawlish concluiu – _"seu irmão também deve estar lá recuperando as costelas... Ah como eu queria ajudar o Dumbledore a colocar o maldito Fudge e sua sapa nos seus lugares, como podem negar que as fugas em Azkaban foram obras dele??? É um ultraje a comunidade bruxa!"

"Você poderá ajudar caro amigo..." – _Bill falou – _"Só não posso dizer isso a você agora, mas prometo que entrarei em contato com você certo?"

_Molly estava tentando absorver as ultimas noticias, Percy atacara Minerva McGonagall covardemente e Hagrid o nocauteara, agora não havia nenhum membro da ordem em Hogwarts... Não havia Snape, mas ele não era muito confiável._

_-_Eu vou até o St. Mungus! – _Molly saiu correndo até seu quarto colocou uma roupa qualquer rapidamente e após descer, deu de cara com um Bill confuso._

_-_Não acredito que irá visitar aquele traidorzinho covarde de uma figa...

-Irei visitar minha amiga Minerva McGonagall e se puder depois irei ver o estado do seu irmão, agora volte ao trabalho! – _dizendo isso ela aparatou no hospital bruxo._

_Quando finalmente chegou ao quarto de McGonagall, ela descobriu que não conseguiria falar com ela. A mulher dormia sossegadamente, mas havia bandagens que devia sair do seu busto para o seu pescoço. Molly ficou ali observando sua antiga professora e amiga._

_Ela passou o resto do dia ali sentada lembrando de todos os momentos juntos que já passara com a amiga. Lembrava-se muito bem da primeira aula de Transfiguração que teve com ela, apesar de muito severa, na época McGonagall era a professora mais jovem do corpo docente de Hogwarts. Molly sentiu grande simpatia por ela, e mesmo depois de ter largado a matéria por não ter NOM's suficientes para continuar o curso ela continuou a ir conversar com a professora, fora pra ela que Molly contou está grávida de Bill no fim de maio do seu sétimo ano. Não que não confiasse nas suas amigas, mas McGonagall transmitia a ela um sentimento de irmã mais velha._

_Já era noite quando McGonagall abriu os olhos, ela compreendeu exatamente o que tinha acontecido assim que olhou ao redor. Depois se levantou rapidamente querendo ir para a escola imediatamente, alguém tinha que cuidar das crianças, não as podia deixar na mão de Umbridge, e então Molly compreendeu finalmente o motivo de Fred e George terem abandonados a escola._

_-_Sabe, eu não pude te falar antes Molly, mas parabéns – _McGonagall falou depois de se acalmar. – _Você tem muita sorte...

_-_Pelo que Minerva? – _Molly respondeu com um sorriso fraco e olhou para a janela já estava escurecendo lá fora o que significava passar das sete._

_-_Seus filhos, cada um tem uma qualidade excepcional...

-Não tenho certeza disso, veja os gêmeos, por exemplo...

-Principalmente eles. – _ela pausou e deu um sorriso para Molly – _Bill sempre ajudando a todos que precisassem sem perguntar motivos, Charlie sempre alegre e sorridente, sempre otimista mesmo que todos estivessem para baixo...

-Eu tinha esquecido que o Charlie era assim – _Molly sorriu – _tenho saudades dele.

-Eu senti muito a falta dele até o Potter chegar... Mas ele demorou para trazer a taça de Quadribol para Gryffindor... – _as duas riram por um tempo – _o Percy... Ele é um bom garoto sempre seguidor das regras até o fim sem contestá-las... Essa é a maior qualidade dele, mas também seu maior defeito...

_Molly tinha se assustado quando ela falara de Percy, afinal ele tinha sido uma das pessoas que a atacara na noite passada._

_-_Os gêmeos... Sempre achei que eles tinham sido as ovelhas negras da família sabe... Nunca tinha tido problema com os outros... – _McGonagall sorriu – _só agora percebo que não eram defeitos e sim qualidades que eles demonstravam tendo todas aquelas detenções... Sempre lutaram pelos seus ideais sem nunca desistir, sempre animando os outros sempre juntos...

_McGonagall pausou e deu um sorrisinho. Molly parou para apreciar o que havia ouvido, nunca tinha parado para pensar desse modo sobre os gêmeos. Achava que eles eram simples criadores de caso, e não tinham qualidades nenhuma, alem de divertir os outros com brincadeiras infantis._

_-_Sabe... Eles realmente nos fizeram rir... Com aqueles fogos de artifícios e o pântano... A Umbridge ficou uma fera... Só poderiam pertencer a minha casa – _parecia para Molly que McGonagall estava muito feliz em falar dos Weasleys. –_ tem o jovem Ronald também... Ele não é muito esperto, mas de todos os seus filhos é o que tem o maior coração... Sempre ajudando os amigos, mesmo que involuntariamente, mesmo quando briga com eles, ele acaba ajudando as pessoas, acho que seria impossível para o Potter e a Hermione viverem sem ele. Alias eu suspeito que ele fisgou o coração da minha melhor aluna... Uma ironia não? A melhor aluna se apaixonou pelo aluno mais desleixado... – _as duas caíram na gargalhada com esse comentário._

_-_Sinceramente eu não sei como eles conseguem isso... – _Molly falou em meio as gargalhadas – _eu nunca havia visto duas pessoas brigarem tanto, mas também nunca havia visto se gostarem tanto...

-Oh... Eu já vi um casal parecido, mas não acho que chegasse perto deles... Potter e Evans – _Molly reconheceu serem os pais de Harry – _se bem que só a Evans discutia, o Potter ficava mais admirando-a, o que a deixava mais irritada... – _McGonagall pausou – _é realmente uma ironia, lembro-me muito bem do Potter e da Evans e eles são exatamente como o Ronald e a Hermione, a aluna nº 1 com o aluno mais desleixado – _ela gargalhou._

_-_Eu vou ter uma conversinha com o Ron... Ele não pode continuar a ser o mais deslexado – _Molly disse seria e depois as duas caíram na gargalhada. Ficaram assim rindo enquanto o tempo passava._

_-_Tem a Ginnevra também. Ela é a primeira garota Weasley em gerações não?

-É... Você não imagina a surpresa do Arthur quando a viu pela primeira vez...

-Ela com toda certeza é a mais interessante dos seus sete filhos... É uma mistura completa de todos os irmãos... Se bem que é difícil ver o lado Percy dela... – _as duas gargalharam._

_Foi um dos dias mais agradáveis de Molly desde o junho anterior, ficar ali conversando com uma das suas maiores amigas sobre seus filhos, era uma coisa que Molly realmente adorava._

_Arthur chegou ao quarto quando o rosa e o azul se misturavam no céu._

_-_O que faz aqui querido?

-Bill me falou do ocorrido, eu lamento Minerva... –_ ele disse cordialmente._

_-_Não foi nada Arthur, é só a idade...

-Não Minerva eu lamento pelo Percy se eu o tivesse – _falou com os punho cerrados._

_-_A culpa não é sua, as vezes as qualidades de uma pessoa se tornam seus defeitos, e quando isso faz parte da personalidade desta pessoa não há ninguém que possa mudar isso – _Minerva disse cordialmente – _ficam para o jantar?

-Seria um prazer... Eu vou pedir para a enfermeira trazer mais dois jantares, mas antes... Arthur porque está aqui, você não costuma a largar tão cedo... – _Molly disse já na porta._

-Fudge pirou de vez... Ele comunicou que todos deveriam sair do ministério o quanto antes, pois ele tinha razões obvias para achar que Dumbledore estivesse escondido por lá, foi o que o Kingsley me falou... Tenho certeza que isso é coisa do Malfoy... Algumas pessoas ficaram lá para colocar feitiços ante-poção polisuco... Mas duvido que consigam... Iriam precisar colocar um portal em cada andar ou fazer que nem grincotes...

_Arthur e McGonagall ficaram discutindo as possibilidades e o porquê de Malfoy ter pedido para Fudge deixar o ministério vazio._

_Ela voltou acompanhada da enfermeira que trazia consigo um carrinho com três bandejas. Eles jantaram e conversaram descontraídos sobre o que Dumbledore estaria fazendo agora mantendo olhos na porta para ver se não havia ninguém escutando ou chegando. Já devia passar da meia noite quando Arthur disse que ia ao banheiro enquanto Molly se despedia de Minerva, depois de um longo abraço as duas se separaram._

_-_Obrigado pela companhia Molly...

-Não foi nada Minerva, eu virei mais vezes essa...

-VOCÊ-SABE-QUEM ESTAVA NO MINISTÉRIO? – _elas ouviram a voz de Arthur vindo do corredor e depois viram a porta se escancarar – _Molly vamos para o ministério agora! Você-sabe-quem... Dumbledore... Ministério... Agora... – _falando isso ele desaparatou. Molly olhou confusa para onde o marido estivera e depois olhou para McGonagall para ter certeza de que ouvira o que achava que ouvira e viu que ela estava com a boca entreaberta e uma expressão de terror._

_-_Lamento Minerva... – _ela pegou a varinha da mulher que estava na escrivaninha – _você precisa de repouso – _e desaparatou no átrio do ministério._

_Tudo estava destruído havia centenas de pessoas no local, repórteres e muitos bruxos tentando não deixá-los passar para o elevador. Bruxos não paravam de aparecer pelas lareiras e à aparatarem. Ela viu um Moody sem seu olho mágico sendo auxiliado por Arthur._

_-_O que houve...

-Potter e os amigos vieram para cá... Viemos ajudá-los assim que soubemos... A maldita da Lestrange mandou o Black para além do véu – _Moody rosnou, parecia ter uma expressão triste e furiosa em meio a tantas cicatrizes – _se minha perna de pau não tivesse quebrado... Maldito CROUCH! – _ele berrou o ultimo nome. Molly reconheceu um Remus com lágrimas nos olhos saindo do elevador ajudando Tonks, ao seu lado Kingsley estava arrasado._

-Temos que nos reunir com os membros o quanto antes... – _Arthur disse quando eles se juntaram a um canto afastado._

_-_Mas onde? Sem o Sirius... – _Kingsley parou de falar e viu que todos olhavam para ele arrasados. Foi então que Molly entendeu, Sirius Black estava morto._

_Foi um grande choque para ela perceber isso. Era muito estranho para ela, afinal nunca se dera bem com ele, era uma pessoa inconseqüente que instigava Harry a fazer coisas erradas, mas ela sabia que tinha um grande coração, fora ele que mais auxiliara a sua família quando Arthur fora atacado no natal, e sabia também que ele se importava muito com Harry._

_Bill e Emelina Vance chegaram após alguns minutos. E ficaram ali lamentando o ocorrido. Foi só quando uma fênix prateada, o patrono de Dumbledore chegou que todos se pararam de pensar no ocorrido, ela mandava que estivessem em condições fossem para casa o quanto antes e que eles iriam se encontrar n'_A Toca _quando Dumbledore terminasse de resolver assuntos pendentes._

_Já era de manhã quando o patrono de Dumbledore anunciou que estariam chegando _A Toca. _Molly foi até a porta e cada vez que um membro chegava ela fazia alguma pergunta que só ele soubesse a resposta, quando finalmente todos chegaram ela notou a ausência de Tonks._

_-_Então alguém vai contar o que aconteceu? – _Bill falou depois que todos se acomodaram nas cadeiras._

_-_É com grande pesar, meu caro Bill que digo a vocês que Sirius Black está morto – _Dumbledore se pronunciou, embora todos já soubessem disso, ao ouvir Dumbledore dizer aquelas palavras tiveram certeza que era verdade._

_Fred e George entraram no recinto, Molly estava tão absorta em seus pensamentos que os viu entrar, mas nem percebeu a gravidade da situação._

_-_Fico feliz que estejam aqui – _Dumbledore falou com um sorriso fraco – _eu sei já são maior de idade, por isso estou-os convidando para entrar na ordem, não precisam responder agora...

-Estamos dentro – _respondeu um Fred com uma felicidade reprimida por uma expressão séria._

_-_Sabemos que não podemos fazer muito, mas ajudaremos no que pudermos... – _Complementou George._

_-_Não faremos nada fora do nosso alcance – _acrescentou olhando para o pai e para mãe._

_-_Por isso mamãe e papai nos deixem entrar – _George terminou um discurso que parecia ter sido ensaiado._

_-_Eu... – _Arthur olhou para Molly que concordou com a cabeça sem prestar muita atenção em tudo ainda. – _se sua mãe concorda, não posso fazer nada para impedi-los...

-Mas mãe... O que? – _Fred começou uma resposta pronta e olhou surpreso para o pai que tinha um sorriso tão fraco quanto o de Dumbledore, ele se virou para George que tinha os olhos tão arregalados quanto os seus e eles fizeram uma pequena reverencia e sentaram em cadeiras que Dumbledore conjurou._

_-_Agora... Eu vou contar a vocês o que aconteceu exatamente, mas sem entrar em detalhes...

_Então Dumbledore contou sobre como ele fora avisado por Snape que Harry estava achando que Sirius estava sendo torturado por Voldemort no ministério da magia, e em como ele tinha entrado na floresta e desaparecido. Depois ele contou em como chegou a o largo Grimmauld e encontrou um Kreacher muito feliz de estar sozinho._

_Explicou que Kreacher havia ido até Narcisa Malfoy e lhe contara em como Harry considerava Sirius como um irmão e ao mesmo tempo como um pai, então tudo havia sido planejado para que Harry pegasse a profecia para Voldemort. Explicou então que a profecia iria explicar a Voldemort um modo de matar Harry, mas ela havia sido destruída na câmara da morte em meio aos duelos dos comensais com alguns membros da ordem._

-E agora irei explicar algumas coisas... – _ele passou a mão na testa e suspirou muito dali ficaram surpresos nunca haviam visto Dumbledore com uma expressão cansada – _a partir de agora o largo Grimmauld não é mais a sede da ordem da fênix, Arthur estou certo que sua casa poderá se tornar a sede substituta enquanto arrumamos um local? – _Arthur acenou com a cabeça afirmativamente – _certo obrigado... Bem agora escutem atentamente, agora que o ministério finalmente vai admitir o retorno de Voldemort muito provavelmente Fudge vai cair, e alguém com experiência na luta contra bruxo das trevas será indicado...

-Você deveria ser o novo ministro – _Moody rosnou._

_-_Não seja apresado Alastor... Eu diria que você seria o novo ministro, mas conhecendo a corte e seu jeito de ser duvido muito, por isso provavelmente será Scrimgeour... – _todos pareceram pensar o nome que Dumbledore citara – _agora vejam bem, vamos suspender as reuniões, porque conhecendo Scrimgeour como conheço ele ficará atento a qualquer resistência contra Voldemort e vai querer uni-la ao ministério para que possa passar a população segurança... Eu passarei o verão viajando atrás de umas coisas que não contar a vocês para não colocá-los em perigo – _ouve alguns protestos, mas quando Dumbledore ergueu sua mão todos se calaram – _como bem sabem eu estive ausente e só o professor Snape conseguiu entrar em contato comigo, e assim permanecerá... Tenho meus motivos para deixar que só ele consiga falar comigo, como a maioria de vocês sabem ele continua com sua missão e qualquer mudança nos planos de Voldemort vai ser transmitida diretamente para min... Enquanto estiver fora peço a vocês que aceitem nosso amigo aqui – _ele mexeu a cabeça na direção de Moody – _como nosso líder. Qualquer missão que estava acontecendo esta suspensa por hora, a não ser a sua Remus... – _ele deu um olhar significativo para Remus que acenou positivamente – _nós sabemos o quanto ele tentará aumentar seus aliados agora que seu retorno se tornou publico, o resto está dispensado até segunda ordem... Kingsley se puder continue a fazer seu excelente trabalho quanto mais a confiança do novo ministro você ganhar será melhor, pois quando os caminho se separam fica muito difícil de unificá-los novamente.

_Todos se mexeram desconfortáveis nas cadeiras tentando não expressar desanimo nem muita tristeza pela morte de um de seus companheiros, mas era praticamente impossível._

_-_Agora tenho um ultimo pedido a fazer... Que vocês fortifiquem seus laços de amizades o máximo possível, não deixem que essa guerra os impeça de viver... – _Dumbledore se levantou – _se tem qualquer coisa trivial para falar tenho certeza que Alastor dará conta tenho total confiança no julgamento dele, Molly eu entrarei em contato com você sobre a vinda de Harry no verão, agora tenho de voltar a Hogwarts.

Dizendo isso ele passou pela porta e deu mais alguns passos até desaparecer e deixar todos ali presentes contemplando os raios de um sol que acabara de nascer.

**N/A: UFAAAAAAAAAA**

**Acabou**

**Oo**

**Capitulo gigantesco**

**Oo**

**Bem eh isso aih... o próximo capitulo vai ser normal eu acho, afinal no sexto livro num tem muita pra falar naum, mas vou dar o melhor de min... Espero que as parte dos gêmeos naum tenham decepcionado vocês, mas sei lah acho que num tava inspirado quando as fiz.. bem eh isso...**

**Mandem review dizendo se eh para eu continuar com o projeto Lembranças no Natal**

**E mandando a opinião sobre o capitulo, você que lê e naum manda review por favor clique no botãozinho roxo e dê sua opinião**

**Malfeito Feito!**


	7. Chapter 3 Sete Filhos Part 5

**Disclaimer: nenhum personagem de HP me pertence**

**;\\**

**Que triste... Eles são da excelentíssima tia Joanne Rowling**

**N/A: demorou pra caralho esse capitulo... eu sei... me desculpem, mas eu tava em epoca de vestibular e não podia ler harry potter, hoje foi a ultima prova da UFPE e talvez eu passe... num fiz uma prova boa hoje... ;\\**

**MAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSS isso não vem ao caso... a fanfic vai ter continuidade, obrigado pelos reviews que não me lembro mais quem mandou só da jéssica que mandou ontem aih eu lembro o nome dela...**

**XD**

**Essa parte demorou também porque ficou bem maior do que eu esperava... eu confesso que me empolguei nas cenas Remus/ Tonks, num achei que iria colocar o shipper ateh o capitulo do teddy, mas bem esse capitulo TEM MUITO REMUS/ TONKS!**

**;D**

**Boa Leitura e a data da continuação lá em baixo...**

**Chapter Three – Sete Filhos [Part 5**

_Então julho chegou, mas muito diferente dos últimos quinze julho's anteriores. Desta vez em vez de trazer o costumeiro calor do inicio de verão, com ele veio um clima abafado durante os dias e um nevoa gélida durante a noite._

_Para a maioria das pessoas, os trouxas, era só uma crise climática, havia acontecido algo assim dezesseis anos atrás e era normal voltar a acontecer. Mas para os bruxos isso tinha uma explicação muito obvia: Lord Voldemort._

_Desde a noite fatídica de junho em que o ministério da magia havia sido invadido e tinha sido testemunha de uma luta de dois órgãos que a maioria dos bruxos achavam estar extintos. A ordem da fênix e os comensais da morte._

_Molly Weasley suspirou e voltou sua atenção ao jantar. Tinha muita coisa para se preocupar nunca se vira tão sobrecarregada de deveres, isso porque a ordem estava em um "recesso" para a segurança dos membros. O pior é que tal recesso não aumentara muito a segurança dos membros da ordem, e agora mais do que nunca ela temia pelos seus filhos._

_É claro que desde a volta de Voldemort há um ano, ela estava nervosa pelos filhos, porem agora que ele saíra do esconderijo isso tornara duas vezes mais riscos que seus filhos corriam. E o pior é que agora só havia dois filhos freqüentando Hogwarts sob a proteção de Albus Dumbledore, e se é que a situação poderia ser ainda pior, ela era. Dos seus cinco filhos mais velhos, quatro participavam da ordem da fênix e o outro que por acaso estava ainda brigado com a família por um motivo idiota, pertencia ao primeiro escalão do ministério que mudara na ultima semana e agora confrontava Voldemort de um jeito mais ofensivo do que a própria ordem da fênix._

_Agora alem dos comensais da morte atrás dos membros da ordem da fênix e agora eles sabiam o nome de vários por causa do confronto no ministério, o próprio ministério estava atrás dos membros de tal organização. No começo Rufus Scrimgeour queria unir forças com a ordem, porém por causa de um desentendimento com Dumbledore ele tratava tal pessoas como um grupo de resistência que não tinha justificativa, afinal o pais ainda estava na mão deles e não de Voldemort, e evitava falar sobre tal grupo._

_Acontece que na ultima semana de junho Cornélius Fudge, até então ministro da magia, foi obrigado pela população bruxa a entregar o seu cargo. Ele tentou de varias maneiras mostrar a população que ainda era digno de tal cargo, dizendo que o tal ataque de gigantes a costa oeste ainda não havia sido comprovado e que o ataque aos trouxas não poderia ter sido evitado por nenhum bruxo. Porém quando Madame Bones, chefe do departamento de execução das leis mágicas foi encontrada assassinada depois de ter sido violentamente torturada, Fudge não teve escolha senão abdicar do seu cargo, mas antes que o fizesse outro assassinato brutal foi descoberto o de Emelina Vance, uma bruxa que por acaso participava da ordem da fênix._

_Dumbledore que andara sumido nos últimos dias apareceu e convocou uma reunião extraordinária na casa de Kingsley Shacklebolt. Lá ele deu uma explicação simples sobre eles fazerem feitiços Fidelius em suas casas e para sempre andarem com a varinha em mãos, pois agora estavam enfrentando também os dementadores que haviam abandonado Azkaban e se juntado a causa de Voldemort. Era importante também que eles conseguissem o maior numero de informações possíveis e que as guardassem até a próxima reunião que ocorreria no dia primeiro de setembro após o jantar de boas vindas dos alunos._

_Bill que já não morava n_'A Toca_, o problema para Molly foi que foi num primeiro de julho, depois de voltar de três dias na França. Bill que estava promovendo um jantar na casa dos pais para sua até então namorada Fleur Dellacour, declarou que eles estavam noivos e que iriam se casar no agosto do ano seguinte. A noticia foi como um choque e todos na mesa, inclusive Charlie que havia vindo a pedido de Bill se viraram para ver a reação de Molly._

_Não que ela odiasse a "noiva" de Bill. Só que ela não a suportava. Sua arrogância era digna de uma família de sangue-puro rica e esnobe como os Malfoy. E o pior nem ela nem Bill pareciam notar isso, na verdade Molly percebera que só Ginny percebera isso._

_Então como Bill não poderia ficar morando na casa dos pais, já que ficaria muito incomodo voltar para a casa dos pais depois de sair dela, continuou a morar em seu pequeno apartamento em Londres, porém Fleur ficara n'_A Toca _a pedido de Molly. E toda vez que Bill aparecia, pelo menos uma vez por dia, ela arrumava um jeito de encontrá-lo com Tonks._

_Certo ela era um pouco mais velha que Bill, porém Molly achava que seria um nora perfeita._

-Mãe... O que está tentando fazer trazendo a Tonks para almoçar e jantar todos os dias aqui? – _Bill perguntou assim que Fleur disse que ia tomar banho deixando Molly e Bill a sós na cozinha._

_-_Nada filho, eu só gosto muito dela e a acho uma mulher incrível. Alem de ser uma jovem auror ela é incrivelmente bela e...

-Mãe! – _ela virou-se para o filho e viu uma expressão zangada, era muito difícil ver tal expressão no rosto de seu primogênito – _a senhora não está tentando fazer o que acho que está tentando está?

-Eu... Er... O que?

-A senhora está trazendo a Tonks aqui em todas as refeições possíveis para juntá-la comigo... Para que eu fique com ela e chute a Fleur para fora daqui...

-Não seria uma má idéia...

-Mãe!

-Escute filho – _Molly passou a mão no rosto do filho – _não estou dizendo que a Fleur é uma garota má, mas veja só... Ela é arrogante...

-Ela é francesa mãe. – _Bill falou calmamente._

_-_Certo, mas não deixa de ser arrogante certo? Bem... Ela nem ao menos fala inglês direito...

-Eu falo francês fluentemente mãe... Esqueceu que trabalhei no Egito? Lá tem mais bruxos franceses do que ingleses...

-Certo, mas veja... A Tonks é metamorphus... Poderia ficar linda de um jeito diferente para você todos os dias...

-A Fleur é descendente direta de uma veela mãe...

-Veja só! Não quero meu filho se misturando com criaturas estranhas...

-A senhora que está sendo arrogante agora Molly Weasley, está agindo como a Umbridge... – _Molly ficou um pouco vermelha com o ultimo comentário – _olha só mãe eu entendo a sua preocupação, afinal eu sou seu filho mais velho e o primeiro a assumir um compromisso serio, embora ache que o Ron será o próximo depois do Percy – _ele deu um sorriso – _mas o que a senhora está tendo é uma crise de ciúmes comum...

-Eu não estou com ciúmes...

-Os trouxas chamam isso que complexo de Édipo mãe e a senhora vai se acostumar com isso...

-Eu não estou com ciúmes Bill Arthur Weasley! Eu só não quero você infeliz após ter se casado com uma lambisgóia só porque uma guerra está acontecendo por aí... – _Molly apontou o dedo para o filho que sorriu novamente, fazendo-a se irritar ainda mais._

_-_Então é esse o problema? É por que vou me casar rápido?

-É... Não!

-Ora ora... Molly Weasley dando uma lição de moral sobre não casar-se afobadamente...

-Eu não fui afobada!

-Mãe vocês tinham acabado de completar dezoito anos quando _eu _nasci, e vocês se casaram... – _ele apontou o polegar para o peito quando disse o _eu.

-Exatamente nós já tínhamos você...

-Então esta dizendo que eu devo fazer um filho com a Fleur o mais rápido possível? Isso sim é afobação...

-Não estou dizendo nada disso! Só estou dizendo que eu e seu pai já tínhamos certeza que éramos perfeitos um para o outro, e tínhamos você como prova... – _ela deu um sorriso._

_-_Mãe... Eu e a Fleur também somos perfeitos um para o outro...

-Não são nada... Você é lindo, educado, humilde, inteligente e um rapaz de bom coração... E ela é só... Uma Fleuma...

-Mãe! – _Bill voltou a ter a expressão zangada no rosto – _escute... Não quero mais ouvi-la xingar _minha_ noiva! A senhora pode não achar que ela seja perfeita para min, mas eu tenho certeza disso e um dia a senhora também verá isso... Quanto a Tonks a senhora acha ela a nora perfeita agora, mas eu aposto que se eu tivesse com ela a senhora estaria achando vários defeitos para ela...

-Eu não encontraria defeitos na Tonks ela é...

-Uma grande auror jovem e linda, mas muito atrapalhada e estabanada... Se a senhora for comparar ela com a Fleur verá que minha noiva é a perfeição quando se fala de educação e ela não é afobada de jeito nenhum... Alem de todos esses fatores – _Bill pausou olhando ao redor – _a senhora já deve ter percebido que ela gosta do Remus...

_Isso era verdade, Molly já havia notado que Nymphadora Tonks estava perdidamente apaixonada por Remus Lupin, mas ela ainda tinha uma pontinha de esperança que ela esqueceria Remus e se apaixonaria por Bill se continuasse a trazê-la até sua casa, afinal seu filho era muito bonito. O maior problema é que cada vez mais Tonks estava mais "sem-vida" desde o ataque no ministério ela estava desanimada com alguma coisa._

_-_E anda muito melancólica... – _Bill finalizou – _agora, eu peço a senhora e também a Merlin que dê juízo a senhora para que possa conviver com minha noiva pacificamente já que foi a senhora que exigiu que ela ficasse aqui e eu como fiel do segredo não posso permanecer aqui... – _ele deu um beijinho na testa da mãe – _eu sei o que estou fazendo mãe... – _ele deu um sorrisinho encorajador – _vou me despedir da Fleur e vou embora... É perigoso eu sair daqui muito tarde...

_O mês foi se passando vagarosamente e embora Bill tivesse a advertido sobre o humor de Tonks e de que era uma causa perdida tentar juntá-lo a moça, Molly não desistiu e toda vez que ela não estava a trabalho ou vigiando a casa dos tios de Harry a serviço da ordem, Molly a convidava para ir até sua casa e tinha uma pequena esperança que ela se encontrasse com Bill._

_O pior é que Molly foi forçada a viver com Fleur, já que ela iria ficar na Inglaterra pelo menos até o dia das bruxas aperfeiçoando o inglês e tomando algumas decisões sobre a cerimônia de casamento. Até lá Molly teria que aturá-la em sua casa._

_Além de todos os problemas ela agora mal via os gêmeos, que pareciam ter arrumado um jeito de se alimentar sem ter que recorrer à comida da mãe a todo o momento e isso era muito ruim, pois para vê-los Molly ia ter que ir até o Beco Diagonal que agora era uma viela sombria e vazia, e não era nada prazeroso passear por lá._

_Foi ainda na primeira semana de julho que souberam que Olivaras o melhor produtor de varinhas do Reino Unido havia desaparecido e provavelmente tinha sido obra de Voldemort. Quem também sumiu do Beco Diagonal sem deixar vestígios foi Florean Fortescues dono da sorveteria de mesmo nome. Ninguém agora saia de casa com medo de encontrar um comensal da morte na esquina e os panfletos informativos sobre maldições Imperius e poções polissucos não ajudavam muito fazendo o pânico e o medo se espalhar pela comunidade bruxa assim como da outra vez em que Voldemort estivera poderoso. Molly estava achando que o ministério estava ajudando-o involuntariamente._

_Hermione Granger amiga de Ron chegou na segunda semana de junho para passar o resto das férias ali, foi também naquela tarde em que Molly tivera mais uma de suas crises de saudades de Percy. Dumbledore aparecera para avisar que Harry chegaria no sábado pela manhã quando a viu chorando._

_Era incrível como as palavras tão sabias de Dumbledore soavam tão doce e encorajadoras para Molly, coincidência ou não, depois da visita dele Molly ficou sem chorar por causa de Percy até o natal._

_Harry Potter, outro amigo de Ron chegara acompanhado de Dumbledore nas primeiras horas da madrugada, enquanto Molly tentava animar Tonks o máximo possível. Mas uma vez ela se viu frustrada, pois de nada estava adiantando trazer a moça para sua casa pelo menos quatro vezes na semana, e o pior cada vez mais Fleur estava se tornando insuportável, e se poderia haver algo pior é que agora Ginny e Hermione não estavam ajudando Molly com 'ela'._

_O mês de julho foi passando rapidamente sem nenhuma nova noticia de Dumbledore ou de ataques, até que no meio da festa de aniversario de 16 anos de Harry, Remus Lupin chegou com a noticia que Igor Karkaroff, um comensal da morte desertor havia sido encontrado morto. Essa noticia abalou a festa deixando-a muito irritada._

_Perto do fim de agosto eles decidiram ir até o Beco Diagonal comprar o material escolar de Ginny, Harry, Hermione e Ron. Foi muito estressante para Molly, pois ela não parava de olhar para os lados com medo que um comensal da morte aparecesse em uma esquina e tentasse matar seus filhos. Na verdade ela estava um pilha de nervos e quando por um momento ela teve a impressão que Harry, Ron e Hermione haviam desaparecido na loja de logros do gêmeos ela quase teve um ataque cardíaco._

_No dia primeiro de setembro, por incrível que pareça eles não se atrasaram para o embarque dos garotos. Foi naquela noite também que Tonks finalmente foi jantar n'_A Toca _novamente. Ela contou que Harry havia sido petrificado por Draco Malfoy, um primo dela, e que se ela tivesse esperado mais alguns segundos para ir conferir o trem, Harry não estaria em Hogwarts._

_Arthur se sobressaltou com o nome de Draco Malfoy, e quando Molly indagou o motivo ele disse que era por causa de Lucius Malfoy, e depois saiu dizendo que havia esquecido de encaminhar algo no trabalho._

_-_Tonks querida tem certeza que você está bem? – _Molly perguntou depois de recolher os pratos._

_-_Estou sim Molly, obrigada – _ela respondeu com um sorriso fraco._

_-_Não querida você não está – _Molly se virou seria para Tonks – _eu sei que não sou sua mãe nem nada para dizer isso, mas eu realmente me importo com você... Isso é por causa do Sirius?

_Houve uma pausa constrangedora em que Tonks abrira a boca assustada e Molly esperava a resposta._

_-_Não... – _Tonks respondeu passado mais alguns segundos – _não é só por causa do Sirius...

-Então o que é querida... Você sabe que a tenho como uma filha não sabe?

-Obrigada Molly... É só que é complicado demais...

-Você pode se abrir para min querida.

-Eu... –_ Tonks olhou nos olhos dela – _certo... É o Remus...

_Mais uma pausa constrangedora no qual Tonks abaixou o rosto e Molly ficou estática, então Bill estava certo afinal? Ele supusera muito bem... Realmente Tonks estava sentindo algo por Remus Lupin._

_-_Como assim querida? – _ela perguntou do jeito mais dócil e agradável possível._

_-_Ele... Nós... – _Tonks suspirou profundamente – _Ele diz que não devo ficar com ele...

-Como assim querida?

-Er... Vou começar do inicio...

"Logo no começo do outono deste ano, eu tive que passar algumas semanas na sede da ordem porque estava vigiando os arredores do largo Grimmauld... Só que na mesma época o Remus estava lá também, faltava uma semana para a lua cheia..."

"Snape deixara as poções prontas e o Sirius ficaria de entregá-las a ele um hora antes das transformações... Só que de repente eles discutiram... E o Sirius ficou rabugento como sempre, se isolando com o hipogrifo e mal falando conosco... Ficamos praticamente sozinhos naquela casa... E acabou rolando..."

_Acabou rolando... Como acabou rolando? Remus tinha a idade da mãe dela, Molly sabia disso... Andrômeda Tonks, ou como na época era chamada Andrômeda Black cursara o mesmo ano de Sirius Black, seu primo; James Potter, o pai de Harry e Remus Lupin. Aquilo era realmente estranho, mas Molly não interrompeu._

-Não foi culpa dele – _Tonks acrescentou fazendo Molly sentir-se aliviada, pelo menos isso, pensou Molly. Na verdade ela já suspeitava que Remus Lupin nunca iria dar em cima de uma moça cerca de vinte anos mais nova que ele... – _foi minha culpa – _uma lágrima escorreu pelo rosto de Tonks._

"Foi depois da terceira noite de lua cheia... Eu fui levar o café da manhã dele... Sirius havia brigado com ele na noite anterior... Eles haviam discutido porque Sirius pedira, na verdade insistira que agora que tinha alguém na casa ele poderia ir até a rua dar uma volta como o Snuffles..."

-_Snuffles?_

_-É como ele chamava sua forma de animagus..._

_-Certo..._

"Bem como o Remus não concordou, eles discutiram e Sirius disse que preferia mil vezes ser um lobisomem, pois assim poderia ir até os outros lobisomens e ficar em liberdade por algum tempo, depois percebeu o que falou e saiu do porão batendo a porta irritado, deixando o Remus arrasado... Naquela noite eu fui levar a poção para ele, e o Remus me fez prometer que não deixaria o Sirius sair... Foi aí que vi o quão lindo ele era"

_Tonks deu um pequeno sorrisinho._

"Bem... Na manhã seguinte eu fui levar o café da manhã... E ele ainda estava adormecido no chão... Eu fiquei ali o acariciando... Então ele acordou assustado... Ficamos nos olhando por um tempo e eu me levantei envergonhada e sai dali... Foi no outro dia então quando eu fui novamente entregar o café dele que o vi, com um enorme arranhão no peito... Eu comecei a curá-lo, mas ele acordou e... Bem... Ele disse que eu não devia estar se envolvendo com ele... Era um homem amaldiçoado que não merecia ajuda de ninguém e que já havia quase arruinado a reputação de Dumbledore por confiar nele... Que quase matara Harry e... Eu o beijei..."

_Molly olhou para ela assustada. Sabia o quanto Tonks era impulsiva, mas... Não imaginava que ela fosse tanto ao ponto de beijar Remus assim._

"Depois disso ele me afastou assustado e eu saí de lá sem falar nada... No fim da tarde ele conversou com o Sirius novamente..."

-Não voltamos a falar sobre isso até a noite em que fomos ao ministério... – _outra lágrima escorreu pelo rosto da moça – _e ele disse que eu nunca vou poder ficar com ele, que eu posso arranjar alguém melhor... Como se eu quisesse outra pessoa Molly... Eu só quero o Remus Lupin...

_E depois disso Molly a abraçou. Não foi qualquer abraço, mas foi um abraço materno._

_-_Tonks... Nymphadora querida... – _Tonks amarrou a cara ao ouvir seu primeiro nome, mas não protestou – _eu realmente queria que você fosse minha nora... Diferente da Fleur você é uma grande mulher, mas eu vejo que é inútil querer isso... Você está perdidamente apaixonada pelo Remus...

-Eu... Molly – _ela continuava abraçada a Molly, como estava sentada e Molly em pé, a matriarca Weasley ficou alisando seus cabelos castanhos._

_-_Não precisa se preocupar... Remus vai ter que ouvir a voz da razão... Ah se vai!

_Tonks deu um soluço e depois sorriu, e as duas ficaram assim por um longo tempo. Agora Molly outra coisa a fazer... Colocar juízo também na cabeça de Lupin._

_Não que achasse certo que Tonks, uma moça desajeitada na sua opinião... Namorasse um quarentão serio e desanimado como Lupin. Mas isso era o amor, eles se completavam de um jeito tão bonito quanto ela e Arthur. E a partir de agora iria fazer questão de que da próxima vez que o encontrasse ia falar umas boas verdades. Onde já se viu impedir-se de ser feliz só por causa de uma simples complicaçãozinha... Principalmente agora que estavam em guerra, ele não poderia se privar de ser feliz._

_Os mês de setembro e outubro se passaram lentamente, com varias discussões e irritações diárias com sua nova nora. Molly realmente já não agüentava e foi com muito alivio e prazer que viu Fleur partir com Bill após o jantar do dia das bruxas._

_Agora todos os membros da ordem estavam tomando a máxima precaução e os únicos membros que continuavam com suas respectivas missões especiais eram: Remus Lupin, infiltrado entre os lobisomens tentando trazer o maior numero deles para a causa de Dumbledore, ou pelo menos afastá-los da causa de Voldemort; Severus Snape, infiltrado não só entre os comensais da morte, mas dentro do circulo de confiança do Lord das Trevas, essa informação havia sido dada na reunião que ocorrera após o dia das bruxas na qual Dumbledore esclarecera as missões de todos os membros da ordem da fênix, apenas para os membros chaves: Remus Lupin, Arthur Weasley, Severus Snape, Kingsley Shacklebolt e 'Mad-Eye' Moody... Arthur claro contara a ela sobre tudo com a concessão de Dumbledore; e por último Dumbledore. Ele continuava em alguma missão misteriosa que não fora revelada a ninguém._

_Qualquer missão ou afronta a comensal da morte estava proibida até segunda ordem. Foi assim que a ordem da fênix foi "dissolvida" de uma hora para outra. Embora tivesse havido varias indagações dos membros para Dumbledore do porque "dissolver" a ordem agora que Voldemort estava agindo abertamente, Dumbledore só respondeu que não ajudaria em nada que o ministério acabasse prendendo os membros da ordem por se aliarem a ele, e que também os serviços dos membros não seriam úteis por enquanto, pois ele afirmou que Voldemort estava longe do pais, mais precisamente na Europa Oriental, isso deixou Molly bastante alarmada._

_Enfim o mês de novembro e o de dezembro passaram calmamente e dois dias antes do natal Harry, Ron e Ginny chegaram para passar o feriadão n'_A Toca_, mas antes dela vê-los ela teve que re-ver alguém que não esperava até o próximo julho. Fleur voltara e dessa vez para ficar e organizar de vez a cerimônia de casamento que iria acontecer na casa de Molly na primeira semana de agosto._

_Na véspera de natal, ela decidiu fazer uma pequena ceia e além de Harry e Fleur a única pessoa sem ser um Weasley na casa era Lupin. Ele ficou ali o tempo todo olhando para a lareira e Molly o viu conversar com Arthur e Harry por alguns momentos, quando Fleur começou a cantar uma das musicas da cantora favorita de Molly todos começaram a subir para as camas. O olhar mortal de Molly fez Bill puxar sua noiva para fora e quando Molly se virou só viu um Lupin muito abatido olhando para a lareira._

_-_Remus?

-Hum – _ele virou a cabeça e se deparou com a matriarca Weasley – _Molly... Ah eu já vou indo...

-Não é isso Remus... Você está bem? – _ela deu um olhar de mãe e verificou em como aquele homem que estava chegando a meia-idade estava acabado, mas não perdera seu charme._

_-_Claro... Só um pouco abatido... Asses do oficio – _ele deu um sorrisinho amarelo e se levantou._

_-_Tem certeza?

-Claro qual outro motivo seria? – _ele deu a ela um olhar desconfiado._

_-_Hum... Nenhum – _ela deu um sorrisinho – _a não ser quem sabe a Tonks...

_Um silencio se instaurou no recinto em que estavam, e Lupin ficou olhando para a mulher com uma mistura de espanto e lamentação no rosto._

-Eu não sei do que está falando Molly... Agora eu tenho que ir – _ele se encaminhou para a porta, mas Molly barrou seu avanço._

_-_Eu sei que não tenho direito de me meter na sua vida, tampouco na sua vida amorosa, ainda lembro do que o Sirius me disse... – _ela pausou e viu uma expressão triste forma-se no rosto do homem – _Mas Remus o que diabos pensa que esta fazendo?

-Molly eu realmente aprecio o que está tentando fazer, porem eu realmente não quero falar sobre isso...

-Não precisa falar Remus, eu já sei de quase tudo... Eu só quero que você me escute certo?

_Ele fez menção de sair da casa, mas ao se deparar com o olhar dela voltou para a poltrona e se sentou calmamente._

_-_Sou todo ouvidos...

-Como eu já disse não tenho o direito de interferir em nada, mas agradeço a Merlin por você pelo menos me escutar – _ela deu um sorrisinho encorajador que não foi correspondido – _escute Remus... Você não deveria fazer isso consigo mesmo e com a Tonks...

-Molly eu sei que o que eu fiz foi errado, mas não há outro jeito...

-Lógico que há! Remus ela ama você...

-Não Molly ela não ama... Ela só pensa que ama, e o quanto antes ela se afastar de min vai esquecer essa besteira toda e vai tocar sua vida em frente...

-Remus abra os olhos para a razão! Ela te ama, e você também a ama! Dá pra ver no jeito em que vocês falam um do outro... Não se impeça de ser feliz... Não nesses tempos em que a felicidade é tão rara, nesses tempos em que o amor é tudo que não pode ser roubado de nós...

-É por isso Molly – _ele pausou e deu uma longa respirada – _não quero que ela se preocupe comigo, eu posso não estar vivo amanhã...

-Você e todos nós...

-É diferente Molly... Eu sou... Eu sou um lobisomem! – _havia uma angustia na expressão dele – _você acha que eu gosto disso Molly? Você acha que realmente não queria ser uma pessoa normal? Você realmente acha que eu não queria estar ao lado dela?

-Remus... Isso não impede vocês de ficarem juntos... – _Molly sentiu lágrimas no seu rosto – _não se impeça de ser feliz Remus, você não acha que já se fez infeliz demais não? Se culpando pelo ódio entre o James, o Sirius e o Severus... Se culpando pelo desfalecimento do seu pai... Logo após saber que você havia se tornado um lobisomem... Se culpando por não ter se candidatado ao fiel do segredo dos Potter... Se culpando por não controlar Sirius quando ele tentou matar Pettigrew... Por ter esquecido de tomar a poção Acônito na noite em que quase prenderam Pettigrew e provariam a inocência de Sirius... Por não ter conseguido impedir a morte de Sirius... – _ela soluçou ao enumerar tantos fatos ingfelizes na vida de um homem – _você tem que tentar ser feliz Remus... Uma vez na vida...

-Eu não devo... Estaria passando minha infelicidade para ela...

-Tenho certeza que o James e o Sirius iriam fazer questão que vocês ficassem juntos... Eles sempre quiseram isso... Que você se sentisse normal e que fosse feliz...

_Mais uma longa pausa em que ele ficou engolindo em seco e absorvendo cada palavra de Molly._

-Molly eu não posso... Estaria colocando-a em perigo... – _ele falou com a voz rouca, parecia estar segurando um choro._

_-_Não... Não estaria... Ela pode aprender a preparar a poção Acônito e você não será perigoso... Ela é uma garota esperta Remus... E o mais importante ela te ama...

-Ela é jovem... – _ele desviou o olhar e Molly teve certeza de ver uma lágrima deslizar pelo seu rosto – _vai encontrar alguém melhor...

-Não existe alguém melhor para ela Remus... Ela te ama...

-Molly eu carrego uma maldição!

-Tenho certeza que ela adoraria ajudá-lo a carregar essa maldição... Por favor, Remus não deixe que a felicidade fuja de você... Poucos são os afortunados que tem a chance de ficar junto da pessoa que ama...

_Lupin nada disse ele só se encaminhou até a porta e desta vez Molly o deixou passar, ela imaginou ter ouvido um obrigado, quando eles estava saindo da área do encanto fidelius Molly gritou._

_-_REMUS! – _ele se virou para olhá-la – _apareça amanhã... Nós gostaríamos da sua companhia aqui...

-Certo – _e ele desaparatou._

_Molly dormiu assim que caiu na cama, se acordou subitamente achando que estava atrasada, tinha que colocar os presentes em todos os quartos. Arthur já estava levantado e a ajudou a mover os presentes para cada quarto, quando ela voltou a sua cama se deparou com uma pilha de presentes muito maior do que as anteriores. Normalmente só recebia presente de Bill, Charlie e Arthur, às vezes umas lembrancinhas de Ron, Ginny, Fred e George. Havia agora presentes de Bill, Charlie, Arthur, Remus, Nymphadora, Harry, Fred e George, os últimos dois eram um chapéu azul com alguns diamantes e um colar de ouro._

_Ela desceu contente já vestida com seu suéter e preparou o café da manhã, aos poucos as pessoas foram descendo e outras aparecendo._

_Era mais um café da manhã normal, só que quando ela viu Fleur dando comida na boca de Bill, uma raiva súbita apareceu. A raiva que tinha de Remus retornou, não que fosse culpa dele de Fleur estar dando comida na boca de Bill, só que ela achava que Tonks não estava com Bill por causa de Remus e subitamente a conversa que tivera com Remus na noite anterior se apagou de sua memória. A raiva estava consumindo até que ela olhou para o jardim de relance e viu uma pequena cabeleira cor de fogo._

_Ela olhou de novo e não reconheceu quem era a principio. Não podia ser Charlie, ele mandara uma carta dizendo estar indo até a Hungria conter alguns Rabo-cornéos... Só restava então..._

_-_Arthur! – _ela falou ao se dar conta dos óculos de tartaruga refletindo o sol – _Arthur... É o Percy!

_Ela colocou a mão no peito, pois sentira uma forte pontada ali, porem logo percebeu que ele não estava sozinho, estava acompanhado._

_-_Arthur ele está... Está com o ministro!

_Todos tiveram uma reação diferente, porem Molly não reparou em nenhuma delas. Percy e o ministro da magia Rufus Scrimgeour adentraram a cozinha e Percy tinha expressão contrariada, mas sem nenhuma emoção contida no rosto._

_-_Feliz natal mamãe – _ele disse formalmente._

_-_Ah Percy! – _ela não conseguiu mais conter-se e se jogou nos braços de Percy dando lhe um abraço quebra costelas. O ministro falou alguma coisa, mas ela não conseguiu absorver, ali estava o melhor presente de natal que ela poderia querer e todo o resto era... Resto..._

_Então quando finalmente largou Percy, ele endireitou os óculos e deu um sorrisinho para a mãe, ela olhou ao redor e viu que todos estavam muito sérios, principalmente Arthur, Fred e George. Ela finalmente percebeu a falta de cordialidade com o ministro da magia._

_-_Por favor entre ministro, sente! – _ela tentou endireitar seu chapéu, depois ofereceu-lhe suco e comida, mas por alguma razão ela não estava conseguindo falar direito e pequenos soluços de alegria saiam de sua boca._

_O ministro disse que não queria incomodar e que só estava ali porque estavam passando pela vizinhança e Percy pedira para ir visitá-los. Depois disso ela não prestou atenção em mais nada e agarrou Percy novamente só para ter certeza que ele não iria fugir._

_Depois de um longo abraço ela notou que o ministro saíra do aposento com Harry e caminhavam pelo jardim._

_-_Percy... – _Bill o cumprimentou sem qualquer sinal de afeição e estendeu a mão para ele._

_-_Bill... – _os dois apertaram as mãos e o silencio continuou._

_Remus deu um aceno com a cabeça que foi correspondido com um olhar por Percy. Molly percebendo a atmosfera ruim que cercava a mesa da cozinha virou-se para Percy._

_-_Percy querido como você está? Tem se alimentado direito... Coma um peru... Coloque um pouco de purê... Tem suco aqui, como está a Penélope? – _ela fazia perguntas frenéticas enquanto servia um prato para Percy que sentou numa cadeira, e não parava de dar olhares furtivos para o jardim. Remus também olhava para lá sem piscar._

_-_Esta tudo sob controle mamãe... – _ele falou e colocou uma garfada na boca, uma pequena quantidade de purê bateu em seus óculos, ele se virou bruscamente para ver de onde vinha e Fred e George o encaravam com uma cara cínica no rosto. Ele os ignorou até receber outra quantidade razoável de purê no rosto, ele limpou a cara e dessa vez ignorou Ginny. – _ela está na Itália...

-Porque tão longe? Vocês ainda estão...

-Sim... Estamos bem, ela está lá a trabalho, vai ficar por lá durante três anos... – _ele voltou a colocar o garfo na boca e olhou de relance para Arthur que estava olhando para ele muito serio, mas sem nenhuma reação aparente._

_-_Três anos? Mais filho... – _ela parou de falar ao ver que ele não estava prestando muita atenção nela – _Percy eu...

_Todos agora estavam olhando furtivamente para o jardim, às vezes se viravam por ouvirem o barulho do purê batendo na cara de Percy, todos exceto Molly._

_-_Percy querido... – _ela falou com lagrimas nos olhos e começou a entender o motivo da visita – _eu estou muito feliz que esteja aqui...

_Harry entrou na cozinha rapidamente e deu uma olhada em Percy enquanto se dirigia para a sala, todos se levantaram. Percy limpou o rosto uma ultima vez e se dirigiu a porta._

_-_Percy! – _Molly já ia atrás dele, mas sentiu uma mão em seu ombro, era Arthur como o mesmo olhar serio, eles viram Percy se reunir a Scrimgeour e os dois desapareceram com o crack._

_O resto do feriado de natal foi horrível para Molly, ela passou quase todos dias chorando por causa de Percy. Ela realmente achara que ele tinha voltado para se desculpar, ela iria tentar falar com ele, mas Arthur a impediu lembrando das palavras de Dumbledore._

_No dia da partida de Harry, Ron e Ginny ela estava realmente arrasada e as lágrimas não paravam de escorrer pelo seu rosto._

_Janeiro se passou entre varias crises de choro de Molly e discussões com Fleur por coisas bobas. Antes ela fazia questão de evitá-las, mas desde a visita de Percy estava com os nervos a flor da pele, e quando não estava chorando com certeza estava discutindo com Fleur, esse foi um dos motivos de Bill ter levado sua noiva para morar com ele provisoriamente até que ela melhorasse._

_Foi só na segunda quinzena de fevereiro que ela finalmente superou a partida brusca de Percy, graças em grande parte aos gêmeos que não paravam de aparecer n'_A Toca_ para tentar animá-la. Ela foi até ver como era o apartamento dos dois em cima da loja deles no Beco Diagonal enquanto comprava o presente de aniversário de Ron._

_Ela era bem mais arrumada do que o quarto deles jamais fora. Eles rapidamente justificaram o motivo, haviam contratado a elfa domestica do caldeirão furado para ir fazer uma faxina geral duas vezes por semana no pequeno apartamento._

_Estava terminando de fazer os ovos de páscoas desse ano quando o seu relógio que agora estava em cima da pia começou a vibrar freneticamente, o ponteiro de Ron estava saindo de 'perigo mortal' para um local preto, em que ela sabia o que era, mas não tivera coragem de deixar tal palavra no relógio, ela ficou paralisada ao notar tal mudança. Então o ponteiro parou. Bem na divisória entre 'perigo mortal' e o local preto._

_Lágrimas começaram a escorrer pela sua face ela não sabia o que fazer. Ron deveria estar em Hogwarts agora, ainda eram oito horas da manhã... E era o aniversário dele!_

_Molly colocou qualquer roupa pegou o relógio no colo e aparatou do saguão do ministério da magia. Ela seguiu apressada para a sala de Arthur, ignorando o guarda que pesava as varinhas, ao chegar lá encontrou o marido com expressão total de surpresa ao ver sua mulher no seu trabalho segurando um grande relógio e com lagrimas no rosto._

_Antes que ela dissesse qualquer coisa ele viu o ponteiro de Ron e ficou branco, mas quando ele pareceu recuperar a fala uma cabeça surgiu na lareira. Era Albus Dumbledore._

_-_Arthur! – _ele olhou ao redor e viu Molly – _Molly... Não achei que você chegasse aqui tão depressa... O relógio! – _ele olhou para o objeto nos braços dela – _eu tenho uma noticia desagradável para lhes dar – _sua expressão estava muito séria._

_-_OH! Meu Ron! – _as lágrimas caíram como uma cachoeira pelo rosto de Molly e Arthur engasgou-se._

_-_Acalmem-se! Ele vai ficar bem, Papoula já esta cuidando dele... – _ele deu um sorrisinho encorajador. Molly aliviou-se._

_-_O que aconteceu? – _Arthur falou._

_-_Ele foi envenenado.

-Como? –_ Molly olhava para a cabeça de Dumbledore perplexa enquanto Arthur um pouco mais calmo falava._

_-_Eu ainda não soube os detalhes, mas eles estavam na sala do Horácio tomando um hidromel envelhecido quando foi envenenado... Papoula, Minerva e eu fomos avisados agora a pouco, elas devem estar tomando as medidas provisórias para que ele fique bem...

_-_Albus... Eu... – _ela respirou mais uma vez – _eu preciso ver meu roniquinho...

-Não Molly! – _Arthur interrompeu-a – _não podemos ir para Hogwarts na manhã de um sábado... Dumbledore iria ter problemas se descobrissem que um aluno foi envenenado... O ministério iria querer saber de todos os detalhes...

-Mas Arthur...

-Iremos assim que meu turno acabar. Não tem problemas os pais irem visitar seu filho no seu aniversário de dezessete anos não é Albus? – _ele tentou forçar um sorriso para a cabeça de Dumbledore._

_-_Obrigado Arthur... Estarei esperando vocês as sete e lhes darei todos os detalhes.

_A cabeça dele desapareceu. Molly olhou para Arthur confusa. Como ele poderia tentar impedi-la de ver seu filho?_

_-_Veja Molly ele está melhorando... – _ele apontou para o ponteiro do relógio que começava a voltar para a posição inicial de 'perigo mortal' – _me desculpe Molly, mas não esqueça que não podemos trazer mais problemas para Dumbledore...

_Ela ainda estava muito nervosa e acabou concordando com a cabeça._

_-_Eu farei o possível para chegar o mais cedo possível em casa e nós partiremos para Hogwarts assim que chegarmos... – _ele a encaminhou para uma lareira especialmente grande onde as pessoas usavam a rede de floo para se transportar. Jogou um punhado de areia verde na chamas e Molly falou _"A Toca" _desanimadamente._

_O resto do dia se passou vagarosamente e ela não parava de imaginar em como seria se tivesse acontecido algo ao seu filho. Não estava preparada para perdê-lo, na verdade nunca estaria preparada para perder nenhum de seus filhos._

_Ao chegarem em Hogwarts eles foram recebido por Dumbledore e seguiram imediatamente para a ala hospitalar ao chegarem as portas duplas ela viu Harry, Hermione e Ginny como olhares apreensivos. Ginny correu e a abraçou, depois que ela largou a filha deu uma espiada rápida nos dois amigos de Ron. Harry parecia abalado, mas estava com uma expressão confiante, mas Hermione... Ela parecia estar mais abalada que qualquer um... Até mesmo mais que Molly, os olhos dela estavam vermelhos e sem vida e quando Molly finalmente entrou na ala hospitalar não pode deixar de sentir um aperto no peito._

_Ali estava Ron com uma cara de bobo e uma expressão tranqüila dormindo. Ela correu e abraçou o filho que pareceu não sentir nada, e depois eles seguiram em silencio para a sala de Dumbledore._

_Lá ele explicou cada detalhe do que acontecera a Ron e de como ele havia ingerido caldeirões de chocolate que continham uma poção do amor fortíssima. Depois que ele fora levado por Harry até a sala de Slughorn e que depois de tomar o antídoto, Slughorn proporá um brinde de hidromel para comemorar o aniversario do rapaz, assim que Ron ingeriu o liquido começou a se contorcer e graças a uma reação rápida de Harry em que ele levara o bezoar a boca de Ron, o filho deles estava a salvo._

_Depois disso Dumbledore explicou a Arthur os motivos da garrafa de hidromel estar envenenada e que Slughorn contara a Dumbledore que ganhara a garrafa de hidromel para dá-las de presente de natal a o próprio Dumbledore, mas acabara ficando para si mesmo._

_Quando finalmente terminaram a conversa Molly e Arthur seguiram até a ala hospitalar com Dumbledore acompanhando-os_

_A primeira coisa que fez foi dar um grande abraço em Harry e agradecer por ele mais uma vez salvar a vida de uma pessoa que ela amava, primeiro Ginny, depois Arthur e agora Ron. Ele realmente era um menino de ouro._

_Molly não estava prestando muita atenção aos outros enquanto abraçava o filho adormecido, mas pode escutar o momento em que Arthur disse que tinha sido uma tremenda sorte para os Weasleys quando Ron decidira sentar no vagão de Harry Potter._

_Quando finalmente Arthur conseguiu retirá-la do lado de Ron, Molly deu um grande abraço em Ginny e partiu com Fred e George. Ela ainda propusera ao marido para que passassem a noite em Hogsmeade e que fossem visitar Ron no outro dia, mas seu marido lhe lembrou que seria muito suspeito eles ficarem voltando para o castelo quando seu filho estava bem e não precisava ser removido para o St. Mungus._

_Ela se sentiu tão só quando voltou para casa que pediu para que Bill trouxesse sua futura nora, mesmo que a contragosto para que fizesse um pouco de companhia a ela durante o dia._

_Os dias se passarão lentamente durante aquela primavera e mais ou menos no meio de maio quando Tonks aceitara finalmente ir até sua casa depois de passar uma noite patrulhando Molly ficou sabendo que Remus havia procurado ela._

_Eles estavam juntos há alguns dias. Porem uma semana depois quando Molly se encontrou novamente com a jovem auror ela relatou que Remus voltara a seu discurso "Sou perigoso demais, pobre demais, velho demais, você merece coisa melhor..." e eles estavam novamente afastados, mas segundo Tonks, que agora não estava abatida como antes, era só uma questão de tempo até ele finalmente desistir da insistência dela._

_Foi também em maio que Bill começou a ir patrulhar Hogwarts quando Dumbledore saía. Por alguma razão que ele não revelou, ele aumentara a segurança e agora toda vez que saia pedia que Tonks, ou qualquer membro da ordem que estivessem em Hogsmeade fosse patrulhar os corredores da escola e não as ruas do vilarejo._

_Na segunda vez que Bill voltou de uma dessas patrulhas ele contou que Remus também fora, e que ele começava a achar que Dumbledore estava com medo que algo acontecesse na escola para pedir que três membros da ordem patrulhassem ao mesmo tempo os corredores da mesma._

_Era mais uma noite normal de junho, Molly fora se deitar mais uma vez irritada com sua futura inevitável nora, quando Arthur, que chegaria só ao amanhecer apareceu no quarto pasmo com uma expressão de terror no rosto._

_-_Molly...

-Arthur! – _ela olhou assustada para o marido sem compreender a situação._

_-_Molly...

-O que aconteceu? – _ela levantou-se rapidamente percebendo que algo estava errado._

_-_Comensais da morte em Hogwarts...

_Molly ficou paralisada, sabia que hoje era mais uma das patrulhas de Bill em Hogwarts, então alem de Ron e Ginny, Bill também poderia estar em perigo e..._

_-_O que houve?!? – _ela falou gritando._

_-_O Bill...

-MEU BILL? – _ela se desesperou._

_-_U qu tem me Bill – _Fleur que estava com um roupão de dormir e com um copo d'água parou na porta do quarto._

_-_Ele... Minerva me disse que ele foi atacado por Greyback... Ele está vivo, mas...

-Quen ser Gerrback? – _Fleur falou agora um pouco amedontrada._

_-_Fenrir Greyback? – _Molly sentiu suas pernas amolecerem e ela caiu na cama, Arthur foi socorrê-la – _o lobisomem? – _o copo d'água de Fleur caiu no chão espalhando cacos de vidro e água por toda entrada do quarto enquanto ela levava mãos a boca assustada, Molly começou a chorar – _Ron... Ginny...

-Estão bem... Vamos Molly precisamos ir para Hogwarts – _Arthur falou com um nó na garganta, ele parecia estar se segurando para não se descontrolar._

_Molly já estava pronta para usar floo quando Fleur apareceu na escada, vestida e pronta para sair._

_-_Onde você vai?

-Verr u me noivo! – _ela passou na frente de Molly pegou um punhado de floo._

_-_Ogw... HOGWARTS – _ela gritou e desapareceu nas chamas esmeraldas, Molly a seguiu e quando parou de girar se viu na sala de Minerva McGonagall. Fleur já abrira a porta e olhava para que lado deveria seguir no corredor, Arthur chegou logo depois e juntos eles rumaram para a ala hospitalar,_

_Vários pensamentos passavam pela cabeça de Molly, de como seu filho era jovem, de como ele não merecia tão maldição... Logo agora que ele se apaixonara, logo agora que arrumara uma noiva tão linda... Ela estava tão absorta em seus pensamentos que nem percebeu um canto lindo, mas triste que vinha de algum lugar do castelo, ela nem ao menos prestou atenção nas palavras do fantasma da Humplepuff que estava balbuciando confuso "Dumbledore está morto...". Ela só pensava no seu filho... Era tão injusto. E agora ela finalmente entendia o motivo de Remus Lupin querer se manter afastado... Ele estava marcado com uma maldição perigosa. E se Bill ficasse com medo de machucar todos ao seu redor assim como Remus... E se ele se afastasse da família... E se ele não quisesse mais vê-los como Percy fizera... E se..._

_As portas da ala hospitalar se escancararam e ela pode ver. Ali estava seu primogênito deitado na cama. Os cabelos ruivos despenteados e grandes e no seu rosto... Havia marcas que ao vê-las Molly percebeu que seriam incuráveis. Ela tinha certeza que ouvira Minerva falar algo, mas não deu atenção, nada era importante agora... Só seu filho... Só Bill._

_Madame Promfey estava passando um ungüento de cheiro acre no rosto dele, mas parou assim que Molly se sentou na cama e ficou olhando para o rosto do filho e depois depositou um beijo na testa dele._

_-_Você disse que Greyback o atacou? – _ela ouviu Arthur balbuciar atrás de si para Minerva – _Mas não estava transformado? Que acontecerá ao Bill? – _assim que passara por uma imensa janela essa mesma duvida recaíra sobre Molly, ela vira que eles estavam no quarto minguante... Seu filho não poderia ter sido atacado pela forma animal de Greyback... Mas então porque tinha sido atacado?_

_-_Ainda não sabemos... –_ respondeu Minerva._

_-_É provável que aja certa contaminação, Arthur – _Remus explicou tentando tranqüiliza-lo - _É um caso raro, provavelmente único... – _ao ouvir isso ela sentiu um aperto no coração – _não sabemos qual será o comportamento dele quando acordar... – _ao ouvir isso ela tomou sem nenhuma cerimônia o ungüento das mãos da curandeira e começou a colocar em grande quantidade no rosto do filho, se dependesse dela ele ficaria o mais bonito possível... Mas o rosto estava desfigurado..._

_-_E Dumbledore... – _Arthur falou depois de uma pausa em que todos assistiam Molly passar ungüento no rosto de Bill -_ Minerva, é verdade... Ele realmente...?- _ela pausou para ver a resposta e com grande receio percebeu que o que o fantasma estivera balbuciando era a mais pura verdade... – _Dumbledore se foi... – _Arthur sussurrou. Ela viu finalmente o rosto de Fleur, estava amedrontada e lágrimas silenciosas escorriam pelo seu rosto. Não era culpa dela..._

_Molly se virou novamente para o filho. Dumbledore tinha morrido... A esperança de vencer aquela guerra maldita tinha acabado... O maior bruxo de todos os tempos se fora. A esperança de que aquilo fosse um pesadelo e que Bill voltaria ao normal na manhã seguinte se desfez... Nenhum pesadelo poderia ser tão cruel... Seu primogênito... Lembranças do seu primeiro bebê começaram a passar pelos olhos dela e sua visão ficou turva com as lágrimas, que começaram a se misturar com o ungüento no rosto de Bill, não podia ser verdade que um garoto apaixonado pudesse ter um fim tão trágico... Logo agora que ia se casar..._

_-_É claro a aparência não conta... Não é r... Realmente importante... Mas ele era um g... Garotinho tão bonito... E ia se... Casar...!

-E qu é qu a senhorr querr dizerr com isse? – _Fleur saiu do seu transe fazendo todos se virarem para ela. –_ qu querr dizerr com "el ia se casarr?"

_Molly olhou confusa para a garota de cabelos loiros. Não entendia o que ela estava fazendo. Conhecia o tipo dela, só estava com Bill porque ele era um garoto bonito, muito bonito por sinal, era uma aventura... Ele poderia até gostar dela, mas... Molly nunca realmente achou que Fleur gostasse de Bill de verdade..._

_-_É... Só que...

-A senhorr ache qu Bill vai desistirr de casarr comigue? – _ela falou aumentando o tom de voz e ficando com o rosto vermelho fazendo Molly se assustar – _A senhorr ache, qu por caûse desses mordides, el non vai me amarr?

-Não, não foi o que eu...

_-_Porrque el vai! – _Fleur balançou seus cabelos loiros ameaçadoramente – _Serrá prrrecise mais qu um lobisome parra fazerr Bill deixarr de me amarrr...

-Bem, claro, tenho certeza – _Molly não sabia o motivo mais estava se sentindo intimidada pelo olhar daquela garota – _mas pensei que talvez... Visto que... Que ele...

-A senhorr pensô qu eu num ia quererr mais casarr com el? U err' esse a su esperence? – _ela agora passava realmente uma expressão assustadora – _Qu eu me imporrte a aparênce del? Ache qu sou bastante bonite porr nós dois! Todes essas marrcas mostrram qu me marride é corrajose! E eu qu vou fazerr isse! – _Ela falou tomando o ungüento da mão de Molly e começando a aplicar no rosto de Bill._

_Seus olhos se encontraram quando a francesa tomou os medicamentos da mão de Molly e ela finalmente teve certeza ao vê-la cuidar do seu filho, que aquela garota realmente amava seu filho, como jamais outra pessoa amaria. Ela recuou para junto do marido e ficou olhando seu filho ser tratado com tanto carinho._

_-_Nossa tia-avó Muriel... Tem uma linda tiara, feita pelos duendes... E estou segura que posso convencê-la a lhe emprestar para o casamento. Ela gosta muito do Bill,entende, e a tiara ficaria muito bonita em seus cabelos...

-Muito obrrigade – _Fleur respondeu sem se virar, mas parecendo realmente agradecida - _tan cerrtez de qu ficarrá bonite!

_Molly não soube dizer o que lhe aconteceu só que ela de repente estava ali abraçando sua futura nora, e chorando junto com a ela pela fatalidade que ocorrera com Bill. Até que foi desperta por uma voz irritada_

-Está vendo, ela ainda quer casar com Bill, mesmo que ele tenha sido mordido! Ela não se incomoda! – _Molly se soltou do abraço para ver o que ocorria e viu um olhar suplicante que Tonks dava enquanto segurava a camisa de Lupin._

-É diferente... – _Remus falou meio desconcertado de que todos no recinto olhassem para eles, até então era quase um mistério a relação dele com Tonks, mas ultimamente os membros da ordem estavam percebendo o jeito como a relação entre ele e Tonks tinha ficado diferente - _Bill não será um lobisomem típico. Os casos são completamente diferentes...

-Mas eu também não me incomodo, nem um pouco. – _Tonks encheu as bochechas de ar e fez um biquinho depois de cruzar os braços - _Já lhe disse isso um milhão de vezes... -E eu já lhe disse a você um milhão de vezes... Que sou velho demais para você... Pobre demais... – _Remus colocou a mão nos ombros da moça e deu um olhar triste e culpado para ela - _perigoso demais...

-E tenho lhe dito o tempo todo que essa atitude é ridícula Remus. – _Molly se levantou bruscamente e foi até seu marido, até agora tinha aceitado a maioria dos argumentos... Mas perigoso demais? A culpa não era dele de ser um lobisomem e agora havia jeitos de manter um lobisomem sob controle..._

-Não estou sendo ridículo... – _ele se virou indignado para Molly, será que ela não entendia o quanto ele amava Tonks? Que ele nunca mais queria machucar ninguém que amasse? - _Tonks merece alguém jovem e saudável!

-Mas ela quer você... – _Arthur deu um sorrisinho mostrando varias rugas e uma expressão cansada, porem ainda tinha uma ponta de divertimento em seu rosto, que fez Remus ver de onde Fred e George tinham puxado seus genes - _Afinal de contas, Remus, os homens jovens e saudáveis não permanecem sempre assim... – _deu uma olhada para Bill e o pequeno sorriso desapareceu instantaneamente._

-Esse não... – _Remus pareceu totalmente desconcertado com o ultimo comentário, agora tinha certeza absoluta que todos olhavam para eles - _É o momento certo para discutir o assunto... – _será que não havia nada mais importante para se discutir do que sua relação amorosa? - _Dumbledore está morto...

-Dumbledore teria se sentido o mais feliz dos homens em pensar que havia um pouco mais de amor no mundo... – _Minerva falou sombriamente fazendo todo mundo se calar e Tonks dar uma cotovelada nas costelas de Remus. Ele passou a mão na nuca e reconheceu a derrota, Tonks pulou no pescoço dele dando um grande abraço no bruxo, fazendo a maioria das pessoas dá um pequeno sorrisinho._

**N/A: aí o capitulo... Tenho noticias boas, como tou totalmente de férias vou me empenhar na fic e devo postar a próxima parte ainda essa semana, eu acho... Mas não se empolguem, pois lembrem eu vou ter que ta lendo relíquias da morte e escrevendo... e outra coisa a próxima parte vai ser a mais diferente, pois vou ter que especular o que aconteceu com os weasleys enquanto Harry, Ron e Hermione se aventuravam... A próxima parte deve ficar bem grandinha acho que maior que esse... e um pouco menos que a parte 4 que ficou enorme... Bem é isso... Por favor mandem reviews eu agradeço muito**

**Cliquem no botão roxo daí do canto esquerdo inferior... **

**Malfeito Feito!**


	8. Chapter 3 Sete Filhos Part 6

**N/A: demorou mais do que eu achei que ia demorar... e ficou bem maior do que eu achei que ficaria... bem agradecimentos aos últimos reviews... valeu mesmo... Mandem reviews pliz... próximo cap soh em janeiro vou pra salvador e retorno lá pro dia 11, ou seja capitulo lah pro dia 15...**

**E soh uma explicação estamos nas memórias de Molly por isso as vezes eu vou falar de algo que ela vai presenciar, mas num vai prestar muita atenção...**

**Boa Leitura**

**Chapter Three – Sete Filhos [Part 6**

_Na manhã seguinte Molly ainda não acreditava nos últimos acontecimentos._

_Hogwarts o único local seguro de todo o Reino Unido havia sido invadido por Comensais da Morte dois assassinatos haviam ocorrido no local. Dumbledore o diretor da escola e um dos comensais agora estavam mortos, e sem duvida a maior baixa tinha sido do lado de Molly._

_Dumbledore o único homem que ela considerava indestrutível, a única pessoa que poderia destruir Aquele-que-não-devia-ser-nomeado estava morta. Ele representava a esperança de que os dias que passavam agora com medo de uma guerra nunca existiriam, Dumbledore sempre fora o bruxo mais poderoso de todos os tempos aos olhos de Molly. Agora toda a comunidade bruxa iria colocar suas esperanças nos ombros de um garoto que ainda nem completava dezessete anos por causa de um rumor sobre uma profecia que só ele poderia derrotar o Lord das Trevas, ele era Harry Potter. Este era o melhor amigo de seu filho caçula Ron, e Molly sabia que ele não teria chances contra um bruxo das trevas tão terrível quanto Aquele-que-não-devia-ser-nomeado._

_Mas agora Dumbledore estava deitado ali numa cama, parecendo estar dormindo, enquanto Harry Potter sem saber, ou até já sabendo estava carregando a esperança de uma comunidade bruxa que não sabiam em quem confiar._

_Bill, seu primogênito que estava com casamento marcado para o agosto próximo tinha tido o rosto desfigurado por Fenrir Greyback o pior dos lobisomens, o único que atacava humanos na forma humana. E foi com as próprias unhas e dentes humanos que ele desfigurara o rosto de Bill._

_Graças a Merlin... E também a Harry Potter, Ron e Ginny estavam bem. Sua caçula contou que os dois e Hermione Granger outra amiga de Ron haviam bebido um pouco de Felix Felicis, a poção da sorte e tinham milagrosamente se desviado de todos os feitiços, azarações e maldições lançadas neles._

_A única coisa boa, se é que era uma coisa boa é que ela havia se acertado com sua futura nora Fleur Dellacour. Só havia uma coisa em comum nas duas, e essa coisa era o que Molly achava mais importante no mundo: o amor. As duas só puderam ver isso quando uma fatalidade ocorreu com Bill._

_Agora Molly estava dentro de uma sala de aula lacrada por 'Mad-Eye' Moody discutindo com os membros da ordem da fênix, que puderam aparecer em Hogwarts sem levantar suspeitas._

_-_Nós não devemos desfazer a ordem... Fazer isso é o mesmo que aceitar os atos de Você-sabe-quem... – _Kingsley Shacklebolt falou com sua voz imponente, ele era o que tinha a aparência mais cansada, Molly soubera que não dormia a dois dias, pois antes de vir a Hogwarts estava vigiando o primeiro-ministro trouxa e agora com todo o trabalho que tivera como auror e como membro da ordem ainda não tivera tempo nem vontade de descansar._

_-_Eu não acho que deveríamos manter a ordem funcionando – _falou o homem que Molly sabia ser o dono do pub Hogshead. Ela sabia que seu nome era Albeforth._

_-_O que está falando homem? Está dizendo para desistirmos de tudo e abaixarmos a cabeça para Voldemort? –_ Remus Lupin bateu com o punho na mesa e se levantou._

_-_Se acalme Remus... – _Minerva McGonagall falou, possuía duas manchas enormes embaixo dos olhos. – _estamos aqui para escutar a opinião de todos os membros da ordem...

-Mas não podemos simplesmente desistir... – _Nymphadora Tonks falou com uma voz fraca, seus cabelos que normalmente eram rosa-choque ou uma cor berrante, agora estavam castanhos, mas não o castanho sem-vida que estivera no ultimo ano, um castanho muito vivo e bonito._

_-_Não iremos. – _Albeforth falou calmamente, ele tinha uma expressão indecifrável por baixo de sua barba acinzentada, mas parecia estar com a voz cansada – _só acho que já há vitimas demais... Albus... Dumbledore está morto... – _sua voz vacilou por um momento e algumas pessoas arregalaram os olhos para ele como se estivessem espantados de ele citar tal nome, Molly não entendeu a razão – _ele foi morto pelo homem em que mais confiava... Severus Snape o matou na sua escola...

-Por isso mesmo precisamos ir lá e acertar as contas com aqueles cabelos nojentos do Snape – _Fred interrompeu-o fazendo todos esboçarem um pequeno sorriso._

_-_Não é isso garoto... Nós precisamos resistir, mas jogar nossas vidas fora é burrice. Precisamos sobreviver primeiro, e só assim lutar... – _Albeforth falou com a voz um pouco mais firme._

_-_De que adianta sobreviver num mundo dominado por V-Vol-Voldemort? – _George falou com uma expressão dura – _Sabe Ab achei que você fosse mais durão...

-George! – _Molly ralhou com o filho. – _Não seja grosseiro... – _ela percebeu que todos olhavam para ela agora – _eu... Acho que... Acho que devemos continuar com a ordem... Era o desejo de Dumbledore...

-E veja como ele acabou... Eu o conheço muito bem – _Albeforth tristemente – _não estou dizendo para desistirmos, só para não jogarmos nossas vidas foras...

-Albeforth tem razão... –_ Dedalus Diggle, um homem baixo e com um chapéu estranho se manifestou estava tenso - _Se formos mortos quem vai impedir os comensais de atacar qualquer um? Quem vai se opor a eles? Precisamos continuar como resistência... Mais não precisamos manter a ordem... Snape conhece todos os membros dela...

-A decisão é do atual líder da ordem – _Arthur falou com uma voz cansada ao lado de Molly – _Alastor deve decidir o futuro da ordem... Não esqueçam do que Dumbledore falou na ultima reunião... Ele era o líder na ausência de Dumbledore... E vai continuar sendo.

_Todos se viraram para 'Mad-Eye' Moody que estava estranhamente calado, desde que voltara do largo Grimmauld dizendo deixar um par de feitiços anti-Snape não se pronunciara. Seu olho mágico estava virado para sua nuca e estava estranhamente parado. O olho mágico dele voltou para a posição de um olho normal e então ele falou._

_-_A ordem será desfeita... – _rosnou calmamente fazendo todos, ou a maioria dos que estavam sentados se levantarem espantados ou enfurecidos – _mas não antes de derrotar Voldemort. – _todos ficaram parados olhando para o homem – _foi por isso que homens como Albus Dumbledore morreram, não vai ser em vão... Eu peço que todos que são a favor que ela seja desfeita agüentem só mais um pouco... A ordem não precisará continuar se encontrando, mas primeiro precisamos assegurar que o ultimo desejo de Dumbledore seja realizado... Manter Potter vivo!

_Depois disso a maioria dos membros foram alugar um quarto em Hogsmeade, o vilarejo vizinho à escola para ficarem para o velório de Dumbledore que ocorreria na manhã seguinte._

_Molly ficou o tempo todo na ala hospitalar ao lado de Bill, Arthur e Fleur. Sempre havia alguém que vinha vê-lo, e ela nunca ficava pensando muito no futuro._

_E de repente ela estava ali sentada ao lado do seu marido olhando para uma grande pedra de mármore branco marfim, um branco imaculado, um branco puro. Ela não sabe o que houve, se foi o calor de uma dia quente de julho, se foi uma queda de pressão, mas ela não se recorda de muita coisa do que aconteceu no velório, só de um borrão imenso carregando alguém em vestes azul ou roxas, as lagrimas não deixavam que ela distinguisse a cor, depois alguém falou algo e um som saiu de perto do lago alguma coisa voou da floresta e chamas apareceram em cima do mármore alvo._

_Ela só percebeu isso quando estava sendo auxiliada pelo marido a voltar para o castelo e só ai que recobrou a consciência e se deu conta do que realmente ocorrera: Dumbledore o maior bruxo de todos os tempos, o mais sábio dos diretores, a maior proteção contra aquele-que-não-devia-ser-nomeado morrera, e agora as esperanças haviam ficado naquele mármore branco._

_Então um sentimento mais forte que o desanimo e o medo por viver num mundo governado por um bruxo das trevas se manifestou no peito dela assim que viu o rosto de Bill, agora cicatrizando: o sentimento de proteger seus filhos, mesmo que tivesse que sacrificar sua vida para isso e algo mais, ela também tinha que proteger Harry, afinal ele também não era como um oitavo filho para ela?_

_Foi pensando nisso que ela, Arthur, Bill, auxiliado por eles e Fleur, partiram da escola por meios de uma chave de portal. Foi à primeira vez na vida que ela não estava feliz em ir até a estação King Cross._

_E lá estava ela ao lado de Fred, George, Tonks, Remus, 'Mad-Eye', Diggle e Arthur. Molly também sabia que havia bruxos do ministério ao redor de toda a estação para assegurar a segurança dos alunos. Quando viu o rosto de Ginny percebeu pequenas manchas cinza embaixo dos seus olhos, sinal que havia chorado muito, ela achou primeiramente que eram resultado da morte de Dumbledore, mas logo após da um grande abraço na filha os seus olhos se encontraram e ela pode perceber que a filha estava sofrendo por outra coisa, uma dor bem diferente da que ela sentia._

_Ron também estava um pouco estranho estava mais calado que o normal e não fez nenhum comentário pela mãe tê-lo abraçado tão forte em publico a única coisa que fez foi dar um sorrisinho e ir para perto de Harry e Hermione, ela notou que agora estava de mão dada com a garota, e não pode parar de pensar no que Minerva dissera na ala hospitalar. De como Dumbledore ficaria feliz em saber que havia mais amor no mundo. Ela não pode deixar de sorrir ao ver o abraço demorado que os dois deram quando se despediram._

_Cerca de uma semana após o enterro de Dumbledore, Molly surpreendeu-se de estar em uma pé ao lado de um pequeno altar na companhia de mais umas dez pessoas celebrando um casamento, que ela achou que ia demorar muito a sair. Lá estava Remus Lupin com um terno um pouco desgastado e com os cabelos bastante grisalhos, mas com um grande sorriso e com uma expressão jovial um tanto quanto marota._

_Nymphadora Tonks veio andando de braços dados com um homem com o rosto em forma de coração e sorridente, a noiva estava com os cabelos castanhos e havia poucas mechas cor de rosa nele. A cerimônia ocorreu um tanto quanto rápido, eles tiraram algumas fotos e partiram para uma 'lua-de-mel', Molly olhou ao redor e viu as testemunhas do casamento, irem depressa para suas casas, agora havia um medo declarado de que seus parentes pudessem não estar vivos quando retornassem ao lar e Molly retornou ao lado de Bill e Arthur para _A Toca

_Foi só depois do casamento de Tonks e Lupin que Molly soube finalmente o motivo de Ginny continuar com manchas cinza embaixo dos olhos e passar grande parte do dia trancada no quarto, Molly suspeitou ouvir soluços no dia seguinte a volta deles para casa. Ron estava explicando aos gêmeos o motivo de ela estar tão triste: ela e Harry haviam acabado porque Harry não queria colocá-la em perigo._

-Mas isso não faz sentido... Ela é uma Weasley – _George exclamou em meio a garfadas, eles continuavam a vim tomar café n'_A Toca _duas vezes por semana._

_-_E eu num sei... A Ginny falou isso pra ele, mas ele disse que ela não seria um alvo tão evidente, pois tem pureblood... – _Ron suspirou._

_-_Que panaca... Um traidor do próprio sangue é tão ruim quanto um mudblood... O Harry vacilou feio... – _Fred comentou se levantando._

_-_Totalmente... Vai comer isso Roniquinho? – _George roubou a geléia de Ron._

_-_Blimey! Não se pode nem se descuidar nessa casa que vocês roubam minha geléia – _ele amarrou a cara e fez um movimento com a varinha fazendo a geléia retornar para sua frente e meter uma grande colherada nela._

_-_Tinha esquecido que você podia fazer magia... – _George comentou._

_-_É... Vocês esqueceram meu aniversário de dezessete...

_Molly parou de prestar atenção no que diziam, continuava a ouvir, mas não assimilava nada do que dizia, estava presa nos seus pensamentos. Ginny havia namorado Harry... Eles haviam acabado porque Harry não queria por ela em perigo..._

_-_Nós não esquecemos Roniquinho – _Fred deu um sorrisão – _a culpa é sua por ficar bebendo poções do amor e ficando envenenado no próprio aniversário...

-Yeah... No meu aniversário de dezessete eu fiz o Montangue ficar apaixonado por Trasgo de uma tapeçaria... – _George falou com os olhos brilhantes. Parecia ser uma boa lembrança._

_-_Isso não muda o fato de vocês terem esquecido de me dar um presente... – _Ron mudou o sorriso por uma expressão aborrecida – _até o Percy me mandou uma pena...

-Quer dizer que você continua a se corresponder com o Percy? – _Fred fez cara de nojo. – _acho que você não merece nosso presente.

-Concordo irmão, quem fala com Percy não pode ser boa pessoa – _George também fez uma careta, mas falou o nome do irmão mais velho tão baixo quanto os outros dois, pois sabiam que a mãe estava ali no jardim bem atrás da porta da cozinha._

_-_Hey! Vocês trouxeram um presente?

-Claro... Toma – _Fred jogou um embrulho em forma retangular que estava embaixo da capa de viagem deles – _vai ser bastante útil...

-Nós não precisamos dele... Cê sabe charme natural – _George se levantou e fez os pratos levitarem até a pia. – _vamos querido irmão.

-Claro, saída pela esquerda – _Fred saiu da frente para George passar._

_-_Hey... É um livro? – _Ron olhou para eles desapontado._

_-_Um livro que vai te ajudar na maior tarefa de um bruxo... Não de um homem – _George falou ainda no portal da cozinha para a sala de estar._

_-_Achamos que você precisava de uma ajudinha com a Hermione depois do que recebeu de natal daquela tal de Lavander – _Fred deu um sorrisinho fazendo Ron corar imensamente – _Won-won... – _agora Ron estava totalmente vermelho, mas não parecia irritado._

_-_Como você... Harry!

-Não... Ginny... – _George decidiu voltar e pegou um biscoito – _faça bom uso do livro...

-Como ela...

-Hermione contou para ela que viu isso no seu malão... – _Fred deu de ombros – _Não faria isso se fosse você – _Ron quase largara o livro numa parte da mesa que estava molhada – _ele realmente vai te ajudar com a Hermione...

-E quem disse que preciso de ajuda? – _Ron retorquiu irritado._

_-_Todos percebemos como você é bom nessas coisas por isso que já se resolveu com ela... Tem uma dedicatória... – _Fred respondeu – _George vamos?

-Certo... Só mais um – _ele pegou mais três biscoitos, mas não antes de ouvir Ron balbuciar._

_-_Doze maneiras seguras de encantar uma bruxa...

_Molly ainda estava absorta em seus pensamentos no qual ela imaginava Harry e Ginny casados, realmente ele era o único garoto que ela já tivera vontade de ter como genro e se eles ficasse juntos ele seria definitivamente da família... Não que isso importasse. Sem perceber entrou na cozinha e deu de cara com um Ron com o rosto tão vermelho quanto os cabelos._

_-_Aqueles malditos...

-Olhe a boca Ronald! – _Molly ralhou enquanto fazia os pratos se limparem._

_-_Eu... Mãe! – _ele recuou e derrubou o banco onde estivera sentado depois saiu correndo para o seu quarto._

_Os dias de verão foram se passando lentamente e Molly deu graças a Merlin por estar ocupada com os preparativos para o casamento de Bill e Fleur que ocorreria no dia 1º de agosto n'_A Toca_, assim ela não tinha que ficar pensando que seu marido poderia estar sendo atacado agora, ou que seus filhos tinham topado com algum comensal da morte..._

_Ainda era junho quando o ministro da magia baixou um decreto contra todos os "meio-bruxos", era um nome mais bonito para bruxos mordidos por lobisomens, vampiros ou qualquer criatura das trevas que oferecesse perigo a comunidade mágica e com isso Molly recebeu a noticia de Tonks que agora Remus tinha que passar praticamente o dia todo em casa, e até quando eles iam até a casa dos pais dela ele parecia triste, realmente quando ele foi até _A Toca_ falar com Arthur ele parecia mais triste e desanimado do que nos tempos de solteiro._

_Com uma pequena ajuda dos gêmeos e após dizer a Ron que se não ajudasse não iria poder comer, eles conseguiram limpar todo o jardim, com exceção dos gnomos que voltavam depois de três dias, mas ela não se preocupou com isso, pois sabia que se precisasse colocaria os gnomos para fora na véspera do casamento e assim eles não trariam problemas._

_Realmente os preparativos para o casamento estavam ajudando muito para que Molly ficasse com a cabeça cheia, ela sabia que se não fosse os preparativos e as constantes crises de stress que Fleur estava sofrendo, com toda certeza do mundo passaria dois dias seguidos derramando lagrimas após ler o obituário sobre Dumbledore escrito por um membro da 1ª ordem da fênix e amigo de colégio do bruxo, mas com a cabeça tão cheia e as constantes irritações com o relaxamento de Ron, ela só chorou por um hora, o que era bem anormal para Molly._

_Ginny finalmente começara a sair do quarto e Molly tentou ter uma conversa com ela sobre o assunto, mas ela parecia aceitar muito bem o que estava ocorrendo, ao contrario do que ela imaginava._

_-_É o Harry mamãe... – _Ginny falou arrancando ervas daninhas da entrada da cozinha ao lado de Molly. – _é o mesmo Harry que salvou a pedra filosofal das mãos de você-sabe-quem com onze anos, o mesmo Harry que me salvou da câmara secreta com doze anos, o mesmo Harry que lutou com cem dementadores pra salvar um padrinho que ele acabara de conhecer e que achara que fora responsável pela morte dos pais, o mesmo Harry que arrastou o corpo do Cedric por um cemitério cheio de comensais da morte... É o Harry Potter que todos conhecemos...

-Resumindo um idiota que tem que salvar a tudo e a todos a todo o momento – _Fred falou depois que ele e seu irmão apareceram seguidos do barulho do pequeno portãozinho se fechando._

_-_É... Resumidamente é isso – _Ginny deu de ombros e voltou para as ervas daninhas – _é um idiota que conquistou meu coração...

-Se ele não tivesse nos dado o dinheiro para abrir nossa loja... – _George disse se encostando a porta._

-Ou nos ensinado a fazer feitiços escudos... – _Fred considerou._

-E azarações tão legais...

-Nós daríamos um bom soco na cara dele...

-E um chute bem no meio dos ov... – _George disse fazendo Ginny virar-se irritada._

_-_Meninos! Olha a boca – _Molly interrompeu o que seria uma discussão, que provavelmente Ginny iria ganhar fazendo os gêmeos deixarem de aparecer por lá por no mínimo uma semana, e Molly precisava de toda ajuda possível e não agüentaria ficar tanto tempo sem vê-los._

_-_Posso saber o porquê dessa implicância? – _Ginny colocou a mão nos quadris._

_-_Porque ele simplesmente enfeitiçou nossa irmãzinha que devia ser imaculada para sempre – _Fred falou._

_-_E depois eu sou o irmão intrometido – _a voz de Ron veio da cozinha, mas ele não apareceu._

_-_A conversa não chegou à cozinha... Literalmente – _George gritou para que Ron escutasse._

_-_Se vocês acham que preciso de alguém dizendo o que fazer com minha vida amorosa...

-Você tem vida amorosa?

-Ela diz que o Harry tem um Rabo-cornéo húngaro no peito – _a voz de Ron foi ouvida novamente._

_-_Não se mete WON-WON!

-É o troco...

-O Harry era um cara legal nos meus conceitos... – _George falou um pouco vermelho._

_-_É eu até considerava o amor que a mamãe tem por ele... – _Fred completou._

_-_Ela ficava dando passeios sozinhos com ele pelo jardim – _Ron foi ouvido._

_-_Won-won se você continuar juro que conto para a Hermione o que você e sua Lav-lav andavam fazendo na...

-CHEGA! – _Molly gritou fazendo todos, inclusive Ron que tinha acabado de chegar para trocar ameaças com Ginny – _Ginnevra vá tomar um banho gelado para esfriar a cabeça, Ronald pro galinheiro e vocês... – _ela se virou para os gêmeos – _o café não esta mais na mesa! – _ela fez um aceno na varinha e a comida saiu da mesa – _se quiserem podem vir para o jantar.

_Com expressões enfurecidas eles partiram cada qual para onde Molly havia mandado ela passou a mão na testa e sorriu, realmente era bom ter os filhos em casa._

_Dois dias após a pequena discussão Molly foi até a casa de sua tia-avó Muriel pedir a tiara que ela possuía e havia sido forjada por duendes. A mulher muito relutante concordou depois de fazer o interrogatório sobre Bill, e depois sobre as origens da sua noiva, no fim acabou concordando, mas disse que ela mesma levaria a tiara no dia da cerimônia, não queria deixar a tiara solta por ai._

_No dia seguinte foi decidido na ultima reunião da ordem da fênix que dois membros iriam acompanhar e morar junto dos parentes trouxas de Harry, ele iria ser transferido cinco dias antes do casamento e quatro dias antes que seu trace fosse quebrado e desfazendo também o feitiço que Lily, a mamãe de Harry colocara nele e impediria de qualquer um que quisesse fazer mal a Harry chegasse próximo a casa dos parentes trouxas dele._

_Todos os membros da ordem que pudessem iriam escoltá-lo até a casa de algum membro da ordem e assim pegar uma chave de portal par'_A Toca_. Assim no dia seguinte a casa começou a ser fortificada com os feitiços mais estranhos possíveis, só um bruxo que fosse convidado por um Weasley poderia ir até _A Toca,_ a casa estava protegido por feitiços Fidelius e não se podiam usar feitiços das trevas em seu território. Frequentemente bruxos do ministério e membros da ordem vinham reforçar os feitiços, e Arthur ficou sendo o fiel do segredo já que não era só o feitiço Fidelius que protegia a casa ele poderia ser o fiel do segredo sem enfraquecer o feitiço._

_Só o ministro da magia e Percy, que foi quem autorizou este a entrar n'_A Toca, _sabiam que Harry iria passar o resto da férias lá e ele assegurou que o ministério iria monitorar quem aparatasse nos arredores da casa deles no dia do casamento._

_Hermione chegou a casa deles uma semana antes da data marcada em que Harry chegaria lá, e faltando apenas doze dias para o casamento. Quando Kingsley e Bill chegaram trazendo ela, também trouxeram a noticia de que Pio Thickenesse, o chefe da seção de Leis mágicas do ministério havia passado pelo lado de Voldemort e criou uma lei que impedia qualquer um de aparatar ou usar rede de floo sem que o ministério soubesse, gerando uma reunião urgente entre os membros da ordem da fênix._

_Dedalus Diggle e Hestia Jones ficaram responsáveis pelos parentes trouxas de Harry e por sugestão de Mudungus Fletcher, um jovem bruxo que contrabandeava objetos e que Molly não gostou nem um pouco de ver sua cara novamente, eles deveriam disfarçar algumas pessoas de Harry Potter para evitar qualquer chance de um comensal que estivesse vigiando os arredores seguir o verdadeiro, já que iam ter que se transportar sem auxilio de magia, ou seja, vassouras._

_'Mad-Eye' rapidamente aceitou a proposta e colocou em pratica o plano dos "sete potters". Seis pessoas iriam tomar a poção polyjuice e se transformar nele por um hora enquanto sete pessoas seriam seus guardas. A muito contragosto Molly aceitou que Fred, George, Ron e Hermione participassem, ela teve que gritar com Ginny que ela não poderia usar magia para se defender para que ela mudasse de idéia. Fleur e um Mudungus aterrorizado ficaram sendo os outros potters._

_Dez dias antes do casamento, Molly acabara de perceber Hermione sair do quarto de Ron com os olhos inchados parecia estar chorando e ela foi falar com o filho, não pelo fato de ver a garota chorando, mas ainda não desistira da idéia de tentar persuadi-lo a desistir da missão, e se conseguisse fazer isso com certeza Hermione também desistiria._

_-_Ronald... – _ela bateu na porta. – _Porque Hermione está chorando?

-Mãe? – _Ron se levantou e tentou esconder um livro disfarçadamente por baixo da coberta – _er... Ela...

-Você a magoou, Ronald querido? – _Molly indagou._

_-_Yeah... Eu... er... NÃO! – _Ron parecia tentar esconder algo dela e Molly percebeu isso porque ele não parava de desviar o olhar._

_-_O que vocês estão escondendo então? – _a voz dela saiu mais imperadora do que pretendia e Ron pareceu se intimidar um pouco mais, mas ele não recuou pelo contrario deu um passo a frente parecendo reunir coragem._

_-_NãovouvoltarparaHogwartsesseano! – _ele despejou uma frase em três segundos._

_-_Ah é só isso? – _Molly pareceu se acalmar e Ron a fitou surpreso – _você não vai voltar para Hogwarts... Achei que tinha engravidado a Hermione e... O QUÊ? – _ela finalmente entendeu o que Ron falara._

_-_Engravidei?... Não! Eu... er – _Ron estava mais confuso e com o rosto vermelho – _MÃE! Não fale asneiras!

-Quem está falando asneiras aqui mocinho? – _ela devolveu num quase grito. – _como se algum filho meu fosse abandonar a escola...

-Fred e George abandonaram...

-Abandonaram? – _ela realmente estava meio abobalhada por causa dos preparativos da cerimônia – _Abandonaram! – _ela finalmente absorveu as palavras que balbuciava – _Por isso mesmo! Não quero outro irresponsável na família!

-Mas eu tenho que fazer isso mãe... – _ele estava se encolhendo aos poucos._

_-_Você não tem que fazer nada alem de completar os estudos! Você é um garoto ainda e pensa que pode sair em missões pela ordem e...

-Eu já sou maior de idade!

-Isso não é argumento! Com a sua idade estávamos em guerra e eu estava terminando Hogwarts...

-E estava grávida!

-Eu... er... Isso não vem ao caso mocinho! Você não vai abandonar a escola e ponto final! Não vê que o mundo está perigoso?

-É por isso mesmo...

-Isso o que?

-Eu vou mudar isso!

-Você vai matar você-sabe-quem por acaso? Me desculpe Ronald, mas você nem mesmo lava suas cuecas!

-Não não vou! Mas Harry vai!

-Porque todos acham que Harry tem que matar você-sabe-quem?

-Porque ele tem e ele vai!

-Ele é só um garoto de dezesseis anos!

-E daí?

-Ele não está pronto ora...

-Ele esta destinado a isso mãe, e eu vou ajudá-lo! E nada que você disser vai mudar minha decisão – _seus punhos tremiam e Molly sentiu pela primeira vez que estava vencendo aquela discussão – _eu e a Hermione... Eu, o Harry e a Hermione vamos abandonar Hogwarts... Vamos juntos...

-Vocês não estão falando serio!

-A Hermione apagou a memória dos pais dela e os mandou para Austrália! – _Ron esbravejou – _é por isso que esta chorando o tempo todo, assim ela poupou membros da ordem de terem que cuidar dos pais dela... E agora ninguém pode dizer que ela realmente existe! Eu faria o mesmo com vocês se não tivesse uma família tão grande e se não achasse que os gêmeos fossem me matar por acabar com a clientela deles...

-Vocês não estão prontos!

-Ah não? – _Ron tremia – _a senhora acha que eu não estava lá no ministério quando o Sirius morreu, ou quando Dumbledore foi morto a dois meses? – _ele olhou nos olhos da mãe – _eu juro mãe... Juro que queria deixar essa missão para os outros... Que queria continuar como um estudante... Continuar sem preocupações ou responsabilidades... Mas é meu destino... Eu vou ajudar Harry a matar V-Vo-Vol-ol-Volde... Você-sabe-quem!

-Ronald!

-Desculpe mamãe, mas não poderá me impedir... – _Molly ficou olhando para ele por um momento e o garoto desviou o olhar para a parede laranja._

_-_Deixe pelo menos a ordem ajudar...

-Não podemos... É uma missão para o Harry... Foi o próprio Dumbledore quem a deixou para a gente...

-Dumbledore não encarregaria três adolescentes de destruírem você-sabe-quem!

-Pois ele encarregou! E eu não deveria nem falar sobre isso! Se me da licença...

-Não dou não! Você não vai! Eu sou sua mãe...

-Eu já sou maior de idade!

-Ronald, por favor...

-E, por favor, não tente tornar as coisas mais difíceis! – _ele saiu do quarto e quando abriu a porta Hermione estava com os olhos cheios de lagrimas – _vem comigo Mione... – _ele deu a mão a ela e desceram as escadas._

_Molly ficou ali parada olhando para onde a cabeleira ruiva havia estado, e uma sensação horrível passou pelo seu peito esquerdo, a dor de perder um filho era insuportável para ela, era nauseante... Foi desperta pelo gemido do vampiro do sótão. Ela desceu para a cozinha decidida... Tinha até o casamento para mudar as idéias de três adolescentes._

_Quando Ron comunicou isso para a família no jantar, Fred e George deram tapinhas nas costas dele e disseram que achavam que eles nunca esperariam que Roniquinho fosse seguir os passos deles e não os de um belo monitor, Ginny amarrou a cara para Hermione e ficou emburrada o resto da noite, Molly tentou inutilmente desfazer a idéia, porem quando pediu apoio a Arthur este deu de ombros e depois disse ao filho que ele ajudaria no que pudesse._

_No outro dia Ron teve a idéia de transformar o vampiro do sótão "nele", assim o ministério não poderia perguntar o que estava havendo com ele, e os Weasleys poderiam alegar que ele estivesse com sarapintose, uma doença altamente contagiosa e letal, e eles não seriam punidos porque ele estaria escondido. Arthur, Fred e George ajudaram na transformação do vampiro com gosto e quando terminaram o serviço ele realmente parecia com Ron, só estava um pouco mais magro, mais pálido sem alguns dentes e com um bafo horrendo._

_Ela perguntou a Ginny se Ron estava tendo algo com Hermione, antes de por seu plano em pratica, quando Ginny negou rindo ela passou a delegar tarefas separadas para o casal e assim ela pensou, se eles não podiam planejar a viagem não poderiam partir tão precipitadamente o que daria a Molly mais tempo de fazê-los desistir da idéia, e ela ainda aproveitava para tentar saber o que fariam nessa viagem._

_Então à noite em que Harry viria chegou. Por ordem a primeira chave de portal seria a de Ron e Tonks vinda da casa de Muriel, seguidos de Arthur e Fred vindos da casa de Perkins, o aposentado ex-companheiro de trabalho de Arthur na seção de mau uso de artefatos trouxas, depois seriam Hagrid e Harry vindo dos Tonks, aí viriam Remus e George da casa do primeiro com Tonks, Hermione e Kingsley da casa do auror, Mudungus e 'Mad-Eye' da casa do ultimo e por fim Bill e Fleur do chalé da conchas, a futura casa deles após o casamento._

_Quando eles partiram com os trestálios, vassouras e Hagrid numa moto, Molly olhou para os filhos e não pode deixar de sentir um aperto no peito. Ela não soube explicar mais estava com um mau pressentimento quanto aquilo, as imagens do bicho-papão transformado nos seus filhos e marido mortos passou pela sua mente e Molly desabou em uma cadeira. Ginny estava ao seu lado igualmente aflita._

_Então um clarão apareceu no jardim, as duas correram para o local, mas não havia ninguém ali e Molly começou a imaginar Ron sendo torturado. Sua garganta pareceu ter um bolo enorme. Ela engoliu em seco e segurou as lagrimas, não podia ser verdade._

_Outro lampejo azul e nada, só mais um lixo. Arthur e Fred também não estavam ali. O aperto em seu peito ficou mais forte. Ela sentiu Ginny segurar sua mão forte e quando o terceiro lampejo aconteceu ela viu um imenso vulto seguido de um garoto alto e magricela de óculos. Hagrid e Harry haviam chegado._

_Ela mal prestou atenção no que falava com Harry, a aflição estava tomando conta dela, porque ninguém da sua família havia retornado? Era sua culpa ter consentido em deixá-los participar disso... O quarto lampejo ocorreu e um homem de cabelos grisalhos e rosto pálido melado de sangue apareceu na luz do lampião próximo a entrada cozinha, em seus braços havia alguém desacordado, alguém com uma cabeleira ruiva, mas algo estava estranho... Havia sangue por todo seu rosto e ombro e... Faltava-lhe uma orelha._

_Molly se curvou para o filho quando ele foi depositado no sofá por Remus e Harry e lagrimas começaram a cair dos seus olhos, ela colocou a mão no pescoço ele procurando pulso... Ali estava... Estava vivo ela engoliu o choro com toda sua força de vontade, tocou com a varinha no ferimento e passou a costurar o local, sabia que não poderia repor a orelha... As marcas da ferida eram de um feitiço das trevas... Mas ele estava vivo... Isso era o importante. Desde a noite em que vira o rosto de Bill sabia que independente da aparência, só em ter seus filhos vivos ela ficaria satisfeita, mas não podia deixar de pensar em como era injusto que seus filhos se ferissem daquele jeito... E pediu silenciosamente para que mais nenhum seus filhos retornasse ferido... Muito menos morto..._

_Ela viu Lupin puxar Harry agressivamente e escutou a palavra Snape e Sectusempra, mas estava tão absorta em estancar o ferimento que não conseguiu absorver mais nada. Houve outro lampejo azul no jardim ela levantou os olhos, sabia que eram Kingsley e Hermione, mas tinha que assegurar-se que estavam bem... Estavam... Graças a Merlin... Ela suspirou e terminou de estancar o ferimento, viu movimentos bruscos entre Kingsley e Remus, o moreno estava lívido de raiva._

_Mais um lampejo azul, houve uma pequena confusão, Molly não levantara a cabeça pois estava limpando a cabeça de George quando ouviu a voz do marido. Ele e Fred entraram e foi só quando ela cruzou olhar com ambos que pode finalmente retirar um peso do peito... Mas onde estavam Bill e Fleur? Ron e Tonks? 'Mad-Eye'? Ela até pode sentir falta de Mudungus Fletcher._

_George abriu os olhos, ele realmente ficou estranho sem uma orelha. Ela distinguiu uma piadinha sobre o ocorrido. Fred pareceu recuperar-se do choque ao perceber que seu irmão continuava o mesmo e os dois passaram a sorris e brincar com a nova característica de George até que deram pela falta dos outros. Era incrível como não perdiam o bom humor._

_Kingsley teve que partir, após quase meia hora de espera. Tinha que voltar para o posto de guarda-costas do ministro._

_Depois de longos minutos em silencio em que todos estavam de cabeça baixa Ginny chegou com a noticia de que Ron e Tonks haviam retornado e estavam bem. Molly deu um sorrisinho, não tinha forçar para ir até lá dar um beijo e um abraço no seu caçula. Finalmente depois de um longo silencio um Bill pasmo chegou ao lado de Fleur, trazendo a pior noticia e a mais impossível de todas... 'Mad-Eye' Moody estava morto. Fora atingido por uma maldição da morte bem no rosto e despencara da vassoura. Todos ficaram em silêncios amargurando a noticia... Não podia ser verdade... 'Mad-Eye' sempre fora tão... Indestrutível... Tão resistente... Eles brindaram com whisky de fogo e quando a bebida alcançou sua goela Molly finalmente engoliu o peso, mas as lagrimas pela perda de 'Mad-Eye' agora desciam livremente pelo seu rosto._

_Quando Bill e Fleur especularam a traição do rato do Mudungus Fletcher, Molly sentiu uma raiva imensa... Ele havia fugido e acabara levando 'Mad-Eye' a morte... Era um rato mesmo... Mas então Harry interrompeu-os, falando que a desconfiança levaria a desunião e isso era o que mais aquele-que-não-devia-ser-nomeado queria... Foi ai que ela entendeu porque Sirius o tratava com adulto, porque Dumbledore confiava tanto nele, e porque Ron e Hermione perceberam que tinham que ajudá-lo numa missão dificílima... Ele era um homem de verdade... Já havia aceitado o seu destino, era um líder nato, e ela não pode deixar de admirá-lo, e de pensar que realmente só poderia ser ele a roubar o coração de uma garota irmã caçula de seis homens..._

_Quando Molly acordou na manhã seguinte, pensou que tudo aquilo havia sido um pesadelo, pelo fato de não lembrar de ter ido para a cama. Foi até a janela e viu os objetos usados como chave de portal recolhidos próximo a uma lata de lixo e se lembrou do que ocorrera. Em tempos normais isso arruinaria uma semana de sua vida, mas estava com a cabeça cheia demais para isso: tinha que continuar os preparativos do casamento e mais importante que isso impedir que Harry, Ron e Hermione ficassem a sós para planejar suas aventuras, se fosse possível não daria um segundo sequer de sossego para eles, iria delegar o maior numero de tarefas possíveis para os garotos._

_Realmente era meio complicado para ela fazer Harry e Hermione trabalharem tanto num casamento que não tinha nada haver com eles, mas Molly disse a si mesma que se redimiria com eles mais tarde e que aquilo era por uma boa causa._

_Ginny estava agindo anormalmente bem durante os dois primeiros dias em que Harry passara n_'A Toca_, porem ela ficou mais seria no terceiro dia e no quarto dia, no dia do aniversario de dezessete anos do garoto ela ficou mais calada e não parava de lançar olhares significativos para o garoto que desviava na mesma hora, também estava lançando olhares furiosos para Ron que tentava ignorá-la._

_Molly percebe tudo isso, mas não estava em condições de manter os seus planos e muito menos de tentar ajudar a filha, realmente estava complicado de continuar com os preparativos para o casamento._

_O corpo de 'Mad-Eye' não fora encontrado por Bill e Remus na noite em que Harry chegara e não havia nenhuma noticia sobre a aparição de um corpo sem um perna e com um olho estranho, nem em jornais bruxos muito menos nos dos trouxas._

_Um dia antes do aniversario de Harry os pais de Fleur chegaram. A mãe da garota era um mulher alta loira e tão bonita quanto a filha, na verdade tinha um charme maior, o pai da garota era um homem com uma certa barriguinha, uma pequena barbicha, mas muito sorridente e tinha um charme esquisito. Havia também Grabielle a irmã mais nova de Fleur, que era um miniatura dela._

_Eles chegaram perto do horário do almoço acompanhado por Arthur que havia ido pegá-los numa colina, os feitiços de proteção impediam de qualquer um chegar a casa deles por qualquer meio mágico possível, só se podia entrar através do jeito trouxa e só aqueles que tinha sido convidados, o ministro também proibiu chaves de portais para o local depois da chegada de Harry, porem se podia desaparatar dali._

_Ela e Arthur insistiram para que eles ficassem no seu quarto e ficaram dormindo na sala. Foi na manhã do aniversário de Harry que vieram armar as tendas mágicas para o casamento, o jardim já estava totalmente desgnomizado desde a véspera da chegada dos Dellacour._

_Na manhã do aniversario de Harry todos os Weasleys, exceto Percy, acordaram n'_A Toca _e apesar de todo o trabalho que Molly estava tendo ela não pode deixar de se sentir satisfeita. Ela e Arthur deram um relógio de ouro bruxo para o garoto, era tradição receber um relógio dos pais quando se fazia dezessete anos, o relógio pertencera a Fabian o irmão mais velho dela._

_Charlie chegou por volta do meio dia, estava com os cabelos imensos e rebeldes, Molly o forçou a sentar depois de um imenso abraço e movimentos de varinha cortou grande parte do seu cabelo, afinal ele era o padrinho do casamento e tinha que ficar pelo menos apresentável._

_Molly decidiu fazer uma pequena festinha para comemorar os dezessete anos de Harry e fez um bolo enorme em forma de pomo de ouro, eles comeram a luz de velas e lampiões no jardim, já que todos juntos não caberiam no jardim muito menos com o acréscimo de Tonks, Remus e Hagrid que haviam vindo para a festa._

_A festa estava pronta para começar, mas Molly ainda estava aguardando Arthur, ele realmente estava atrasado... Tinha marcado de chegar perto das !7 horas, mas já era 19 e nada dele._

_Então uma rajada de luz prateada irrompeu pelo portão, Molly achou que era ele vindo por chave de portal, mas depois lembrou-se que era impossível chegar _A Toca_ por meios mágicos então a luz prateada tomou forma de uma doninha e anunciou com a voz de Arthur que o ministro da magia estava vindo com ele._

_Todos entraram em choque, o único movimento foi de Remus que agarrou a mão de Tonks rapidamente e se despediu bruscamente de Harry e se desculpou com ele e partiram pelo portão segundos antes de duas pessoas passarem por ele._

_Rufus Scrimgeour e Arthur vinham pisando forte na grama e assim que ele chegou e pediu desculpas cordialmente anunciou o motivo da visita._

_-_Preciso falar com você – _ele falou depois de dar os parabéns a Harry – _e com o Mr. Ronald Weasley e a Mrs. Hermione Granger também...

-Nós? – _Ron interrompeu-o bruscamente – _Porque nós?

-Explicarei quando estivermos em um local mais reservado. Há na casa um local assim? – _ele falou mantendo a cordialidade, mas de um jeito mandão._

_-_Naturalmente – _Arthur falou suando frio – _a... A sala de visitas... Pode usá-la...

-Mostre-me onde é – _falou virado para Ron – _não há necessidades de nos acompanhar, Arthur – _ele abaixou a cabeça cordialmente para Arthur._

_Molly trocou um olhar assustado com o marido e quando os quatro entraram na cozinha, todos se levantaram da mesa. Arthur fez um gesto para ficarem onde estavam e seguiu para dentro da casa, Molly o seguiu. Eles ficaram se olhando por um tempo._

_-_O que diabos...

-Ele disse que precisava falar algo urgente e pessoal com o Harry... –_ Arthur respondeu constrangido – _não podia negar...

-Certo – _Molly olhou apreensiva para a porta, estavam demorando._

_Eles ouviam o barulho das vozes, mas não distinguiam as palavras. Molly estava imaginando se o ministro estava tentando forçar Harry a se unir com o ministério. Na verdade ele não tinha uma opinião formada sobre o homem, ele era um homem duro com cara de poucos amigos, mas odiava artes das trevas, o problema é que parecia levar o trabalho a serio demais e não medir escrúpulos para atingir seus objetivos, lembrava ligeiramente Percy e ele não era um bom exemplo para seu filho que trabalhava no circulo intimo do ministro, na verdade ela tinha medo do filho correr perigo por estar ao lado de um homem que desafiava aquele-que-não-devia-ser-nomeado tão abertamente. Ela estava absorta em seus pensamentos até que distinguiu palavras barulhos de passos na sala de visitas._

_-_... Já é hora de você aprender a ter respeito – _a voz de Scrimgeour soou assustadoramente irritada._

_-_E do senhor aprender a merecê-los – _a voz Harry respondeu igualmente alterada._

_Arthur rapidamente correu e abriu a porta, Molly o seguiu e quando eles entraram no local encontraram o ministro da magia com a varinha enfiada no peito de Harry e o mesmo estava com a varinha erguida pronto para atacar, Ron estava apontando a varinha para o ministro e Hermione estava assustada, ao perceberem que não estavam mais a sós todos baixaram as varinhas, o ministro parecia o mais desconcertado de todos._

_-_Nós... Nós pensamos ter ouvido... – _Arthur falou envergonhado e aflito ao mesmo tempo._

_-_Vozes alteradas – _Molly complementou ofegante._

_-_Não... Não foi nada... – _Scrimgeour olhou para o buraco na camisa de Harry_ – lamento... Sua atitude... – _ele encarou o garoto_ – pelo visto você pensa que o ministério não deseja o mesmo que você, o que Dumbledore desejava. Devíamos estar trabalhando juntos.

-Não gosto dos seus métodos, ministro. Está lembrado? – _ele levantou as costas da mão direita e mostrou uma frase cravada na carne "Não devo contar mentiras". Rufus Scrimgeour o encarou por alguns segundos depois virou a capa e saiu andando depressa, Molly o seguiu até a cozinha ele passou pela mesa rapidamente e depois desaparatou._

-Ele foi embora! – _ela gritou da cozinha._

-E o que ele queria? – _escutou Arthur perguntar._

-Entregar o que Dumbledore nos deixou... – _Harry falou demonstrando que ainda estava irritado - _Acabaram de liberar o testamento.

_Os cinco voltaram para a mesa e Harry contou o que ocorrera. Depois ele passaram os três objetos deixados por Albus Dumbledore a cada um. Ron ganhou o desiluminador, um objeto único que o próprio Dumbledore havia criado ele roubava toda a luz dos locais; Hermione recebeu uma copia original dos contos de Beedle: o bardo escrito em runas e Harry recebeu um pomo de ouro. Ele também deveria receber a espada de Godric Gryffindor, mas isso lhe foi negado, pois segundo a Scrimgeour não pertencia a Dumbledore e sim a todos os alunos da casa do mesmo que freqüentassem Hogwarts._

_Todos ficaram encantados com os objetos de Ron e Hermione, mas ignoraram o presente de Harry, e ficaram chateados por Scrimgeour não ter dado a espada de Gryffindor a Harry._

_Foi então que Molly percebeu que realmente Dumbledore havia deixado uma missão para os três fazer, uma missão que só os três poderiam fazer, do contrario não deixaria o testamento exclusivamente para os mesmos._

_Já se passava das três da manhã quando Molly conseguiu finalmente pregar os olhos e ter um pequeno cochilo, acordando duas horas mais tarde. Não parava de pensar que tinha esquecido de algo e sua apreensão só aumentou, por sorte Arthur e os gêmeos estavam bem descontraídos e seu marido lembrou Harry que precisava tomar a poção polyjuice com alguns fios de cabelo de um garoto trouxa do vilarejo de Ottery St. Catchpole. Ele seria apresentado como mais um primo de Arthur, ou o primo Barny. A família de Arthur era realmente grande e ninguém se surpreenderia com mais um..._

_Quando ela estava subindo para ir ver Fleur, ela viu todos seus filhos homens e Harry de vestes a rigor bruxas muito bonitas, e não pode deixar de sentir orgulho e um pouco de tristeza, faltava um ruivo de cabelos meio encaracolados e óculos de tartaruga. Faltava Percy. Ela voltou a cozinha e chorou por alguns momentos, os gêmeos xingaram bastante ele, o que não melhorou a situação e foi só quando Charlie retirou os dois e pediu para que ela ajeitasse o lado direito de seu cabelo que ela esqueceu um pouco do assunto._

_Logo quando chegou ao quarto de Fleur e Gabrielle viu que a nora estava tão estressada quanto ela. Ela e Madame Dellacour começaram a maquiá-la e antes das dez horas ela já estava pronta, só faltando colocar o vestido. Assim Molly passou a ter atenção a uma Ginny bastante emburrada._

_A garota ruiva não parava resmungar que estava ridícula usando aquele vestido, e que era velha demais para ser dama de honra, e em como odiava a Fleuma. E foi só quando Molly gritou com ela pela segunda vez, o que fez Madame Dellacour enfiar o alfinete no braço de Gabrielle, que Ginny finalmente se calou e ficou de braços cruzados._

_Tonks apareceu depois de algum tempo e convenceu Ginny finalmente a cooperar com Molly. Quando estava terminando Hermione entrou para dar uma ajudinha e Tonks saiu, pois não cabia tanta gente assim no antigo quarto de Percy. Quando Ginny finalmente saiu e Hermione estava terminando de retocar a maquiagem de Fleur uma bruxa velha e resmungona entrou no quarto, era a tia-avó de Molly, Muriel._

_Assim que entrou foi resmungando criticas sobre os filhos de Molly, menos sobre Bill que segundo ela, estava com uma cara e atitude de um grande bruxo. Ela ainda soltou criticas sobre Hermione antes que a menina saísse do quarto, Molly só pode se desculpar com um olhar e depois disso Muriel retirou uma linda tiara de prata. Ela elogiou Fleur secamente que agradeceu e depois de esperar a garota finalmente colocar o vestido de noiva ela mesma colocou a tiara na cabeça da moça e disse varias precauções de que não devia fazer._

_Ela saiu deixando todas aliviadas e Molly pedindo desculpas pela grosseria da mulher. Ficaram ali dando alguns últimos retoques no vestido de Fleur e Gabrielle e Molly já se perguntava onde Ginny estaria quando ela bateu na porta dizendo estar na hora ao lado de Arthur._

_Todos desceram para a sala de visitas, agora a casa estava vazia a não ser por Monsieur Dellacour que esperava a filha mais velha no hall. Madame Dellacour deu um rápido beijinho nas filhas e desejou alguma coisa a Fleur em francês e depois seguiu para seu lugar. Após Molly se certificar que Ginny estava pronta, mesmo a contragosto da garota, ela e Arthur partiram para frente da marquise. Bill e Charlie surgiram por trás da marquise e ficaram aguardando, pela primeira vez ela viu uma expressão de nervosismo no rosto do filho. Os gêmeos assobiaram ao vê-los._

_Então os assobios foram substituídos por exclamações de todos. Monsieur Dellacour vinha ao lado de uma belíssima jovem, Molly não sabe o porque mais a beleza dela realmente era bem maior do que a ultima vez que a vira no quarto, as cicatrizes no rosto de Bill pareceram desaparecer em meio ao seu grande sorriso. E logo atrás de Fleur vinham Ginny e Gabrielle tão bonitas quanto a noiva com seus vestidos dourados refletindo a luz do sol._

_As lagrimas já escorriam no rosto de Molly antes mesmo de Fleur alcançar a marquise. Ao seu lado Madame Dellacour também fungava mais com um pouco mais de classe do que ela. O bruxo que realizava cerimônias começou a falar, mas Molly não parecia ouvir uma palavra e estava relembrando de todo o caminho que Bill passara até ali. Desde o bebezinho ao irmão mais velho que sempre fazia questão de ensinar coisas boa aos caçulas, realmente ele tinha vocação para ser o primeiro de seis homens e uma mulher._

_Quando o bruxo baixinho parou de falar e fez um movimento com a varinha sobre a cabeça dos noivos uma chuva de estrelas prateadas saiu de sua varinha e as bolas acima da cabeça dos convidados se romperam ao mesmo tempo em que os gêmeos começavam os aplausos, aves douradas e sinos saíram das bolas._

_Então depois que todos os convidados se levantaram a marquise deu espaço a uma pista de dança e as cadeiras foram se juntar às mesas já posicionadas. Molly ainda com os olhos coberto de lagrimas foi a primeira a parabenizar o casal seguida por Madame Dellacour._

_Bill puxou Fleur para a primeira dança e um Arthur muito envergonhado seguiu com Madame Dellacour, Molly aceitou de bom grado a mão estendida de Monsieur Dellacour e eles começaram a valsar. Aos poucos outros casais foram entrando na pista de dança._

_Quando a primeira musica acabou ela foi dançar com Remus e depois com Charlie. Viu Ginny dançando com Lee Jordan e Ron dançando com Hermione, o filho estava com as orelhas imensamente vermelha e a garota com o rosto rosado, mas com um sorriso engraçado nos lábios, Ginny dava olhadas furtivas para um pilar onde um garoto ruivo estava apoiado, parecendo absorto em seus pensamentos._

_Quando finalmente se cansou de dançar ela foi se reunir com seu marido e Monsieur Dellacour a mesa, Madame Dellacour estava dançando com Charlie. Eles ficaram conversando bastante sobre as praias ao sul da França onde Monsieur Dellacour estava pretendendo comprar um chalé e se mudar, dizia estar cansado da vida corrida em Paris e ficava até mais fácil para Gabrielle e visitá-los nos feriados da escola._

_O fim da tarde chegou rapidamente e com ele veio as mariposas que ficavam ao redor das velas, Molly viu Charlie, Hagrid e um primo de Arthur cantando alguma musica que não conseguia identificar._

_Ela viu Ron ainda dançando com Hermione agora sorrindo, os dois pareciam bem felizes. Ginny estava com uma expressão meio desanimada apesar de conversar com Luna Lovegood filha de Xenofilius Lovegood um morador também de Ottery St. Catchpole e editor d'_O Pasquim_, ela estava no mesmo ano de Ginny, mas em casas diferentes. Fred e George haviam sumido há algumas horas e Bill estava paparicando Fleur._

_Molly finalmente estava aliviada, mas algo dentro dela dizia que algo ruim ainda ia acontecer, ela olhou ao redor e tentou tirar a idéia da cabeça. Nada de ruim poderia acontecer, todos estavam bem. Tonks até conseguira fazer Remus deixá-la dar bolo na sua boca._

_Virou-se para um lado e viu Xenofilius desdenhando comentários de um rapaz forte com um nariz estranho, ele se virou irritado e o ignorou e voltou a observar umas plantas estranhas do jardim. O jovem bruxo se virou e foi andando depressa esbarrando em algumas pessoas._

_Ela balançou a cabeça e tirou os pensamentos ruins da cabeça e acompanhou Hermione tirar os sapatos e andar até uma cadeira vazia ao lado do mesmo garoto ruivo que Ginny andara lançando olhares, e Molly lembrou ser Harry disfarçado, enquanto Ron rumava para o outro lado. Realmente ela seria uma boa nora, e então um lampejo prateado surgiu do nada no meio da pista de danças, ela esfregou os olhos pensando estar vendo coisas, mas em vez da luz prateada desaparecer ela tomou a forma de um grande felino de orelhas pontiagudas, era um lince prateado... O patrono de Kingsley._

_Então com uma voz grossa e lenta, mas nem um pouco calma o lince falou._

_-_O ministro caiu. Scrimgeour está morto. **Eles estão vindo.**

_Então a musica parou, as danças pararam, algumas pessoas começaram a se virar para a fumaça de prata que veio depois do lince se desfazer. Todos os membros da ordem sacaram a varinha instantaneamente. E então um grito veio. Um grito aterrorizante._

_Todos perceberam a situação após o grito e começaram a correr para todos os lados, alguns já desaparatando. O feitiço de proteção estava quebrado. O pânico reinou. Molly olhou para sua mesa e viu que todos estavam prontos para uma luta, Charlie e Hagrid pareceram despertar da bebedeira, Ron corria no meio da multidão procurando alguém, Ginny se abaixara com Luna em sua mesa com as varinhas erguidas e os gêmeos apareceram de uns arbustos com os cabelos despenteados e varinhas erguidas seguidos de duas primas francesas de Fleur. Molly agradeceu aos céus por ter uma facilidade tão grande em encontrar cabeças cor de fogo._

_Foi aí que eles apareceram. Dezenas de homens encapuzados de preto com mascaras no rosto se materializaram no meio do jardim, lançando maldições e azarações por todos os lados. Remus e Tonks que estavam uma mesa a frente gritaram "Protego" juntos e uma redoma apareceu na frente deles. As luzes das velas se apagaram até a ínfima luz do sol desapareceu, e cada vez mais ia aparecendo mais homens encapuzados._

_Arthur olhou nos olhos dela e ela pode ver a mesma expressão de medo que vira quando soubera que Ginny havia sido levada para a câmara secreta. Ela procurou por vestígios dos filhos, mas já não enxergava um palmo em frente ao seu nariz e sentiu varias pessoas sendo jogadas ao seu redor e uma voz falou._

_-_Não se mexam! Não façam movimentos bruscos! – _era uma voz arrogante de um homem então a luz apareceu de novo e os homens encapuzados sumiram e surgiram vários homens. Molly reconheceu-os como comensais da morte, alguns haviam fugido de Azkaban, outros sempre estiveram livres, mas os membros da ordem sabiam quem eram – _eu sou o novo ministro da magia! – _então ela reconheceu o homem como Pio Thickenesse, um membro do alto escalão do ministério e que sabiam estar sob o domínio da maldição Imperius._

_O silêncio continuou, a não ser por risadas de alguns comensais da morte que continuavam a jogar pessoas desacordadas ao redor deles. Molly reconheceu Charlie, e teve um aperto no coração ele estava distante dela e não sabia se estava vivo ou... As lagrimas começaram a escorrer pelo seu rosto e olhou ao redor e viu Ginny segurando Luna que estava com um braço cortado, viu Fred e George olhando furiosos para os homens, mas amarrados. Bill estava ao lado de Fleur. Não havia nenhum sinal de Ron, Hermione ou o garoto que Harry se disfarçara._

_-_Onde está Arthur Weasley? – _ele falou. Arthur levantou o braço e se levantou._

_-_Quem é da sua família aqui? – _Thickenesse falou olhando ao redor, Molly deu mais uma espiada e viu que Remus e Tonks não estavam ali e agradeceu internamente embora não por muito tempo não parava de olhara para Charlie assustada. Arthur apontou para os seus filhos, sua mulher, a nora, os sogros de seu filho e a cunhada do seu filhos. – _ótimo... Vão para dentro todos que ele apontou... O resto fica aqui... – _ele olhou para duas pessoas extremamente grandes – _vocês dois saiam já se não quiserem uma visita permanente em Azkaban – _ele falou na direção de Hagrid e Madame Maxime, a diretora da academia Beuxbatons. Hagrid ficou imóvel, mas foi arrastado pela mulher meio-gigante._

_Molly correu para Charlie para ampará-lo junto com o marido, a primeira coisa que fez foi colocar a mão em seu pescoço... Havia pulso. O peso no coração diminuiu, mas uma duvida que continuava em seus coração tomou prioridade agora que sabia que Charlie estava bem... Scrimgeour estava morto... E Percy?_

_-_Weasley, eu não quero ouvir mentiras entendeu? – _ele rosnou assim que todos estavam na sala de estar acompanhados por mais uns sete comensais e uma mulher com cara de sapo. Arthur concordou com a cabeça. – _onde está Harry Potter?

-Eu não sei... – _Arthur respondeu assustado._

_-_Ah não?

-Porque saberíamos? – _Fred falou._

_-_Crucio – _um dos comensais apontou a varinha para Fred que começou a se contorcer e uivar de dor._

_-_NÃO! – _Molly gritou com lagrimas nos olhos._

_-_Pare! – _Thickenesse ordenou ao comensal e Fred parou de se contorcer e começou a arfar com dificuldade – _sem mais intromissões certo? – _ele virou-se novamente para Arthur – _você não sabe onde está Harry Potter?

-Desculpe ministro, mas não faço a mínima idéia...

-Não é verdade que ele é o melhor amigo do seu filho caçula... Ronald se não estou enganado? – _Thickenesse o cortou. Arthur confirmou com a cabeça – _Dolores... – _ele se virou para a mulher com cara de sapo, ela foi para mais perto da luz e Molly viu um medalhão dourado em seu peito com um grande S – _qual deles é o tal do Ronald?

_A mulher percorreu a sala com os olhos e parou olhando maliciosamente para os gêmeos como se saboreasse a falta de orelha de George e o estado em que Fred estava no chão._

_-_Ele não está aqui ministro... Reconheço aqueles dois imundos ali – _ela indicou os gêmeos – _os outros dois – _ela virou a cabeça para Charlie, ainda inconsciente e Bill – _eu não conheço, mas devem ser os mais velhos... As duas garota foram pegas com Potter na tramando algo ano passado... – _ela apontou a cabeça para Luna – _mas não vejo nenhum sinal da mudblood nem do pirralho de cabeça vermelha.

-Ótimo... – _Thickenesse sorriu – _Arthur você poderia me explica o porque do seu filho caçula Ronald Billius Weasley não está na sua casa – _Bill olhou aterrorizado para o pai, Arthur engoliu em seco._

_-_Ele... Está enfermo ministro... Muito doente – _Arthur falou pausadamente._

_-_Ah claro... E em que leito do St. Mungus ele se encontra? – _Umbridge desdenhou._

_-_Não está no St. Mungus... – _Arthur começou._

_-_É não temos dinheiro para mantê-lo lá... – _George falou tentando dar apoio ao pai e Molly lembrou do plano de Ron, para livrá-los de problemas._

_-_E onde ele está Weasley?

-No quarto dele... É o mais alto da casa perto do sótão – _Arthur respondeu ao ministro, estava soando frio e Molly lembrou-se que o vampiro ainda devia estar no sótão, pois o combinado era só ir ao quarto de Ron após o casamento._

_-_Então vamos lá... – _George se levantou ainda amarrado – _você fica... Arthur pode vir comigo... Venha você também mulher – _ele indicou Molly com a cabeça e fez gesto para dois comensais seguirem ele – _espero realmente que esteja falando a verdade Weasley... Seria horrível ter que mandar uma família de pureblood para Azkaban por traição... – _Arthur engoliu em seco e adiantou-se._

_-_Antes que entre ministro... Tenho que avisar ao senhor que ele está com sarapintose – _o ministro parou e depois deu um sorrisinho desdenhoso._

_-_Está inventado uma doença Weasley para que eu não veja seu filho?

-Espere Thickenesse... Eu já ouvi falar nessa doença – _um dos comensais falou e Molly reconheceu sendo com Crabble. – _um primo do Goyle morreu disso...

-É... Também já ouvi falar disso – _o outro falou fazendo o sorriso desaparecer de seu rosto._

_-_Ela é muito contagiosa... Só quem entra no quarto para alimentá-lo sou eu – _Molly não sabe como conseguiu falar aquilo, mas sua voz saiu um pouco confiante._

_-_E porque você não contrai a doença? – _Thickenesse retomou o sorriso desdenhoso._

_-_Porque é a mãe dele...

-O que isso tem a ver Rockwood? – _o ministro olhou surpeso._

_-_Pessoas com os mesmo genes não podem contrair a doença – _Rockwood falou – _eu ouvi falar que quando a pessoa contrai o tal parasita da doença ele absorve as características do hospedeiro e só volta a mudar para um corpo com características diferentes...

-É o Goyle me contou que era perigoso até para os primos chegarem perto dele... – _Crabble falou assustado fazendo o ministro se espantar ainda mais._

-Na verdade nem os irmãos estão autorizados a entrar no quarto – _Arthur falou recuperando a voz e a confiança – _como estou sempre trabalhando deixo que a Molly o alimente... – _o ministro pareceu ficar dividido entre o medo de contrair a doença e a satisfação de mandar uma família traidora para Azkaban._

_-_Eu quero ir pelo menos até a porta do quarto!

-Eu o levo Arthur... Não temos certeza se você pode contrair a doença – _Molly falou vendo a cara do marido voltar a ficar pálida._

_-_Eu vou ficar aqui Thickenesse... – _Crabble rosnou._

_-_Eu também...

-Ótimo, mas fiquem de olho no Weasley!

_Molly se adiantou e subiu o ultimo lance de escadas, com a luz apagada, e com o quarto do garoto tão desarrumado o ministro poderia dar uma rápida olhada e achar que Ron estava ali se ficasse ainda na escada, mas ele se adiantou a frente da porta e encostou na parede oposta a ela. Molly se adiantou tremendo e sua mão suada girou a maçaneta quando a porta se abriu ela pulou para trás. Um vampiro de pijamas cheio de perebas no rosto e com cabelos laranjas se levantou da cama. O ministro gritou e saiu em debandada pela escada Molly agradeceu a Merlin e empurrou o vampiro para a cama depois de fechar o alçapão ainda aberto e a porta do quarto. Quando chegou lá embaixo os comensais haviam sido dispensados._

_-_OK Weasley obrigado pela cooperação, mas eu terei que deixar alguns aurors por aqui para garantir que se o Potter venha para cá eu seja avisado.. – _Thickenesse falou ainda com cara de nojo no rosto._

_-_Sim senhor ministro, mas se não é muita ousadia da minha parte poderia me dizer o que aconteceu com o antigo ministro Scrimgeour? – _Arthur falou educadamente._

-Pra quer você quer saber? – _rosnou o ministro._

_-_É que nosso filho trabalhava no circulo intimo dele... Percy Weasley – _Molly falou e todos se assustaram com a pergunta, seu coração estava batendo muito forte._

_-_Ah... Certo – _Thickenesse falou abobadamente – _Scrimgeour caiu em uma cilada do Lord das Trevas e foi morto... – _Molly engoliu em seco – _mas por acaso eu conheço o seu filho... Ele está passando uma semana de férias longe do trabalho... Eu mesmo o dispensei... – _Thickenesse virou-se novamente para Arthur quando Molly relaxou e viu todos a imitarem – _se me dá licença...

-Ah... ministro desculpe novamente a ousadia... – _Arthur falou mais manso do que da ultima vez – _mais porque o senhor poderia estar atrás de um garoto de dezessete anos? Quero dizer... Porque o interesse em Potter? – _Thickenesse olhou bem para Arthur._

_-_Ah testemunhas oculares que dizem ter visto sair da torre de astronomia na noite em que Dumbledore foi assassinado, e exigimos a presença dele no ministério imediatamente, ele é o principal suspeito pela morte de Dumbledore... Onde está Dawlish? – _ele rosnou para Rockwood._

_-_Aqui – _Dawlish falou, tinha os olhos meio cansados – _desculpe ministro... Estava dormindo...

-Não importa! Quero você aqui junto ao Crabble, me informe se algo acontecer... Só saia do posto quando eu voltar a vir aqui...

_Ele se virou e saiu da casa rapidamente seguido por Umbridge que ainda olhava deliciada para a situação dos gêmeos. Molly sentiu um ódio enorme da mulher._

_Todos ficaram ali por duas horas sentados. Fleur saiu para trocar o vestido de noiva junto com Ginny. Quando Dawlish bocejou Bill fez um movimento rápido com a varinha e ele pareceu ter os olhos fora de órbita._

_-_Agora papai – _Bill sussurrou para Arthur._

_-_Dawlish preciso ir ao banheiro... Muita cerveja amanteigada sabe...

-OK, mas não demore você tem que ficar aqui até novas ordens.

_Arthur foi até a cozinha enquanto Crabble entrava na sala e perguntava pelo paradeiro do homem, Dawlish explicou para ele o ocorrido e Crabble aceitou. Arthur reapareceu e quando Crabble saiu da sala ele falou._

_-_Mandei um recado para o largo Grimmauld, a casa de Remus, a casa dos Granger e para o Hogshead... – _ele sussurrou para Bill._

_Já passava das quatro da manhã quando Thickenesse retornou ao lado de Yaxley e dispensou Crabble e Dawlish. No outro dia Bill partiu com Fleur para o chalé das conchas. Madame Dellacour, Monsieur Dellacour também partiram. Arthur pediu imensas desculpas, mas Monsieur Dellacour sorriu e disse que aquilo sim era divertido, um pouco e ação sempre era bom..._

_Já estavam no fim da tarde quando Charlie finalmente acordou, ele contou que fora pego por uma maldição cruciatus e um estuporamento ao mesmo tempo, logo após paralisar dois comensais._

_Todos ficaram esperando noticias de Ron, mas nada veio. Arthur achou melhor não tentar contatá-lo, pois não tinham certeza de onde ele estava e provavelmente os locais para onde mandara o patrono poderiam estar sendo vigiados agora._

O Profeta Diário_ publicava agora uma foto gigante do rosto de Harry com os dizeres: Indesejável nº 1, caso seja visto contate o ministério imediatamente, dez mil galeões pela captura._

_Dois dias após o casamento Tonks apareceu assustada na porta deles._

_-_Remus esteve aqui? Ele está aqui? – _Tonks falou quase choramingando._

_-_Não ele... O que houve Tonks? – _Molly parou e olhou para a mulher_

_-_Ele... Ele fugiu – _ela entrou sem esperar convite e desabou na mesa e começou a chorar – _ele... Saiu... Sem dizer pra onde ia... Já faz horas... Logo depois que descobrimos... Estou grávida...

-Você o que? – _Molly olhou nos olhos da jovem mulher._

_-_Estou grávida... – _ela esbanjou um sorrisinho._

_Então alguém desaparatou no jardim dos Weasleys Molly pegou a varinha e correu para o quintal Remus estava parado olhando para a porta._

_-_Dora... – _ele falou com a voz seca._

_-_Remus! – _ela saiu correndo e pulou no pescoço dele – _eu... Eu achei que ia te perder para sempre...

-Lamento – _sua voz ainda falhava e continha uma raiva nela, como aquele garoto teimoso poderia entender o que sentia, ele havia ido até ali ajudá-lo... Havia oferecido uma mão e recebera ofensas... Ofensas por tentar deixar sua mulher e seu filho em segurança... Um filho – _vamos para casa...

-Remus você... – _Tonks soluçou – _você promete que não faz mais isso? Que não sai mais sem me dizer para onde vai... Como iríamos viver sem você? Eu e nosso filho não iríamos conseguir...

-Desculpe... Eu fui egoísta – _ele repassou as palavras de Harry... Ele falou igualzinho a como James falaria... Então tomou consciência dos sentimentos de Harry... Ele era órfão... Ele não aceitaria nunca a idéia de um pai abandonar um filho para morrer por uma missão que não lhe pertencia... Remus olhou para o céu e falou internamente para os amigos finados "Ele é um grande homem...". – _Eu prometo... Vamos para casa... Nós três juntos...

-Hey! Não acham que vão embora sem uma comemoração vão? – _Molly falou da porta da cozinha._

_Logo que Arthur chegou com a cara triste de sempre, Remus contou que Ron, Harry e Hermione estavam bem, mas não contou o local onde estavam. Também não falou detalhes da conversa._

_As noticias de Remus foram motivos de comemorações e brindes com whisky de fogo. Já era madrugada quando os dois partiram sorrindo. Realmente era bom receber a noticia de uma gravidez._

_Molly agradeceu novamente a Merlin por manter sua família bem. O resto do mês passou com visitas freqüentes de Dawlish, alguns aurors e comensais da morte _A Toca_, para verificarem se Ron ainda estava no quarto, mas nunca chegavam a olhar muito bem o quarto e para se certificarem de que Harry não estava por lá._

_As coisas estavam indo de mal a pior no ministério, havia sido criada uma seção para certificar que as pessoas tinham sangue bruxo nas veias e os nascidos trouxa estavam sendo caçados e mandados para Azkaban por "roubar magia", a chefe dessa seção medonha era Dolores Umbridge a mesma mulher de cara de sapo que Molly sentira um ódio tremendo._

_Na manhã do dia trinta de agosto Molly estava com a boca cheia de suco quando leu a manchete d'_O Profeta Diário_, na qual a grande foto de Harry fora substituída pela de Severus Snape, o assassino de Dumbledore tinha sido nomeado diretor de Hogwarts e antes mesmo que Molly pudesse avisar a Ginny que ela não voltaria a Hogwarts ela leu o trecho que dizia que era obrigatório que todas as crianças fossem para a escola. Dois professores entraram no corpo docente, os irmãos Carrow. Molly os reconheceu como dois comensais que fugiram da primeira fuga em massa de Azkaban._

_Quando Arthur vai para o trabalho frustrado, Molly ficou pensando se realmente seria uma boa idéia continuar a cooperar com o ministério ao invés de fugir. Seria questão de tempo até que fossem interrogados por algum motivo idiota. Bill, Arthur e Remus refizeram o feitiço Fidelius d'_A Toca, _deixando Arthur como fiel do segredo e só quem ele convidasse explicitamente poderia entrar no local, os feitiços foram reforçados para não perder a força com o tempo._

_Se já não bastasse todas as duvidas que Molly estava sentindo na mesma noite da noticia que Snape assumiria o cargo de diretor, Arthur chegou com a noticia de que estavam sendo investigados e de que Percy estava muito saudável trabalhando para o novo ministério. Só no outro dia foi que Arthur trouxe consigo noticias que o ministério havia sido invadido por três indivíduos, provavelmente Harry, Ron e Hermione disfarçados e que agora o largo Grimmauld fora invadido por comensais da morte. Ele mesmo havia ido ao local._

_Foi com um aperto enorme no coração que Molly viu Ginny partir para Hogwarts. A noticia da invasão do ministério foi abafada. Porem _O Pasquim _começou a publicar noticias sobre crueldades dos comensais e fazer apologias a Harry Potter. Ao mesmo tempo surgiu o Potterwatch, um programa de radio secreto comandado por Lee Jordan, o amigo dos gêmeos. Ele era o único a noticiar as mortes encobertas pelo ministério, e as atrocidades que os trouxas estavam sofrendo._

_Já era outubro quando Molly recebeu uma carta de que Ginny, ao lado de Neville Longbotton e Luna Lovegood haviam sido pegos tentando roubar a espada de Godric Gryffindor do gabinete de Snape, e esta foi mandada a Grincotes, o banco dos bruxos gerenciados por duendes._

_Bill trouxe a noticia de que a espada estava no cofre dos Lestrange. Uma semana mais tarde receberam a noticia de Hagrid que tudo estava bem, o castigo havia sido terem que ir até a floresta proibida com ele. Molly sentiu seu peito aliviar-se novamente._

_Ted Tonks, o pais de Tonks foi considerado foragido pel'_O Profeta Diário_ e estava sendo caçado como nascido trouxa que precisava ser levado a julgamento imediatamente, Molly foi visitá-la e viu como sua barriga estava enorme, já estava com quatro meses, e parecia otimista quanto a seu pai. Remus parecia um pouco mais alegre com o tamanho da barriga da esposa._

_Bill parou de ir visitar sua casa no meio do mês de novembro e quando dezembro chegou ele disse que iria passar o natal junto com Fleur. Molly desconfiou de algo, mas segundo Arthur "eles eram recém-casados e queriam aproveitar o tempo juntos". Foi em dezembro que Kingsley e Lee Jordan quase foram pegos. Kingsley citou o nome d'aquele-que-não-devia-ser-nomeado no programa Potterwatch em uma cabana perto de Oxford e foram cercados por sete comensais. Kingsley e Lee derrotaram-nos as custas de um cruciatus no jovem bruxo. Depois disso o auror se tornou foragido junto com esposa._

_Comensais e aurors foram mais uma vez até _A Toca _para verificarem se não havia nenhuma noticia de Harry e para investigarem se Kingsley havia ido lá. Remus trouxe a noticia que eles estavam suspeitando a algum tempo: havia um tabu mágico sobre o nome d'aquele-que-não-devia-ser-nomeado. O programa só voltou a ser exibido no natal._

_Molly sentiu um grande alivio ao encontrar Ginny na estação King Cross. Ela estava com os olhos vermelhos. Lhes contou que Luna Lovegood havia sido levada por comensais da morte, para que o pai dela parasse de publicar o que realmente vinha acontecendo n'_O Pasquim._ Ela se chocou e foi mais uma vez se sentindo vazia que deixou a filha partir para a escola com medo de não voltar a vê-la._

_No fim de janeiro Bill apareceu n'_A Toca _transtornado._

_-_O que houve Bill? – _Molly perguntou assustada._

_-_Eu... Er... Nada... Alguma noticia do Ron – _ele olhou ao redor e tentou disfarçar._

_-_Não... Nenhuma... – _Molly olhou nos olhos do filho mais velho e viu apreensão neles – _espere aí William Arthur Weasley! –_ Bill virou-se assustado ao ouvir seu nome, sua mãe detestava por alguma razão o William, era um superstição bruxa que nomes com W não deviam ser dados a primogênitos e por isso forçara todo mundo a conhecê-lo por Bill._

_-_Eu... Preciso ir... Fleur – _ele já passava pelo portal quando Molly segurou suas vestes._

_-_Você viu o Ron! – _Molly falou quando o filho se virou para vê-la – _e ele desapareceu! Porque não me contou?!? – _ela quase gritou._

_-_Eu... – _ele recuou até a parede – _está bem... Eu o vi sim... – _então ele contou que Ron havia passado o mês todo de dezembro na casa dele e sumira de repente no dia anterior. Molly sentiu um alivio por saber que o filho estivera bem, mas também entrou em pânico por não saber onde ele estava agora. – _eu prometi a ele... – _Bill lançou um olhar furioso a mãe – _tenho que ir Fleur está me esperando...

_Assim que Arthur chegou em casa ela contou as novidades sobre o filho, ao contrario dela Arthur recebeu a noticia com entusiasmo. Ele disse que se Ron havia sobrevivido até agora e tinha sumido era pra voltar a se juntar com Harry e Hermione._

_Um dia após a visita de Bill, Molly estava pendurando roupas no quintal quando viu uma explosão de uma colina adiante, mas ou menos onde os Lovegood moravam. Ela rapidamente chamou Arthur, e assim que ele chegou ela narrou o ocorrido. O marido partiu e só voltou bem tarde com a noticia de que Harry e sua amiga trouxa foram vistos na casa de Xenofilius Lovegood. Molly ficou feliz pelos dois, mas a apreensão aumentou... Onde Ron estava?_

_O mês de fevereiro passou bem vagarosamente e Molly ansiava por noticias sobre o filho caçula, mas não tinha meios de consegui-las. Fred e George estavam vindo visitá-la cada vez mais. Eles narravam o que estava acontecendo no Beco Diagonal, como a maioria das lojas foi substituída por lojas de artigos das trevas e como estava difícil para eles manterem o negocio, na verdade só estavam lucrando com o serviço pelo correio coruja._

_Março passou mais devagar ainda, e se não fossem as visitas freqüentes a Tonks e seu barrigão Molly duvidava que tivesse animo para comemorar a páscoa no inicio de abril. Na verdade o melhor presente que recebeu foi ter todos os filhos em casa, exceto Percy e Ron. Bill e Fleur partiram a noite, mas os outros dormiram n'_A Toca. _Dois dias antes do fim do feriado Bill apareceu no meio da madrugada com o rosto assustado e apressado._

_-_Temos que sair daqui! Vamos! Eles vão vir para cá! – _ele falou depois de acordar a todos – _deixem os pertences! Levem só o que for essencial... Arrumamos roupas em algum lugar! Fred deixe esse malão ai! Ginny pegue logo esse seu pássaro estranho!

-O que houve Bill? – _Charlie falou ele e Arthur eram os únicos que seguiam as instruções de Bill. _

_-_Explico na casa de Muriel! Vem Ginny – _ele agarrou a irmãzinha e correu para o jardim e aparatou. Molly olhou para o marido._

_-_Vamos! – _ele gritou empurrando os gêmeos e os cinco correram para o jardim e aparataram num jardim extremamente bonito, estavam perto da porta da frente de uma mansão._

_-_Bill o que aconteceu? – _Charlie repetiu._

_-_Porque estão vindo atrás da gente? – _George perguntou._

_-_E porque temos que vir para casa da morcega velha? – _Fred complementou._

_-_Harry, Ron e Hermione invadiram a casa dos Malfoy... Ron foi descoberto o disfarce do vampiro já era... – _todos olharam para ele aterrorizados – _estão bem... A Hermione esta um pouco ferida, mas estão vivos... O Mr. Olivaras está lá em casa também junto com Dean Thomas e Luna Lovegood... Há também um duende e um elfo domestico morreu – _ele falou sem fôlego e tocou a campanhinha. – _eu já acordei o mordomo dela, vão ficar aqui até acharmos um lugar melhor... Eu retorno amanhã com noticias tenho que ver como os outros estão – _ele se virou para os gêmeos – _e vocês dois tratem de não ofendê-la, ela estar dando uma casa segura para vocês!

_Falando isso Bill desaparatou fazendo o coração de Molly bater fortemente._

**N/A: infelizmente eu tive que para aqui porque senão ia ficar extremamente gigante, isso porque eu sai deixando de lado algumas idéias minhas sobre o que aconteceu em outubro... bem é isso aê mesmo Boa Leitura, próximo capitulo o bicho vai pegar! Molly duelando!**

**;D**

**e sim reviews!**

**XD**

**Malfeito Feito!**


	9. Chapter 3 Sete Filhos Part 7

**N/A: e aqui chega ao fim nosso cap dedicado aos weasleys espero que gostem... dedicado a Sany Evans de aniversario já que ela pediu... Parabéns e muitos anos de vida e thanks a todos que mandaram reviews nos últimos capitulos e que leram essa fic... Eu ainda não sei se vou fazer o capitulo do Teddy, porque estou escrevendo uma fic de naruto e estou bem empolgado com ela... Vou deixar a fic ocmo terminada se eu escrever o capitulo sobre o Teddy vocês vão ver aqui no site... Obrigado pela atenção e aqui o capitulo: **

**Boa Leitura**

**O cap já estava pronto no dia16 pela noite, mas o site da fanfiction . net tava dando erro... ;S**

**Chapter Three – Sete Filhos [Part 7**

_Molly olhou para o local onde seu filho estivera a poucos segundos, todos ao seu redor olhavam para o local assustado até que uma porta se abriu e um homem de idade pediu para que entrassem. Era o Mordomo de Muriel, Molly o conhecia, ele trabalhava lá desde que Molly era uma garotinha._

_Dois elfos domésticos vieram correndo e trazendo duas bandejas com chá e biscoitos._

-Madame Muriel está na sala de visitas no segundo andar_ – o mordomo falou cordialmente_ – ela ficou muito feliz em receber companhia, mas avisa que os gêmeos não devem tocar em nada –_ os olhos dele recaíram em George que cutucava uma armadura, ele parou no mesmo instante._ – por aqui sim?

_Todos o acompanharam, Fred engolia alguns biscoitos fazendo os elfos terem que acompanhá-los. Molly fez uma cara feia para o filho que fingiu não ter visto e pegou outro biscoito._

_Molly não estava estática. Como isso tudo ocorrera de uma hora pra outra. Ron estava desaparecido a pelo menos dois meses e de repente aparece na casa de Bill ela queria ir lá ver como o filho estava, ver se estava bem, também tinha que ver se Harry e Hermione estavam ok..._

_-_Molly não... –_ Arthur sussurrou no ouvido dela – _e isso vale para vocês também! – _ele falou virando-se para os outros – _não devemos importuná-los... – _ele pausou, tinha aparência de cansado e parecia discordar com o que dizia – _será mais difícil pra eles voltarem pra sua busca se formos vê-los...

-Arthur! – _Molly falou irritada – _você esta pensando mesmo em deixá-lo continuar com isso?

-Não cabe a nós decidir isso... Se o Ron, Harry ou Hermione quiserem ver um de nós o Bill nos avisará... – _ele virou os olhos e os pausou em Ginny – _nada de ir até o chalé das conchas entendeu mocinha? – _ela amarrou a cara e cruzou os braços – _e vocês nada de sair daqui para ir ver a loja –_ falou olhando para os gêmeos – _agora estamos foragidos assim como Kingsley e os outros... Portanto nada de idéias geniais! – _ele falou num pulso forte. – _já basta o Ted ter morrido... – _ele falou com os olhos pesados, eles souberam a dois dias que Ted Tonks, amigo de Arthur de longa data de Hogwarts, havia sido encontrado morto... Foi um choque pra todos e Molly pensou que Tonks pudesse perder o bebê... Mas quando foram visitá-la ela sorriu e disse que ele ao menos morreu como gostava de viver... Se aventurando._

_O mordomo finalmente parou a frente de uma sala._

_-_Madame Muriel espera você aqui... Ela também me pediu para levar os gêmeos para o quarto... Não quer eles perto de seus pertences mais valiosos e frágeis – _os gêmeos amarraram a cara, mas Arthur fez menção para eles o seguirem e a contra-gosto eles o fizeram._

_-_Molly querida! – _Muriel falou de uma cadeira. – _sentem-se, sentem-se... Então finalmente estão caçando vocês? – _Arthur confirmou com a cabeça ainda acanhado. –_ eles demoraram um pouco não? Achei que iriam matá-los quando os emboscaram no dia do casamento... Sempre disse que não era bom ser um traidor do próprio sangue e se aliar com trouxas e mudblood... – _ela deu um gole no chá e Molly sentiu a tempora de Arthur pulsar na testa – _mas não faz mal... Podem ficar aqui o tempo que quiserem é bom ter companhia...

-Mas... Aqui é seguro? – _Ginny falou._

_-_Mais seguro não poderia ser... – _a velhota rica sorriu e deu outro gole em sua xícara – _eu sou muito respeitada sabe, e vivo mandando boa quantidade de galeões para o ministério... Em troca eles me deixam em paz... E ainda existe alguns feitiços que eu mesma coloquei – _ela voltou a sorrir – _então o que houve?

-Ronald... –_ Molly falou acanhada, sabia que seu marido odiava sua tia, mas não tinham opções era o único local que era verdadeiramente seguro para ficarem._

_-_Ele não estava acamado? – _ela perguntou com um sorriso cínico no rosto._

_-_Não... Ele está por aí com Harry Potter... – _Molly falou sem graça. Muriel cuspiu o chá da boca._

_-_Então foi ele que estava lá visitando o Xeno? – _ela perguntou – _as pessoas não acreditaram quando ele disse que eram dois garotos e um garota... É aquela mudblood do casamento que está com eles não?

-Não xingue a Hermione! – _Ginny se exaltou._

_-_Acalme-se Ginnevra... É só um modo de falar – _ela bebeu o chá – _então ele conhece realmente o famoso Harry Potter... Ele era aquele Barry da festa não? – _ela falou sem esperar resposta – _bem que achei ele mais inteligente que outro Weasley... E bem parecia bem interessado em Dumbledore... Dizem que foi ele que enfrentou Você-sabe-quem no natal na casa de Bathilda... O garoto parece estar levando mesmo a serio as baboseira de Albus... – _ela terminou de tomar chá – _e os outros como estão?

-Bill, está com Fleur em sua casa...

-A garota ainda não me devolveu a tiara – _ela lançou um olhar irritado. Molly ficou acanhada. – _bem não importa... Tenho certeza que Bill o fará... É um bom garoto...

-Er... Bem... – _Molly deu um sorrisinho amarelo. Estava se sentindo muito incomoda de estar ali naquela casa._

_-_Charlie?

-Ainda na Romênia... – _Molly percebeu então o quão perigoso estava para o seu filho tratador de dragões..._

_-_Ah sim... Bill pegou uma coruja para mandar-lhe uma carta quando veio aqui... – _Muriel comentou – _ele continuar com os dragões não é... E Percy?

_O aposento ficou em silencio, Molly então ficou pálida. Na correria de saber se Ron estava bem esquecera totalmente de Percy. Ele estava exposto... Poderia ser usado como isca para Ron... Para Harry..._

_-_Arthur... – _ela gemeu ainda pálida._

_-_Não se preocupe... – _ele falou tão pálido. – _Percy... Sabe se cuidar...

_Depois de mais alguns minutos desconfortáveis em que Muriel fazia perguntas inconvenientes, Molly se viu pensando em Percy sendo torturado ou pior sendo morto por vários comensais da morte._

_Ela e Arthur entraram no quarto que iriam dormir e ficaram deitados olhando o céu. Sabia que o marido pensava o mesmo que ela, talvez estivesse se sentindo pior por estar brigado com o filho. Então uma coruja bateu o bico na janela. Molly gritou de susto. Depois foi até ela e reconheceu Hermes, a coruja de Percy._

Mãe,

Estou bem, estou escondido... Estava no bar de Albeforth quando dois comensais entraram comentando que você-sabe-quem estava castigando os Malfoy por terem deixado Potter, uma mudblood e um Weasley fugirem... Não direi onde estou, caso a carta seja interceptada. Ficarei foragido... Não se preocupem já percebi que o ministério não presta... Peça desculpa ao papai por min.

Percy.

_Molly derramou duas lagrimas de alivio no papel, e estendeu a carta para o marido e depois de lê-la ficou com um sorriso bobo e deu suspiro de alivio._

_Seus filhos estavam bem, e isso era o que importava._

_Duas noites após a chegada deles na casa de Muriel, Bill apareceu trazendo o Mr. Olivaras que trazia consigo uma tiara muito bonita. Este logo entregou a Muriel que ficou felicíssima em acomodas o velho senhor e ficou encantada quanto este a cortejava educadamente agradecendo pela hospitalidade. Bill já ia embora quando Molly o jogou contra a parede, fazendo todos os Weasleys a olharem surpresa, Muriel continuava a conversar com Olivaras na sala de estar._

_-_Onde pensa que vai mocinho? – _Molly disse segurando as vestes do filho mais velho que se dirigia para a lareira._

_-_Jantar em casa – _ele respondeu erguendo uma sobrancelha._

_-_Molly... – _Arthur disse tirando os olhos do jornal e repreendo a mulher que amarrou a cara e soltou o filho – _nós já conversamos sobre isso... Quando ele quiser ele virá falar conosco... Bill tem alguma novidade sobre a tal missão?

-Não... – _Bill franziu o cenho e respondeu para o pai – _Mas sei que Harry, Ron e Hermione estão tramando algo com Griphook...

-Serio... – _Fred disse retirando os olhos de um embrulho que ele George finalizavam – _O Ron está se saindo um irmão mais prestativo que todos os outros...

-É... Ele poderia ir trabalhar na nossa loja se continuar a quebrar regras... – _George disse sorrindo – _o que acha que estão tramando com um duende? – _ele cochichou para o gêmeo._

-Eles já invadiram o ministério... – _Fred falou serio e também cochichando – _talvez invadam Grincotes...

Os dois se entreolharam serio.

-Nããão... – _eles falaram sorrindo e terminando o embrulho e despachando a coruja._

_-_O que estão aprontando? – _Bill indagou sorrindo._

_-_Nada... Só mantendo os negócios em dia – _George se levantou e pegou outro embrulho – _mande um oi por nós sim?

-E diga ao Harry que eu o amo – _Ginny disse tirando os olhos do livro, todos a olharam surpresos – _que foi? – _ela perguntou olhando os outros – _Ah... Diga que amo o Ron e a Hermione também...

-Mande um oi por nós também... – _Arthur falou calmamente._

_-_Nós deveríamos ir lá... – _Molly falou emburrada._

_-_Não, não devíamos... Se formos quem vai impedir desses dois fazerem a Muriel enfartar? – _Arthur disse sorrindo... – _vá logo Bill antes que sua mãe mude de idéia e você não consiga jantar... – _Bill sorriu e atravessou adentrou na lareira desaparecendo nas chamas verdes esmeralda._

_Na tarde seguinte eles receberam uma ótima surpresa, Tonks e Remus apareceram junto com a mãe de Tonks, Andrômeda e um bebezinho no colo. Todos gritaram de alegria e até Muriel pareceu se alegrar sem se importar que um lobisomem estivesse em sua casa._

_Eles brindaram e Remus disse que Harry era o padrinho. Assim que eles foram embora a monotonia voltou._

-Um tédio completo – _foram as palavras de Ginny após uma semana na casa de Muriel, já que eles não podiam sair para nada, os únicos que saiam da casa era m os elfos domésticos para repor os estoques de comida. Os únicos fatos realmente interessantes eram Fred e George que cada vez mais faziam Muriel arrancar seus cabelos rendendo boas risadas de todos, inclusive do mordomo que pareceu ter se tornado um ótimo companheiro dos gêmeos, os auxiliando nas entregas._

_Duas semanas e meia depois de terem chegado a casa de Muriel, um dos elfos domésticos voltou assustado para casa dizendo que o mundo iria acabar, todos o fitaram assustados. Ele então explicou o porquê: Grincotes havia sido invadida... E todos no Beco Diagonal haviam presenciado isso, assim como viram um dragão sair voando de lá._

_Fred e George ficaram brancos e se entreolharam. Ginny sorriu e Arthur ficou imaginando com um sorriso como o ministério estaria tentando abafar o caso, e em como estaria um caos... Deveria haver muitos trouxas que presenciaram a cena._

_-_Foi o Harry... Ele estava tramando isso com o tal duende – _Fred comentou e todos se viraram pra ele._

_-_Nós pensamos que poderiam estar pensando em invadir Grincotes, mas depois repensamos... E vimos que era absolutamente loucura invadir Grincotes... Mas o que eles queriam em Grincotes? – _George complementou igualmente assustado. Os outros os fitaram perplexos e ficaram pensando no que haviam dito. Era absolutamente natural que Harry, Ron e Hermione depois de invadirem o ministério irem a casa dos Lovegood e conseguiram fugir da casa dos Malfoy... Se realmente haviam invadido Grincotes eles só faltavam ir até..._

_-_Hogwarts... – _Ginny disse fazendo todos olharem para ela. – _eles vão pra Hogwarts...

-Mas é loucura... É o prédio mais bem guardado pelos homens de você-sabe-quem depois de Grincotes e o ministério... Até Hogsmead está sendo vigiada – _Molly falou tremendo._

_-_Bem... Eles já invadiram o ministério e Grincotes se não me engano não? – _George falou sorrindo._

_-_Eles realmente são uns loucos... Eles fazem parecer o que fazemos brincadeiras de crianças... – _Fred disse com um sorriso maior que o irmão – _o Ron finalmente trouxe orgulho a nossa família...

_Já era de madrugada quando Bill apareceu na casa confirmando a todos as suspeitavam... Haviam sido mesmo Harry, Ron e Hermione que invadiram o banco ele falara com um duende amigo dele que contara a ele tudo sobre o ocorrido e agora a pouco Dean Thomas e Luna Lovegood haviam sumido de sua casa._

_-_Eles foram pra Hogwarts! – _Ginny exclamou alegre – _Harry está em Hogwarts! Tenho certeza!

-Como assim? – _Arthur e Molly falaram juntos._

_-_Eu, Neville e Luna combinamos de que se o Harry voltasse nos mandariam um sinal... – _ela disse feliz e remexendo os bolso – _onde está aquele maldito galeão?

-Não é que é verdade... – _George falou segurando um galeão que acabara de tirar da carteira – _está quente... E vejam – _ele mostrou que onde deveria haver o numero de fabricação da moeda havia a mensagem Potter's back_.

-Isso é loucura! Loucura! – _Molly disse alarmada tomando a moeda das mãos do filho para ter certeza de que era mesmo aquilo que lia. E então pulou pra trás quando a moeda voltou a brilhar e mostrar a mensagem "Hogshead, we fight". Ginny a apanhou e leu e depois falou confiante._

_-_Estão pedindo para aparatarmos diretamente no Hogshead... – _ela disse decidida para os gêmeos._

_-_Você não vai a lugar algum mocinha – _Molly disse irritada._

_-_Do que está falando mãe? Eu vou sim... Harry finalmente retornou a Hogwarts... Vamos acabar com o domínio dos Carrow... Eu vou sim – _ela bateu o pé com o rosto vermelho._

_-_Não vai nada! – _Molly retrucou virando-se para o marido que ainda pensava no que fazer._

_-_Hum... – _Fred disse sorrindo – _os Carrow são aqueles que fazem a Umbridge parecer mansinha não?

-Eles mesmos – _Ginny disse ainda fuzilando a mãe._

_-_Está pensando o mesmo que eu George? – _Fred falou rindo._

_-_Claro... Isso é bem nostálgico... Chutar a bunda de professores carrascos – _ele sorriu – _podem contar conosco...

-Lee... – _Fred retirou uma bolinha do bolso e leu a mensagem – _estão atrasados... Ele já está lá... Vamos? – _os dois levantaram a varinha e Ginny agarrou-se ao braço de George e os três desapareceram._

_-_FRED! GEORGE! GINNEVRA! – _Molly gritou ao ouvir os estalos. – _eu vou lá agora...

-Calma Molly... – _Arthur disse soando frio – _precisamos tomar uma decisão aqui... E precisamos do maior numero de membros da ordem possíveis...

-Mas...

-Ela está com os irmãos ficará bem por enquanto... – _ele se virou para Bill – _se os jovens vão lutar nós devemos ajudá-los... Já está na hora de revidarmos...

-Com certeza – _Bill disse sorrindo em meio as suas cicatrizes._

_-_Do que está falando Arthur... Precisamos recuperar nossos filhos...

-Molly, por favor... Isso é para o futuro dos nossos filhos – _Molly percebeu que o marido estava finalmente de volta aos tempos de juventude – _Bill acha que consegue contata Remus e Kingsley?

-Claro e de quebra ainda peço para eles chamarem toda a ajuda possível... Fleur vai querer ir também e de quebra vou avisar ao Charlie - _ele falou sumindo nas chamas verdes esmeralda._

_-_Otimo... Agora Molly esta na hora de você decidir se vai lutar ou não... – _ele falou calmo, mas sem esconder a excitação que sentia em saber que finalmente iriam combater os malditos comensais e aquele-que-não-devia-ser-nomeado..._

_-_Eu... Claro que vou lutar! Vou mostrar a eles o que a campeã do clube dos duelos pode fazer – _Molly disse sorrindo para o marido – _ou você acha que vou deixar meus filhos na mão de comensais?

-Nunca duvidei de você... – _Arthur a beijou como não se beijavam a muito. Um beijo rebelde. Um beijo ousado que a fez lembrar dos seus tempos de adolescente – _só para te lembrar que o nosso fogo vai arder eternamente – _ele disse ajeitando os óculos._

_-_Sim... – _ela falou sentindo o rosto queimar. Uma gata prateada entrou na sala de estar._

_-_Vamos lutar Arthur! Traga todos os membros da ordem possíveis – _a voz de Minerva McGonagall saiu da boca da gata._

_-_Ótimo... Molly me ajude... Chame os McKinnon – _ele disse fazendo vários movimentos com a varinha e vários fios prateados irrompiam de sua varinha._

_-_Agora... –_ ela o imitou – _devo chamar Augusta?

-Imediatamente... – _Arthur sorriu. E parou de fazer movimentos. – _Acho que com ela terminamos... – _ele falou após um fio de luz prateada sair da varinha de Molly – _agora vamos... Precisamos nos reagrupar... A se pudéssemos contar com 'Mad-Eye'...

-Vigilância Constante! – _Molly disse fazendo os dois sorrir e desaparatarem dentro do Hogshead._

_-_Isso está se tornando uma estação de trem? – _Alberfoth disse irritado – _pelo menos traz algum lucro... – _ele resmungou apontando com a cabeça para os recém-chegados. Kingsley estava na escada quando virou-se e os viu. Havia três jovens garotas no fim da escada._

_-_Finalmente a luta – _Kingsley disse com sua voz grossa. – _vamos Arthur... – _eles se dirigiram para um quadro que mostrava um corredor. Todos saíram correndo pelo corredor e quando finalmente alcançaram uma passagem se viram dentro de um grande salão cheio de adolescentes e alguns membros da ordem._

_-_Demoraram... –_ Fred os saudou sorrindo._

_-_Sabe como é... O congestionamento está grande... – _Kingsley respondeu se juntando a Bill, Fleur e Remus. Arthur os seguiu e junto com um garoto que Molly reconheceu ser Oliver Wood eles começaram a discutir os planos de defesa. Harry abriu a porta e ele uma Luna entraram._

_-_Vamos lutar! – _Molly ouviu o garoto dizer isso, e vários vivas vieram das pessoas dentro da sala. Pouco a pouco eles foram saindo da sala com as varinhas erguidas e expressões decididas. Uma certa garotinha ruiva já se encaminhava para a porta quando Molly a segurou pelo braço._

_-_Aonde pensa que vai mocinha? – _ela disse irritada._

_-_Lutar... – _Ginny respondeu calmamente._

_-_Não você pra casa...

-Eu vou lutar sim... Todos os outros vão! – _ela bateu o pé desafiadoramente, isso funcionaria com qualquer um menos com Molly, que batia o pé do mesmo jeito que ela e conhecia muito bem o gênio forte de Ginny, afinal ela havia o herdado dela._

_-_Você é menor de idade! – _Molly exclamou irritada. – _os rapazes sim! Mas você vai voltar pra casa!

-Não vou voltar – _a garota cruzou os braços tentando fazer sua mãe largar o que segurava._

_-_Estou na Armada Dumbledore... – _falou emburrada._

_-_... Um grupo de adolescentes – _Molly desdenhou tentando puxá-la para próximo da passagem._

_-_Um bando de adolescentes que está disposto a enfrentar _ele_, o que mais ninguém fez até então! – _Fred interveio em favor da irmã fazendo Molly corar de raiva,_

_-_Ela só tem dezesseis anos – _Molly gritou furiosa – _Não tem idade suficiente! Que é que os dois tinham na cabeça quando a trouxeram junto? – _os gêmeos abaixaram a cabeça e se entreolharam envergonhados._

_-_Mamãe, tem razão Ginny – _Bill disse calmamente tentando acalmar os ânimos – _Você não pode lutar. Todos os menores de idade terão de se retirar, é o certo.

-Não posso ir pra casa! – _Ginny finalmente cedeu e lagrimas escorreram pelo seu rosto. – _toda minha família está aqui, eu não suportaria ficar lá sozinha, esperando sem saber e... – _ela se virou para Harry suplicando apoio, mas este a olhou assustado e balançou a cabeça – _ótimo! Vou dizer adeus e então... – _ela disse irritada e colocando a cabeça na passagem fazendo Molly suspirar aliviada._

_Mas antes dela sequer colocar metade do corpo dentro da passagem um homem caiu ali. Ele se desequilibrara e caiu dentro da sala fazendo todos o olharem surpresos. Molly fitou seus cabelos ruivos e óculos de tartaruga surpresa._

_-_Cheguei tarde demais? Já começaram? Acabei de saber... Eu... – _ele se levantou e fitou os familiares surpreso – _eu...

_Todos calaram-se e ficaram fitando-o. Ele também não falou observou o pai e depois os gêmeos._

_-_Entam como vai pequene Tedi? – _Fleur disse nervosa para Remus, querendo quebrar o silencio._

_-_Eu... Ah sim! Está ótimo – _Remus falou tão surpreso quanto os outros, estivera observando a cena atentamente. – _é... A Tonks está com ele na casa da mãe! Olhe tenho fotos! – _ele falou escandalosamente tirando fotos e mostrando para Harry e Fleur, todos os Weasleys se encaravam em silencio._

_-_Fui um tolo! – _Percy finalmente falou, tão alto que Remus derrubou a foto no chão assustado – _Fui um boboca! Um idiota pomposo... Fui um... Um...

-Cego pelo ministério, renegador de família, um debilóide sedento de poder – _Fred disse sério fitando o irmão mais velho. Percy o olhou espantado e engoliu em seco._

-Fui tudo isso... – _ele balançou a cabeça afirmativamente._

-Bem você não poderia falar com maior justeza – _Fred complementou abrindo um sorriso e estendendo a mão, mas nunca chegou a apertar a mão do irmão, pois Molly o empurrou para o lado e agarrou Percy num forte abraço._

-Desculpe papai – Percy falou finalmente se desvencilhando da mãe. Arthur sorriu e o abraçou junto com Molly.

-O que o fez tomar juízo Percy? – _George falou quebrando o novo silencio que se instaurara._

_-_Eu já vinha tomando a algum tempo – ele enxugou os olhos por baixo dos óculos e falou - mas precisava encontrar um modo de sair e não é fácil, no ministério não param de prender traidores. Consegui fazer contato com Albeforth e ele me avisou faz dez minutos... Que Hogwarts ia resistir, então vim.

-Bem... Esperamos que nossos bons monitores assumam a liderança em momentos como esses – _George estufou o peito – _vamos subir senão não sobraram bons comensais da morte para nós.

_Todos já saiam pelas escadarias quando Molly viu Ginny andando sorrateiramente, já ia começar uma nova confusão quando Remus interveio e propôs que Ginny ficasse na sala precisa. Ela a contra-gosto aceitou e então Molly e os outros desceram para um corredor._

_Eles todos desceram para o salão principal e então Molly se deu conta de que Ron e Hermione haviam sumido desde que ela chegara a Hogwarts._

_Harry parou de pergunta pro eles quando a voz imponente de Minerva ecoou pelo salão principal dando ordem de evacuação para os alunos menores de idades e quem quisesse ir embora._

_Então a voz d'aquele-que-não-devia-ser-nomeado adentrou pelos terrenos de Hogwarts. Ele exigiu que se Harry Potter não viesse até ele até a meia-noite ele ia ter que ser obrigado a atacar a escola. Lógico que eles não aceitaram a oferta dele e se prepararam para a batalha a meia-noite tudo começou._

_Kingsley finalmente expôs seus planejamentos, os professores McGonagall, Sprout e Flitwick ficariam responsáveis pelas torres mais altas do castelo; ele, Remus e Arthur ficariam responsáveis pela base. Fred e George pelas passagens secretas e os demais dando cobertura para os lideres._

_Então o castelo pareceu tremer. Os feitiços de proteções começaram a ser testados. A toda hora Molly via estatuas se deslocando para os terrenos ou para auxiliar os seus filhos gêmeos._

_Uma pontada de dor surgiu no coração daquela mulher. Ela sabia... Não iria voltar pra casa com sua família completa, mas soube que não poderia impedir, nada que dissesse mudaria a opinião deles e foi por isso que Molly decidiu lutar, para formar um mundo em que pudessem viver em paz, para protegê-los se possível e para vingá-los se necessário embora não ousasse a pensar nisso._

_Ela estuporou dois comensais que entraram por uma janela quebrada e os amarrou e os enjaulou. Dois a menos... Mais então ela viu um garoto ao seu lado tombar morto e viu um amigo estuporar ferozmente o atacante. Ele se abaixou no chão e fitou o amigo morto._

_O coração de Molly disparou, o garoto morto devia ter a idade de Ron... Lagrimas surgiram em seus olhos e ela correu para o salão._

_Ao chegar lá se deparou com Remus duelando com Dolohov. Ela correu para ajuda-lo, mas foi impedida por Crabble, e ela começou a duelar com este irritada. Ela o atacava furiosamente e o homem patético recuava assustado, nunca imaginara que ela fosse tão poderosa._

_Quando viu Augusta Longbotton e Tonks descerem por escadas atacando qualquer comensal pelo caminho. Dois comensais que adentraram o salão caíram inconscientes. Tonks saltou cinco degraus de uma vez e passou pelo buraco que Remus e Dolohov haviam deixado._

_-_Você realmente acha que pode me vencer Lupin? – _Dolohov desdenhou evitando mais um feitiço do lobisomem._

_-_Não só posso como vou... – _ele retrucou disparando um jato azul tão forte que o feitiço escudo de Dolohov o fez recuar para trás._

_-_Remus! – _Tonks gritou indo para perto dele._

_-_Dora! O que faz... PROTEGO! Aqui? – _ele disse evitando mais um feitiço de Dolohov._

_-_Eu não podia deixar você lutar sozinho – _ela respondeu irritada._

_-_E o Teddy? Crucio! – _finalmente seu feitiço atingiu o homem que começou a se contorcer de dor no chão._

_-_Está com minha mãe... Vai ficar bem... Império – _ela apontou a varinha para um comensal caído que levantou e começou a atacar três comensais que corriam na direção do colegio. – _não podia deixar você vir sozinho eu...

-Avada Kedavra! – _uma voz feminina veio de traz dos três comensais haviam sido derrotados pelo companheiro controlado. Bellatrix Lestrange deu um sorriso maníaco pra Tonks e avançou contra ela – _está na hora de me livrar da vergonha da família... Avada Kedavra! – _Remus abaixou a cabeça de Tonks e os dois foram para o chão._

_-_Eu te amo Dora agora fuja! – _ele a empurrou para dentro do buraco._

_-_Avada Kedavra – _Dolohov ainda caído e ofegante disse apontando a varinha para Remus. O jato de luz verde o atingiu pelas costas e Tonks viu o sorriso dele ao empurra-la pra longe a tempo. Tonks sentiu os olhos enxerem-se de lagrimas._

_-_Nãããão! – _ela gritou, mas antes que pudesse fazer alguma coisa, foi forçada a se arremessar dentro da escola, pois Bellatrix arremessara uma maldição da morte contra ela._

_-_HAHAHAHA! Finalmente! O lobinho morreu! Agora ele pode se juntar aos amiguinhos... Ele vai se encontrar finalmente com os "marauders" – _ela falou com desdém a ultima palavra – _todos estão mortos e agora é sua vez queridinha...

-Avada Kedavra – _Tonks disse com os olhos vermelhos cheios de lagrima e com os cabelos se levantando. Bellatrix se assustou com o movimento repentino da sobrinha e com um corte rápido da varinha no ar fez o corpo de um comensal caído ir a direção do feitiço fazendo-o cair morto. Enquanto isso Dolohov se levantou e correu para longe sorrindo e arfando._

-Então você sabe fazer isso? – _ela sorriu desdenhosa. Molly acabara de derrubar Crabble e foi correndo com lagrimas para perto de Tonks. Mas então algo atingiu o castelo e o fez balançar. Tonks caiu para trás e foi atingida em cheio por uma maldição da morte lançada por Bellatrix. Molly sentiu um aperto enorme no coração, mas antes que seu feitiço atingisse aquela mulher horrorosa uma laje as separou. Bellatrix deu uma gargalhada alta e subiu pela lage para o segundo andar disparando jatos verdes em qualquer coisa que se movesse._

_Molly recolheu os corpos de Tonks e Lupin e os colocou juntos da laje. Sentindo as lagrimas ainda queimarem seu rosto ela ouviu passos atrás de si. Um comensal preparava um feitiço para ela quando ela viu o sangue jorrar do peito dele e viu uma cabeleira ruiva pular das escadas junto a um homem de barba suja. _

_-_Não toque na minha mãe!

_-_Ginny? Mas o que? – _ela falou nervosa com as lagrimas caindo na boca._

_-_Não podemos só estuporá-los mamãe... – _ela falou seria._

_-_Porque não está na sala... – _Molly começou a se desesperar, porque sua pequena filha estava ali nomeio de um combate._

_-_Harry, Ron e Hermione precisaram usar a sala... – _ela disse jogando uma grande pedra contra um buraco no outro lado do salão. Albeforth fez uma das mesas ganharem vida e correr na direção de cinco comensais que iam na direção deles..._

_-_Mas... –_ ela olhou nos olhos cor de mel da filha e se viu quando jovem. Não poderia impedi-la de lutar ela se levantou passou a mão no rosto e estuporou um dos três comensais da morte que se livrara da mesa. – _que feitiço das trevas foi esse que você usou mocinha?

-Sectusempra – _Ginny falou apontando para um comensal que vinha das escadas – _é o feitiço que arrancou a orelha do George...

-Ah... COMO VOCÊ APRENDEU ISSO? – _Molly quase deu um chilique ao ouvir a filha dizer isso._

_-_O Harry descobriu num livro que era do Snape no ano passa... Estupefaça – _a pedra que vinha na direção delas explodiu e as duas se abaixaram – _passado e o usou acidentalmente no Malfoy... TONKS! – _ela gritou ao ver os olhos vidrados da jovem moça ao lado do seu marido também morto – _eles...

-Sim... – _Molly falou ao ver as lagrimas da filha e sentiu as suas voltarem a descer pelo seu rosto – _não temos tempo pra isso, vamos... Não adianta ficar aqui – _ela disse triste puxando Ginny, e as duas subiram para o primeiro andar onde viram George e Lee Jordan duelando com um homem alto e cabelos negros._

_-_Sectusempra – _Molly o atingiu bem no peito fazendo ele tombar e George e Lee Jordan a olharem aliviados, estavam arfando de cansaço._

_-_Ei... Esse feitiço me tirou uma orelha – _George disse sorrindo e empurrando o corpo do bruxo escada abaixo. –_ onde aprendeu?

-Ginny – _Molly disse cortando o ar com a varinha e destruindo boa parte da escada para impedir os comensais de subirem – _viram seu pai ou Kingsley por aí?

-Kingsley matou derrubou três comensais perto da estufa. Snape apareceu, mas teve que recuar porque um visgo do diabo o agarrou... – _Lee respondeu sorrindo – _Parece que a Sprout os impediu de entrar por lá, os comensais fugiram em debandada de perto das estufas, alguns caíram ao ouvir as mandrágoras...

-Eu não vi papai faz tempo, mas tenho certeza que vi Bill afugentando vario dementadores e comensais perto da cozinha... – _George falou ofegante. Então tudo balançou novamente, mas dessa vez foi como um terremoto e eles viram por uma janela a torre de astronomia cair..._

-Mas o que diabos... – _George disse quando viu dos vultos vindo na direção deles_ – Diffindo – a parede se quebrou e eles viram a luz da lua nova duas aranhas enormes esmagadas pelos pedaços de parede que George havia derrubado sobre elas.- porque elas estão atacando? As acromântulas deviam estar no meio da floresta agora...

-Não temos tempo para isso... _– Molly puxou o filho e viu varias pessoas virem pelos corredores, Kingsley vinha ao lado de Flitwick e vários alunos. _

-A torre da Ravenclaw ainda está intacta... Deixei meus garotos cuidando dela – _ele disse_ – como está o salão?

-Onde está Remus? – _Kingsley falou alarmado_.

-Eles tomaram o salão... Remus caiu... – _Molly falou com a voz vacilante fazendo George e Lee a olharem surpresos. Kingsley a olhou nos olhos e fechou a cara depois passou com ela junto com seu grupo._

-Vá auxiliar Arthur, ele esta tendo dificuldades na entrada da floresta... – _Kingsley disse já virando nas escadas._ – Avada Kedavra _– ele falou apontando para alguma coisa que Molly não pode ver, pois já estava correndo ao lado de Ginny, George e Lee para o segundo andar e viraram a esquerda correndo para o pequeno túnel que levava para a casa de Hagrid e a orla da floresta._

_Lá ela viu Arthur e mais meia dúzia de estudantes combatendo uma dezena de comensais e acromântulas ao mesmo tempo. O mais estranho é que eles atacavam juntos as aranhas gigantes e quando se livravam delas atacavam os inimigos._

_Molly e seu grupo desceram disparando feitiços para as aranhas e os comensais que estavam afastados dos lutadores de Hogwarts. E quando finalmente estavam os fazendo recuar a voz do bruxo maligno que conduzia aquela batalha ecoou novamente pelos terrenos da escola._

_Ele elogiou os seus inimigos, mas disse não querer mais derramar sangue mágico. Molly sentiu seu rosto se enfurecer, Remus e Tonks estavam mortos e ele não queria derramar sangue mágico? Ela parou e pensou. Seus filhos... Será que estavam todos bem? Dois estavam ao seu lado, mas e os outros quatro? Um aperto surgiu em seu peito e ela sentiu Arthur puxar sua mão na direção do castelo. A batalha havia sido paralisada. Eles já estavam na frente do salão principal quando terminaram de ouvir a voz do lord das trevas dizer que se Harry se rendesse em um a hora a batalha iria terminar. Sentindo uma fúria descomunal por aquele bruxo nojento Molly adentrou o salão e viu que o chão estava repleto de sangue. Haviam vários corpos pelo chão, tanto de comensais como de lutadores de Hogwarts. Foi então que ela viu três cabeças ruivas próximos aos corpos de Tonks e Remus._

_Eles estão bem! Foi o primeiro pensamento que veio a mente de Molly, mas depois percebeu que havia algo errado... O mais alto dos três estava curvado sobre o corpo de um, e então ela ouviu os soluços de Fleur e dos outros dois. Ela começou a correr desesperada e quando chegou lá sentiu uma falta de ar e suas pernas fraquejarem. Ela tombou, mas foi auxiliada por Lee o amigo dos gêmeos e foi só então que ele também percebeu o que se passava._

_Bem diante deles estava um Fred com os olhos vidrados e sem vida esboçando um pequeno sorriso nos lábios assim como Lupin. Bill estava ao lado de Fleur chorando e Percy ainda estava agarrado ao irmão. Molly viu seu marido cair de joelhos ao seu lado. Ouviu Ginny começar a chorar e abraçar Bill e sentiu George ficar petrificado ao seu lado._

-Fred... É brincadeira... Acabou a graça – _ele falou com a voz fraca –_ não tem mais graça Fred pode acordar...

_As palavras dele ecoaram pelo salão e Molly sentiu um enorme aperto no peito. Seu filho... Fred... Estava morto, as lagrimas não paravam de descer pelo seu rosto, ela sentiu que seu mundo acabara. Fred... O tão alegre Fred... Estava morto..._

_Seu pior pesadelo havia acontecido... Um de seus filhos jazia ali, agora em seus braços morto. E os soluços não paravam de sair. Ela viu Arthur cair de quatro e esmurrar o chão. George caiu de joelho e colocou a mão na cabeça. Ele começou a berrar enraivecido e então Lee o segurou pelos ombros. O amigo estava chorando também._

_-_Foi minha culpa... Eu... – _Percy soluçava – _deveria tê-lo empurrado... Ele derrubou um comensal com o Ron... Eu derrubei o ministro... – _ele engasgou com as lagrimas que caiam em sua boca e com sua propia saliva e pareceu se desesperar – _eu... sorri... E quando ele sorriu para min... Rookwood o atacou... o chão cedeu... eu... não fiz nada... – _Percy falou desesperado. Bill o segurou pelos ombros. Molly tirou os olhos de Percy e os voltou para Fred e começou a acariciar os cabelos dele._

_Era tão jovem... Ia se casar com uma garota bonita... Era tão bonito... Porque... Porque ele havia sido levado... Era um sonho... Ela iria acordar logo e perceber que isso tudo não passava de um pesadelo... Mas porque parecia tão real? Porque? Fred... Não podia estar morto..._

_-_Fred... – _Arthur disse em meio a soluços com a voz embargada e fechou os olhos do filho e ficou ali o observando e soluçando. George caiu de quatro e ficou com a testa encostada no chão ao lado da cabeça do seu gêmeo._

_Arthur ficou passando a mão no cabelos do filho enquanto lagrimas insistiam em escorre pelas suas bochechas e Molly ficou agarrada ao tórax do filho. Ela não tinha que aceitar isso... Porque ia aceitar que seu filho estava morto? Era mentira... Fred não podia estar morto, mas ali com o rosto encostado no peito dele, ela sabia que era verdade, não ouvia o coração do filho..._

_Ron e Hermione se juntaram ao grupo pouco depois. Hermione ficou abraçada e Ginny por um tempo e Ron tentou consolar Percy ao lado de Bill. Ron tinha o rosto vermelho e Hermione rosado. Ginny estava com os olhos imensamente vermelhos assim como os demais._

_-_Arthur... – _Kingsley o chamou após minutos que pareceram ser séculos – _Bill... – _ele virou-se para Bill serio. – _meus pêsames – _ele fez uma profunda reverencia – _mas precisamos decidir o que fazer...

_Ninguém falou nada só se pode ouvir os soluços abafados de Molly pelo peito do filho._

_-_Temos que decidir... Se fugimos ou lutamos – _Kingsley disse dando um passo a frente e só então viram que seu rosto estava molhado de lagrimas – _não temos muito tempo até que ele reinicie o ataque...

-Do que está falando? – _Ron falou limpando o rosto –_ vamos lutar... Vamos acabar com isso hoje...

-Mas...

-Ron tem razão... Não conseguiria viver sabendo que não tentei vingar Fred – _Bill disse tentando formar um sorriso, mas não conseguiu – _vamos lutar!

-Arthur?

-Concordo com meus filhos... – _Arthur disse após retirar os óculos e limpara a face com a manga da camisa._

_-_Certo então precisamos de um plano... McGonagall e Flitwick nos esperam na sala ao lado junto com os que ainda podem e querem lutar... – _ele disse e todos o seguiram – _Molly você vem...

_Molly não respondeu, ela se inclinou e deu um delicado beijo no rosto do filho o acomodou ao lado de Tonks e Lupin e se levantou se encaminhando para uma grande sala ao lado do salão principal. Os sobreviventes não passavam de cinqüenta pessoas. Três garotos saíram para recolher os corpos ao redor do castelo, entre eles o garoto Longbotton dizendo que não poderia deixar o corpo da professora Sprout por aí se é que ela estivesse morta. Ginny também se foi com Neville, dizendo que iria trazer o resto dos que estivesse aptos e com vontade de lutar._

_A reunião não rendeu muita coisa. A única coisa que foi decidida foi que iriam continuar a lutar enquanto pudessem empunhar uma varinha, iriam empunhar a varinha por Potter... Mas foi aí que sentiram a falta dele. Harry havia sumido e faltava pouco menos que dez minutos para a hora que o lorde das trevas havia dado._

_Todos começaram a ficar preocupados. Onde diabos estava Harry Potter? Alguns se desesperaram dizendo que era o fim e então o que mais temiam aconteceu._

_A voz _dele_ ecoou novamente pelos terrenos da escola e todos ficaram chocados. Ele acabara de dizer que Harry estava morto, que tudo havia acabado e que ele saíra vitorioso. Todos saíram da sala e correram para o saguão de entrada e viram um vulto grande seguido por varias pessoas saírem da orla da floresta. Hagrid carregava no colo o corpo inerte de Harry,_

_Quando Molly vislumbrou aquela cena sentiu o resto do seu coração que sobrara ao choque da morte de Fred terminar de se despedaçar. Depois dos filhos e do marido... Harry era quem ela mais temia que morresse. E agora ele jazia morto no colo de Hagrid, lagrimas escorreram pelo seu rosto. Não queria acreditar que a esperança havia acabado... Não podia acreditar. Não tinha que aceitar que os assassinos de seu filho ficariam impunes._

_-_NÃO! – _Minerva falou ao seu lado caindo de joelhos desesperada. Não podia ser... Molly sentiu o desespero da amiga ao seu lado e sentiu suas pernas também fraquejarem._

_-_Não! – _Ron afirmou ao seu lado desesperado com lagrimas no rosto._

_-_Harry... – _Hermione falou._

_-_HARRY! – _Ginny gritou tentando se desvencilhar de Bill que a segurava. Ela tentava ir até eles._

_-_SILENCIO – _Voldemort falou fazendo o local ficar em completo silencio, embora Ginny ainda se esganiçasse, sua voz não saia. Ele mandou Hagrid o colocar em seus pé, e o meio gigante demoradamente o fez. Então ele riu malignamente de Harry e da situação dele. Ele disse que Harry havia sido morto tentando fugir. Molly sentiu uma fúria repentina, era mentira, Harry nunca fugiria. E então aconteceu._

_Neville Longbotton se desvencilhou da avó e pulou na direção da Orla, Rowle, o grandão loiro tentou derrubá-lo com um feitiço, mas levou um murro na cara do garoto e tombou no chão. Bellatrix Lestrange o estuporou e o garoto caiu a poucos metros do bruxo das trevas e do corpo de Harry._

_Voldemort ficou analisando Neville por um momento e o ridicularizando enquanto todos os fitavam chocados. Então ele fez um movimento com a varinha e após o barulho de uma janela quebrada um chapéu velho e rasgado pousou na mão branca de Voldemort. Este colocou ela na cabeça de Neville e disse que a partir de agora não precisavam do chapéu seletor, a partir de agora todos iriam pertencer a Slytherin._

_Os lutadores de Hogwarts avançaram, mas os comensais da morte em um numero bem maior ergueram as varinhas em tom de aviso. E dizendo que seria isso que aconteceria com quem o desafiasse Voldemort agitou a varinha e chamas surgiram no chapéu. A multidão gritou chocada._

_E aí varias coisas aconteceram ao mesmo tempo: um gigante menor pulou em cima dos dois que trabalhavam para o bruxo das trevas. Com a barulheira Neville retirou o chapéu da cabeça e o jogou no chão. Pegou a espada em sua cabeça e desferiu um golpe certeiro na cabeça da cobra ao lado de Voldemort que tombou morta. Centauros dispararam flechas contra os dois gigantes maiores que urraram de dor e foram golpeados pelo gigante menor._

_Voldemort urrou de ódio e quando sua varinha ricocheteou no ar para matar o garoto com a espada, algo o fez cambalear para trás, havia um feitiço escudo entre eles. Então eles ouviram._

_-_HARRY! – _Hagrid gritou – _HARRY! ONDE ESTÁ HARRY!

_E todos se deram conta que o garoto com a cicatriz sumira. Hagrid pulou em cima de um dos gigantes abaixado que acertava os centauros com as mãos. Os comensais se dispersaram procurando abrigo das flechas dos centauros, foi quando foram surpreendidos por uma enorme quantidade de bruxos liderados por Slughorn e Mudungus Fletcher e Charlie Weasley que os encurralou. Molly arregalou os olhos._

_Varias criaturas aladas atacaram os gigantes. Um deles caiu no castelo depois de um murro certeiro do pequeno. O outro urrou irritado e jogou sua clava contra todos ao seu redor. Todos os bruxos foram forçados a adentrar no castelo, e na confusão vários comensais tombaram. Alguns centauros entraram junto pisoteando comensais. Quando eles atingiram finalmente o salão principal viram vários elfos domésticos liderados por um bem velho com um medalhão reluzindo no peito. As pequenas criaturas armadas de facas urraram e pularam em cima dos comensais._

_A batalha estava começando a virar de lado. Os comensais que sobreviviam matavam qualquer um a seu redor._

_Yaxley tombou com um feitiço duplo de rachar pedras disparados por George e Lee, Flitwick arremessou Dolohov contra uma janela por onde algumas aranhas entravam. Ron e Neville derrubaram o lobisomem Greyback, Arthur e Percy derrubaram Thcknesse e Albeforth a Rookwood. Narcissa e Lucius Malfoy atravessaram o salão até as ampulhetas das casas e desapareceram por lá._

_Dois duelos chamavam atenção de todos. Voldemort duelava contra Kingsley, Minerva e Slughorn ao mesmo tempo e parecia estar vencendo, do outro lado Bellatrix enfrentava Luna, Ginny e Hermione ao mesmo tempo. Ela disparou um jato verde que por poucos centímetros não atingiram Ginny._

_-_MINHA FILHA NÃO! SUA VACA! – _Molly falou entrando no meio do duelo, a sua varinha riscava o ar com uma velocidade incrível. E Bellatrix a imitava com uma velocidade igualmente alta. – _FIQUEM FORA DO MEU CAMINHO – _ela gritou para as três garotas que tentavam ajudá-la._

_Luzes não paravam de irromper das varinhas das duas mulheres, o chão a seus pés rachou todos observavam a cena espantados. Bellatrix desfez o sorriso que mantivera no rosto e começou a ofegar assim como Molly. Alguns estudantes tentaram ajudar a matriarca Weasley, mas está os impediu._

_-_Que vai acontecer com seus filhos depois que eu matar você? – _Bellatrix disse sorrindo ao fazer Molly recuar sem equilíbrio – _quando a mamãe for pelo mesmo caminho do Fredinho? – _ela sorriu se desviando facilmente dos feitiços disparados por Molly._

_-_Você... nunca... mais... tocará... em... nossos... filhos... – _Molly disse disparando varias maldições da morte seguidas, Bellatrix desviou das seis primeiras com um sorriso imenso no rosto ela viu a sétima e ultima passar por baixo do seu braço esquerdo e atingir-lhe o coração, seus olhos saltaram das órbitas e o sorriso diminuiu. Ela tombou morta e a multidão que assistia bradou de felicidade._

_Voldemort se virou e urrou furioso ao ver sua ultima e mais fiel seguidora tombar. Kingsley, Minerva e Slughorn foram arremessados para longe com a fúria de Voldemort. Ele ergue a varinha na direção de Molly, esta sorriu ao ver que havia conseguido proteger seus filhos até o fim, estava pronta para se juntar a Fred..._

_-_PROTEGO – _um grito surgiu entre os dois e Voldemort cambaleou para trás, Harry despiu sua capa da invisibilidade e os dois ficaram se encarando. Os dois começaram a andar em círculos de frente para o oponente. Todos os olhavam estáticos. A batalha final iria acontecer. Tudo dependia daquilo. Eles falavam por um momento. E quanto o primeiro raio de sol adentrou pelas janelas e buracos nas paredes do castelo os dois riscaram o ar com as varinhas. A de Harry foi mais rápida e o jato vermelho atingiu o jato verde e a varinha na mão de Voldemort, esta escapuliu da mão dele e o jato verde se voltou contra ele._

_Voldemort caiu morto. _

_Então todos gritaram de alegria, Ron e Hermione foram os primeiros a alcançar Harry, depois Ginny e Luna, e depois todos o abraçavam e passavam a mão na sua cabeça. Havia acabado. Estava acabado._

_A Paz._

_Molly nunca pode dizer que aproveitou aquele sentimento de paz que surgiu nos dias seguintes, pois ainda chorava pela morte do seu filho perdido na batalha. Fred... Era a única coisa que seu coração podia dizer, mas ela pode sentir que um dia ainda seria feliz._

_E os meses se passaram. Harry e Ron a pedido de Kingsley, o ministro da magia provisório o ajudaram na reconstrução do ministério. Em julho Hermione retornou com seus pais da Austrália. _A Toca_ foi reformada. Arthur agora era o chefe da seção de transportes mágicos e estava recebendo bem mais do que antes. Ele pediu a Kingsley que atendeu prontamente, que a seção de mau uso dos artefatos dos trouxas fosse reajustada e uma nova seção surgiu: a do contato com os trouxas. Arthur prontamente a assumiu deixando o cargo de transportes mágicos para um feliz Percy. Bill se tornou o gerente bruxo de Grincotes ainda no fim de agosto._

_Foi no fim de agosto também que Ron, Harry e Hermione foram surpreendidos com cartas de Hogwarts. Eles tinham uma nova chance de voltar. Ron tentou instigar a mãe a forçá-lo a voltar para a escola, mas Molly simplesmente sorriu e disse que o que ele decidisse seria ótimo._

_Os dois recusaram o convite para adentrarem na seção de Aurors do ministério. Hermione retornou ao colégio com Luna e Ginny._

_Dois anos após a batalha Fleur deu a luz a uma linda garotinha que eles decidiram chamar de Victorie. Victorie foi o primeiro motivo para Molly sorrir em anos, mesmo sendo muito ciumenta Fleur aceitou de bom grado dividir a filha com a sogra. Foi nesse ano também que Ginny se tornou apanhadora do Harpies Hollyhead e Hermione começou a trabalhar na seção de leis mágicas do ministério._

_No aniversario de um ano de Victorie, Harry pediu Ginny em casamento que aceitou muito feliz após ter ganhado seu primeiro tiulo como jogadora. Três meses deopis Ron anunciou que ele e Hermione também iriam se casar._

_O casamento de Harry aconteceu em janeiro e o de Ron no fim de abril. No aniversario de seis anos de Teddy Lupin, Percy declarou estar noivo de Penélope que estava grávida. Um mês depois Ginny abandonou sua carreira de jogadora e aceitou uma proposta de ser repórter esportivo d'_O Pasquim_, que agora fazia bastante sucesso. Ela só explicou a atitude repentina num grande jantar onde contou que estava grávida. Foi na mesma época que Ron finalmente aceitou o convite de George para trabalhar na loja de logros. Eles abriram uma filial em Hogsmead._

_As noticias não poderiam ser melhores para Molly. Finalmente ela sorria quase todos os dias devido as brigas costumeiras de Victorie e Teddy que era trazido por Ginny sempre que ela ia visitar _A Toca._ Arthur Percy Weasley nasceu em dezembro e James no inicio de fevereiro. Quatro meses depois Hermione apareceu com duas novidades: que era a nova chefe do departamento de Leis Mágicas e que estava grávida._

_Foi nesse ano também que infelizmente Muriel faleceu, deixando sua herança para todos seus filhos, menos George que resmungou pragas contra a velhota. Foi após o enterro que descobriram que Ginny estava grávida novamente após desmaiar e ser levada ao St. Mungus._

_O fato mais estranho que aconteceu foi no dia do nascimento do segundo filho de Ginny, ela ainda estava com sete meses quando sua bolsa estorou n_'A Toca_. O pior é que a final da liga inglesa estava acontecendo naquele momento e os Chuddley Cannons estavam finalmente numa final após vários anos enfrentando as Harpias Hollyhead. Harry e Ron chegaram atrasados no hospital e quando Harry registrou seu filho todos tiveram uma enorme surpresa._

_Albus Severus Potter nasceu... Todos sabiam que o nome do garoto ia ser Sirius ou Albus, mas Albus Severus... Foi então que Ron explicou que haviam feito um aposta de que se os Chuddley Cannons ganhassem o campeonato, e ganharam, Harry iria colocar o nome de Snape no filho. Ele também aproveitou e mudou o nome de James, para James Sirius Potter. Duas semanas depois Hermione deu a luz a uma garotinha. Rosie Hermione Weasley._

_Dois anos depois no meio da festa de Teddy Ginny e Hermione declaram estar grávidas novamente para espanto total de Harry e Ron. Dois meses após o nascimento de Hugo Ronald Weasley nasceu Lily Luna Potter. Luna se casou no mesmo ano com um homem tão "feliz" quanto ela. Eles tiveram um filho oito meses depois do casamento. Molly agora estava realmente contente por ter sua casa cheia de crianças novamente. Era tão bom. Então dois anos depois a mulher de George deu a luz a um garotinho. Ele foi batizado de Fred Gidean Weasley. Quando Molly o segurou nos braços pela primeira vez e ele puxou uma mecha de seu cabelo uma lagrima escorreu de seu rosto._

_Fim do Flashback_

-_Molly vamos cantar o parabéns do James? – _Harry disse tocando o ombro dela que ainda olhava a lapide de Fred.

-_Claro... – _ela sorriu olhando para o ceu enquanto lagrimas saiam de seus olhos – _eu sempre vou ter sete filhos... – _disse sorrindo.

-_Ã? – _Harry falou e depois assimilou o que ela tinha dito – _do que está falando... Se depender de min sempre serão oito comigo._

_-Nove – _Hermione disse ao lado deles.

-_Dez – _Fleur retrucou com um sorriso no rosto.

-_Onze – _Teddy disse maroto no auge de seus dezessete anos. – _sem contar com todo aquele pessoal lá – _ele indicou com a cabeça todos os convidados.

-_Todos sempre seremos seus filhos Molly – _Harry a guiou até a frente do bolo e a colocou do lado de James, que sorriu e puxou a avó para apagar as velas junto com ele. As velas do seu aniversario de seus onze anos.

É realmente Molly tinha bem mais do que sete filhos...

**N/A: eu resumi bem muito os últimos anos pra poder passar a mensagem de dor da Molly ok? Espero que realmente tenham gostado e se puderem mandem um review... Thaks por terem lido mais uma fic minha... Novos Projetos de Harry Potter soh ano q vem pois tou entrando em ano de vestibular**

**;D **

**Malfeito Feito!**


End file.
